Voyage of the Lost: Book One: The Final Scion
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: The Power Of Three have found who their mother is, but secrets still lurk in the darkest of places. When fires terrorize the clans lake home, can The Fourth Apprentice guide them to a new destiny? And fire isn't the only horror in the forest, not anymore.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**FIRESTAR- **ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

DEPUTY

**BRAMBLECLAW- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**LEAFPOOL- **light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, JAYFEATHER**

WARRRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**CLOUDTAIL- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**BRACKENFUR- **golden brown tabby tom

**THORNCLAW- **golden brown tabby tom

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**FERNCLOUD- **pale gray (with darker flecks) tabby she-cat with

green eyes

**SORRELTAIL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL- **light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, BUMBLEPAW**

**GRAYSTRIPE- **long-haired gray tom

**MILLIE- **striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom

**HAZELTAIL- **small gray and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW**

**MOUSEWHISKER- **gray and white tabby tom

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, THISTLEPAW**

**HOLLYLEAF- **black she-cat with green eyes

**CINDERHEART- **gray tabby she-cat

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE, LARCHPAW**

**HONEYFERN- **light brown tabby she-cat

**ICESTORM- **white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW**

**FOXCATCHER- **reddish tabby tom

**ROSEHEART- **dark cream she-cat

**TOADSPOT- **black and white tom

APPRENTICES(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**BUMBLEPAW- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**BRIARPAW- **dark brown she-cat

**GINGERPAW-** dark ginger she-cat

**THISTLEPAW-** tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

** LARCHPAW-** dark brown tom

QUEENS(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**WHITEWING- **white she-cat with green eyes

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with a long bushy tail,

mother of Brambleclaw's kits; Sunkit (golden she-cat with amber

eyes) and Burningkit (flame colored tom with amber eyes)

**DAISY- **cream long furred cat from the horseplace, expecting

Spiderleg's kits

ELDERS(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**LONGTAIL- **pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early

due to failing sight

**DUSTPELT- **dark brown tabby tom

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**RUSSETSTAR- **dark ginger she-cat

DEPUTY

**SMOKEFOOT- **black tom

**APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**LITTLECLOUD-** very small tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

WARRIORS

**ROWANCLAW- **ginger tom

**TOADFOOT- **dark brown tom

**CROWFROST- **black-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE, OLIVEPAW**

**KINKFUR-** tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at

all angles

**RATSCAR- **brown tom with a long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW**

**SNAKETAIL- **dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**WHITEWATER- **white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW**

**SCORCHPELT- **dark ginger tom with black paws

**APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW**

**REDCLAW- **black tom with ginger spots

QUEENS

**SNOWBIRD- **pure white she-cat (mother of Smokefoot's kits.

Fawnkit and Adderkit)

**IVYTAIL- **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS

**CEDARHEART- **dark gray tom

**TALLPOPPY- **long legged light brown tabby she-cat

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**ONESTAR- **brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

**ASHFOOT- **gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**BARKFACE- **short-tailed brown tom

**APPRENTICE, KESTRELPAW**

WARRIORS

**TORNEAR- **tabby tom

**CROWFEATHER- **dark gray tom

**OWLWHISKER- **light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL- **small white she-cat

**NIGHTCLOUD- **black she-cat

**APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

**GORSETAIL- **very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**WEASELFUR- **ginger tom with white paws

**APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW**

**HARESPRING- **brown and white tom

**LEAFTAIL- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**ANTPELT- **brown tom with one black ear

**EMBERFOOT- **gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

**HEATHERTAIL- **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**BREEZEPELT- **dark gray tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

**WILLOWCLAW- **gray she-cat, (mother of Gorsetail's kits, Mothkit

and Honeykit)

**DEWSPOTS- **spotted gray tabby she-cat

ELDERS

**MORNINGFLOWER- **very old tortoiseshell queen

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**LEOPARDSTAR- **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY

**MISTYFOOT- **gray she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**MOTHWING- **dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE**

WARRIORS

**BLACKCLAW- **smoky black tom

**VOLETOOTH- **small brown tabby tom

**REEDWHISKER- **black tom

**MOSSPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BEETLEPAW**

**BEECHFUR- **light brown tom

**RIPPLETAIL- **dark gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, MALLOWPAW**

**DAWNFLOWER- **pale gray she-cat

**DAPPLENOSE- **mottled gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, PETALPAW**

**POUNCETAIL- **ginger and white tom

**MINTFUR- **light gray tabby tom

**OTTERHEART- **dark brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SNEEZEPAW**

**PINEFUR- **very short haired tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW**

**RAINSTORM- **mottled gray-blue tom

**DUSKFUR- **brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, COPPERPAW**

**MINNOWTAIL- **light gray she-cat

**PEBBLEFOOT- **dark gray tom with light gray paws

QUEENS

**GRAYMIST- **pale gray tabby she-cat

ELDERS

**HEAVYSTEP- **thickset tabby tom

**SWALLOWTAIL- **dark tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue: Three Becomes Four

PROLOGUE

_The pale moon cast its silver light onto the dark forest. _It was still and quiet, as a light breeze blew through the air. Light paw steps could be heard in the distance. In the ferns, a figure stalked the undergrowth. Coming out into the moonlight, the cat was now visible. He was a strong tom, with a bright flame colored pelt and green eyes. Perking his ears, the cat continued on down a slope, that then opened up into a clearing. In the middle of the grassy opening, a beautiful bluish colored she-cat stood waiting, her pelt glimmering with stars.

"Firestar!" she mewed, getting up and greeting the fire colored tom.

He greeted her, then looked around. "Bluestar, where are the others? Where is Spottedleaf and Yellowfang?" he asked, his green eyes gazing for the two medicine cats.

"They should be here soon Firestar. But tell me, how is ThunderClan doing?" the former leader asked, laying down onto the green grass, soaked with dew.

Firestar laid down next to her. "Well since the badger attack we have been rebuilding the camp. We lost two cats though, Blossompaw and Spiderleg. And Dustpelt had to move to the elders den, his leg was too badly injured."

Bluestar's silver eyes were full of anger. "Those stupid badgers! Dont they know by now, that its ThunderClan's territory!?".

The hissing leaders, pelt was bristling.

Firestar gave her a lick of comfort. "Dont worry Bluestar, pretty soon that wont matter. If all this is too happen, the three will have to be guided, wont they?".

Bluestar turned to him, now calm. "Yes they will Firestar. As the prophecy has told, the three have come, but not as i had expected. Leafpool made a wise choice, even though it is forbidden for a medicine cat to have kits."

Firestar sighed, as rain started to pour down. "You knew didnt you? You knew the kits werent Squirrelflights."

Bluestar nodded, "I had my suspicions as did some of the others. But we never knew for sure."

The ThunderClan leader dipped his head to his former mentor, "I should have noticed sooner. Squirrelflight was back to warrior duties only a couple days after the kits were born. And Leafpool did look rather plump now that i think about it." Shuffling his feet Firestar looked rather ashamed of himself.

Bluestar moved forward and laid her tail gently on his shoulder. "There was no way you could have known. Leafpool did what she thought was best, and Squirrelflight was willing to help her sister, no matter what."

Once the two leaders were done talking, a figure moved behind Bluestar. The long dark gray pelt of Yellowfang appeared, striding in the shadows.

"Finally, nice of you too make an appearance Yellowfang. Were is Spottedleaf?" Bluestar hissed, looking into the scarred medicine cats yellow eyes.

"Something's happening Bluestar, you have to come see! Now!" Yellowfang burst out, her voice was quivering with fright.

Bluestar and Firestar looked at each other, then raced after Yellowfang, who was running through the forest. There was no silver light shining through the clouds anymore, it was covered by darkness. Yellowfang kept running as Bluestar and Firestar followed closely. Up ahead a loud yowl was heard, making the three cats run faster. As the shadows broke into a dark clearing, Firestar and Bluestar both let out a cry of shock. "What has happened?!" Bluestar screamed, looking at the sight before her.

In the middle of the clearing, StarClan cats were gathered, staring at flames that were burning before them.

"Its a sign!" a tortoiseshell tom yowled.

In the center of the clearing, the fire was burnt into three stars, blazing wildly. In the middle of them a figure lay, lifeless. It was Spottedleaf.

"Get her out of there!" Firestar yelled, approaching the flames.

Bluestar pulled him back, "No! You cant Firestar, just wait" Bluestar told the ThunderClan leader.

As the flames burnt, a bright white light began glowing in the middle, it was coming from Spottedleaf. The light rose up, as did the young medicine cat. It stopped once she was on her feet, the beautiful she-cat opened her eyes. They were snow white and glowing.

"Spottedleaf?" Firestar asked, approaching his former friend.

She simply stood there, the three stars burning on all sides of her.

All at once the flames died, then Spottedleaf spoke. "_The stars life is coming to an end. Three will soon become four and guide the clans to a new beginning." _

Silence engulfed the StarClan cats, once Spottedleaf spoke those words. Her eyes turned back to amber and she fell to the ground.

Bluestar and Yellowfang helped her up.

"What happened?" she spoke in her regular voice, looking around at all the cats staring at her in horror.

"You had a vision young one" Yellowfang hissed, trying to sooth her, then shot a worried glance at Bluestar.

"Is it true?" a dark brown tom hissed, looking at Bluestar and Yellowfang.

"I dont know Barkface" the blue StarClan she-cat meowed quietly.

Firestar turned to her, his green eyes glowing. "Three will become four? Does that mean what i think it means?" he asked, looking to Bluestar.

"I think so" she answered, "Firestar, dark times are ahead. And not just for the forest clans, but for StarClan. You must be prepared to take on this task my friend, are you ready?".

The flame furred tom looked shocked. "Ready? Ready for what?" he asked, confused.

Bluestar smiled, "Ready for the last part of the prophecy, the fourth is coming. And if he is too be ready, he will need a mentor" Bluestar told him.

Firestar still looked confused, but then it finally came to him. "But if he will be my apprentice....then that means" he trailed off as he thought in his head.

Bluestar smiled again and laid her tail on his shoulder, "Yes, Leader's only mentor Deputies kits. Your daughter is too be a real mother, _finally._"

Firestar's face brightened, "I will mentor him as best i can, but i dont think i can teach him all that he will need to know."

Yellowfang moved forward and stood next to him, "That is why we will guide him, you will mentor him during the day, and we will mentor him in his dreams."

Bluestar nodded in agreement then turned back to the ThunderClan leader. "Good luck my friend, may StarClan be with you. And remember we are always here, when you want to talk."

Firestar said his goodbyes, then turned back into the shadows and went back into reality.

"You didnt tell him did you?" A soft voice spoke from behind Bluestar, it was Spottedleaf.

Bluestar turned, "No i didnt. He doesnt need to know." Spottedleaf turned to where Firestar had just left.

"Hes coming to join us soon, _but first he must complete his destiny." _


	3. Chapter 1: Burning Flames

CHAPTER 1

_Bright sunlight poured into the medicine cat's den, _bringing Jayfeather out of a deep slumber. He hadnt gotten much sleep the night before, Squirrelflight's daughter Sunkit had come down with a cough. It probably wasnt anything serious, but being a first time mother she made him take all the precautions. Jayfeather sighed as he remembered his kit hood. Thinking that Squirrelflight was his mother, when all along it was her sister Leafpool.

After Ashfur's murder, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf ignored Squirrelflight, until one night Leafpool gathered them up and told them the wasnt really that shocked, deep down he had known all along who his mother was. He remembered the prophecy, _there will be three, kin of you kin who will hold the power of the stars in there paws. _It was true, he and his littermates just werent from the kin they thought they were. The only ones that knew the truth were him, Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, Firestar and Sanstorm. It was probably the best not to tell the rest of the clan, He didnt want Leafpool to be looked down upon.

Getting up and stretching, Jayfeather smelled the scent of prey hit the roof of his mouth. He exited his den and was greeted by dawn. Sensing it was still early, he padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Jayfeather could smell squirrel and mouse, that was all. _There better be a hunting patrol out, _Jayfeather thought to himself, Squirreflight a_nd _her two kits were like a bottomless pit. Ever since they started eating meat they couldnt get enough of it. Burningkit, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's son, who looked almost identical to Firestar was starting to get quite plump. Jayfeather had taken a liking to Burningkit, he was feisty like him, and was quite energetic. Picking out a mouse, Jayfeather turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry Jayfeather, I wasnt looking where i was going" a mew apologized to him.

"Its ok Poppyfrost, it was a mistake" he answered the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Jayfeather breathed in, Poppyfrost always had a sweet scent on her, as did her sister Cinderheart.

"Is there a hunting patrol out?" he asked the warrior.

"Yes, Hollyleaf, Birchfall, Graystripe and Sanstorm are out, they should be back soon" the young she-cat answered him sweetly.

"Well" Jayfeather began, "I better get going, Leafpool wanted me to check in on Sunkit and see how her cough was" he finished, turning to leave.

"Bye Jayfeather" Poppyfrost meowed.

He could feel her gaze on his pelt, as he padded towards the nursery. Carrying the mouse in his jaws, he went to enter the nursery when something tackled him. _What was he? A piece of fresh-kill? _Jayfeather caught the scent of Burningkit, and felt tiny paws leap onto his back and play bite his ear.

"Guess who!?" the kit mewed, trying to disguise himself.

"Burningkit get off of me, im not prey" he told the flame colored kit, throwing him off lightly.

Burningkit laughed and before Jayfeather could grab the mouse, it was gone. "Thanks" the kit mewed, then ran into the nursery.

Jayfeather sighed, _That kit will be the death of me. _Entering the nursery, he could smell the sweet scent of milk. Daisy was in front of him, her swollen belly sticking out.

"Good morning Jayfeather" she mewed, not bothering to look at him.

He felt a wave of sadness bounce off of the former kittypet. He didnt blame her, two moons ago ThunderClan was attacked by badgers. One of them killing Daisy's mate Spiderleg. ThunderClan also lost Blossompaw, who was barely an apprentice at the time.

"Hi Daisy" he greeted her, "How are you feeling?".

She sighed, "Fine i guess. I feel like a cow, i can barely move" she mewed, annoyed.

She was going to have a lot of kits, ad least five or six. "

Well" he mewed, "It wont be much longer until they come, should be a couple days now."

"Oh joy" she answered, "Im really looking forward to that day" she said sarcasticly.

Jayfeather chuckled, then turned to find Squirrelflight laying down in the corner. Sunkit was laying next to her, her small golden body wrapped up beside her mother. Burningkit was tossing around the mouse he stole from Jayfeather, trying to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Oh, Jayfeather" Squirrelflight mewed quietly, opening her eyes.

"Can you check on Sunkit please, i dont know if the herbs worked" she trailed off, starting to babble on and on.

Jayfeather ignored her and bent down to the kit. Her breathing was regular. He pressed his nose into her soft kit fur, she wasnt hot anymore. "The fever's gone" he told his aunt, "I think the herbs worked, Sunkit should be fine".

Squirrelflight looked relieved, "Oh thank StarClan" she mewed, nuzzling Sunkit.

_StarClan didnt stay up half the night treating her, i did! _he added to himself.

"Thank you Jayfeather" the dark ginger queen told him, gazing up at him.

"No problem" he answered, "Have you seen Lionblaze? I wanted to see if he would help me gather some herbs. Leafpool says we're out of Juniper berries."

Squirrelflight nodded her head, "No, not this morning. But check the warriors den, he might be in there".

"Ok thanks" he said, turning to leave. Then remembered the mouse he brought for them. "Oh, I think Burningkit has a piece of fresh-kill for you three to share" he told the queen, giving his cousin a glance.

Burningkit glared at him, and padded back to his mother, who took the mouse from him. Going back outside, Jayfeather decided to go see if Lionblaze was in the warriors den. Poking his head inside, He could here Cloudtail snoring loudly, his mouth hanging open.

_Same old Cloudtail _he mewed to himself, sniffing for his brother. There was no scent of him, maybe he was on a patrol.

Turning around to leave he heard a whisper, "Jayfeather? Is that you?" It was Cinderheart.

"Yeah" he answered, embarassed, "I didnt mean to wake you, i was just looking for Lionblaze."

Cinderheart got up and lightly stepped over Cloudtail's body. "Do you need help with something?" she asked, her dark gray pelt rubbing up against his.

"Leafpool needed me to get some herbs, but its ok. I can go alone" he answered, looking at her.

Cinderheart smiled, "Well i can go with you, if you want. Im bored anyway, and i cant get any sleep with Cloudtail in here. He could wake a dead cat!".

Jayfeather laughed, as did Cinderheart.

"Ok, lets go then" Jayfeather mumbled, he was glad someone was coming with him, especially Cinderheart. Cinderheart ran along beside him, as they cut across camp. Thistlepaw, Gingerpaw and Larchpaw, Birchfall and Whitewing's three kits were practicing with there mentors. Passing the apprentices, they entered the forest.

Jayfeather could smell rain was on the way, a storm was coming. Cinderheart walked beside him, sniffing the air.

"It smells so fresh out, doesnt it?" she asked, looking at him.

"It does, a storm is coming though" he told her, padding along.

The dark gray warrior laughed a little, "How do you know these things Jayfeather? There's barely a cloud in the sky!" she contradicted him.

Jayfeather shrugged, "I dont know, i just do. I can smell the water in the clouds. And it hasnt rained in a while". He felt embarassed, _why did he have to be so different? _

"I like that about you" Cinderheart mewed, surprising him. "Not many cats can do as many of the things you do, let alone a blind one" the she-cat told him, budding his shoulder.

Jayfeather felt warm inside, Cinderheart was always nice to him, and could always cheer him up. As they padded along, he could feel sharp thorns and bracken cut into his pads.

"What did you say we needed?" Cinderheart asked, "Juniper berries?".

Jayfeather nodded, "Yeah, and if we can find any. Some Catmint."

Cinderheart nodded, "There should be Catmint and Juniper down by the lake right?".

"Yeah, hopefully. Juniper berries always grow down there. But i doubt any catmint will have grown, its probably too early" Jayfeather meowed, sniffing for the lake.

The smell reminded him of the swamp near ShadowClan territory, and where ThunderClan had found Ashfur's body. At first he had thought it was Squirreflight who had killed him, she had the most too lose when Ashfur threatened to tell all the clans of her lying about him and his siblings not being her real kits. But he and Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were wrong, It was Sol.

The mysterious tom who predicted the sun would vanish many moons ago. After being banished from ShadowClan, he had been roaming the forest. Sol told them that he had heard what happened, and that Ashfur threatened to expose them. He killed the warrior because it would have destroyed the prophecy. Hollyleaf was the one that told Sol about the prophecy, at first he was there friend. But now Sol was gone, and said he would be back, for a while that is.

Jayfeather felt a nudge on his shoulder as he was walking. "What?" he asked. "We're at the lake" Cinderheart mewed, stopping beside him.

"Oh" was all Jayfeather said. He could feel the soft sand beneath his pads, they seemed to sooth the burning from the thorns that cut them. The smell of the lake engulfed him, he opened his mouth to take it in. It smelled like Fish, like RiverClan territory.

"Hey!" Cinderheart mewed excitedly, "I think i see some catmint!".

Jayfeather sighed, Cinderheart had to be mistaken, Catmint wouldnt be growing this far down the beach.

"Come on!" she called to him, "Do you want it or not?".

Jayfeather padded after her, down towards the waters edge. _Unbelievable! _Sure enough, the sweet and bitter smell of Catmint was all around him. "Great job!" he exclaimed excitedly, turning to give Cinderheart a lick on the ear. Embarrased, he turned back towards the herbs, _How stupid was he!? _

"Thanks" Cinderheart meowed, turning to give him a lick on the ear.

Jayfeather was caught off gaurd, he felt strong feelings coming from Cinderheart. _She didnt like him did she? _No, he must have been wrong. How could a cat like her, like a blind medicine cat like him? He walked forward a little, his front paw soaked in wet mud, as he grabbed some stems of the catmint.

"Should i get some?" Cinderheart asked.

"No, this should be enough. You can carry back the Juniper berries, when we find them."

"Ok" Cinderheart meowed, "I'll meet you up at the hill, im going to see if i can catch a fish! I can see them!" she said, excited.

"Ok" Jayfeather said, chuckling. Cinderheart was a funny cat, she always made him laugh. Suddenly Jayfeather had an idea!

_The stick! _Was it still there? Racing up the hill, Jayfeather let the catmint down carefully, and went to the spot where it was buried. He dug swiftly, before Cinderheart came back. Sure enough, the stick was there. He felt the rough scratches that were made by the cats that lived here many, many moons ago. Jayfeather rememered when he lived with them, when StarClan sent him back in time.

"Jayfeather!" he heard Cinderheart calling him loudly.

_She didnt see the stick did she? _He quickly hid it in the hole and covered it with dirt. "What?" he called down to her.

"Come here! Quick!" she yelled.

Jayfeather could smell her fear scent. _She was in trouble!_ He raced down the hill as fast as he could, and ran into the water at where Cinderheart stood.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Jayfeather, can you smell it?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Smell what?" curious Jayfeather opened his mouth, different scents flooded in, but the same ones from before. Then he smelled it, smoke.

"Where's it coming from?".

"Oh Jayfeather" she mewed sadly. "Its from across the lake, _Its RiverClan territory, its on fire!"._


	4. Chapter 2: The Accident

CHAPTER 2

_"I think i see a squirrel!" _a voice jarred Lionblaze back into the present.

He looked down, and saw his apprentice staring at him.

"Thistlepaw, Thats the same squirrel i caught earlier, we buried it" he told the small tortoiseshell tom, starting to get annoyed.

It had been only one moon since he had been given Whitewing's son Thistlepaw as an apprentice, and Lionblaze was starting to wish he had gotten one of his siblings instead.

"Oh" Thistlepaw mewed, looking down at his paws.

Now Lionblaze felt bad. He nudged the young toms shoulder, "Dont worry, its only your second time out. You'll get it eventually" he reassured him.

Thistlepaw gazed up at his mentor, "Im going to be as good a warrior as you Lionblaze!".

_If only that were true, _Lionblaze muttered in his head. The scent of Water Fowl drifted across his nose. He sniffed, the scent lead down to the lake. "Thistlepaw, i think i smell a Water Fowl, why don't you go down to the lake, and see what you find?" he asked his apprentice, hoping he would finally catch something.

Thistlepaw's eyes were full of determination, "Ok, i'll be back with prey for the clan, i promise."

Lionblaze nodded to his apprentice, who then sped off in the direction of the lake. Watching his apprentice run off, Lionblaze sighed. He was on a hunting patrol last night, and this morning Brambleclaw woke him up, so he could take Thistlepaw out. Looking up at the sky, Lionblaze noticed clouds starting to cover the light blue surface, maybe it was going to rain today. Once again, the scent of prey teased his nose. He hadnt eaten anything, and his belly was starting to rumble. If Thistlepaw didnt catch that Waterfowl, then it would be Lionblaze's responsibility to hunt for his clan. _One mouse wouldnt hurt, _he thought to himself, after all he needed to have his energy if there was any prey to be caught.

Stretching his golden pelt, he padded off. Sniffing the air, he headed in the direction of the ShadowClan border. A light breeze blew, making the leaves rustle in the tree tops. Lionblaze paused and gazed up at the sky. The weather was becoming harsh, as dark clouds covered the blazing sun. _Thats all we need, a thunderstorm_, he thought to himself. Ever since the badger's attacked the camp, they had destroyed most of the dens. Lionblaze helped rebuild them, but they still weren't rain-proof. The only den they completely finished was the nursery.

Taking in a deep breath, Lionblaze continued on, tracking the scent of a vole. Silence surrounded him, as he hunted alone. It felt as if he was the only cat in the forest. But that didnt matter to him, deep down he _was _alone. He wasnt close to very many cats in the clan, other than Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, and even they seemed distant. Jayfeather was busy treating and curing patients, and Hollyleaf just wasnt the same. She was completely obsessed with being the best warrior in the clan, doing extra patrols and guarding the camp. His sister even went so far, as too blow of Foxcatcher, who was quite fond of her. Ever since he became a warrior, the young tom followed Hollyleaf around. Foxcatcher had told Lionblaze how he felt about Hollyleaf, he thought it was great. But then when the red tom actually told her how he felt, she practically ripped his throat out. Lionblaze confronted her, asking why she was so harsh on him. Hollyleaf had said that if she was ever going to be leader, she needn't be pestered with a tom who was never going to be her mate. He could understand Hollyleaf wanting to be loyal to her clan, but to go that far was a bit crazy.

Shaking the thought from his head, he heard a rustle in a nearby bramble patch. Dropping into the hunters crouch, he stalked forward quietly. The patch moved again and Lionblaze leaped, grabbing the prey in his paws. But it wasnt a mouse, it was a cat. The flame colored tom looked up at him with eyes full of fear, it was Flamepaw.

"Dont kill me!" the apprentice begged, dropping to the floor.

Lionblaze let go of the him, "Calm down Flamepaw, its me".

Flamepaw opened his eyes, preparing for an attack. "Oh, hi" he mewed, getting up and giving his fur a good lick.

"Flamepaw what are you doing in ThunderClan territory, is Littlecloud with you?" Flamepaw had been made Littleclouds apprentice, following in the medicine cats path.

The small ginger tom shook his head, "No, hes not. Im sorry Lionblaze, i was just looking for poppy seeds. We ran out of them, and Littlecloud and i couldnt find any in ShadowClan."

Lionblaze nodded, he couldn't be hard on Flamepaw. He developed a close bond with the apprentice, even though the two were no longer related. Flamepaw was Brambleclaw's sister Tawnypelt's son, and when they came and stayed in ThunderClan for awhile, he and Flamepaw became quite close. "Its fine, did you find any poppy seeds?" he asked, hoping there were more in ThunderClan then in ShadowClan.

Flamepaw revealed a leaf, carrying poppy seeds behind his back, "I gathered as many as i could carry. Please dont tell Russetstar, she'll have my pelt!".

"Dont worry, i wont. But if you need any more herbs in the future, you should ask Leafpool or Jayfeather. Im sure they would be glad to lend you some."

Flamepaw smiled, "Thank you Lionblaze, i knew you would understand. Hey are you going to the gathering tomorrow night?".

Lionblaze had almost forgotten, it was almost the full moon. "I think so, but i will have to check with Firestar. Are you going?" he asked the apprentice, hoping the tom would be going.

"Yup" he mewed happily, "It will be my first one, Russetstar's going to introduce me as Littlecloud's apprentice."

Lionblaze was happy for him, "Thats great, how are Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw doing?".

"Good i guess" he answered. "Scorchpelt's a little hard on Tigerpaw. But there fine, Dawnpaw was wondering how Hollyleaf was doing" Flamepaw told him.

Lionblaze was about to answer, when he heard pawsteps coming. It was a patrol. "Quick, you have to leave now. Tell your brother and sister i said hi" he told the ShadowClan apprentice, hoping he wouldnt be caught.

Flamepaw nodded, "I will, bye!".

And at that the apprentice sped off towards ShadowClan, Lionblaze was surprised at how fast he was. He made fast work of covering up the apprentice's scent. Out of the trees came Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Toadspot and Mousewhisker. They stopped when they saw him standing there, Hollyleaf approached him.

"Lionblaze what are you doing here?" his sister asked briskly.

_Nice to see you too sister, _he muttered in his thoughts. "Im waiting for Thistlepaw to return, hes hunting."

Hollyleaf glared at him suspiciously, "Well make sure you bring back enough prey, the clan needs food". She acted as if she was already leader of the clan!

"Of course Hollyleaf, why would i come back emptyhanded?".

She gave him a dirty look, then flicked her tail for the others to follow. Toadspot smiled at Lionblaze, "Bye Lionblaze, dont let her rip your fur off" the young warrior muttered quietly.

He chuckled, then sighed. _Why was she so cold? He was her own brother, and she acted as if he was from another clan. _Turning, Lionblaze hoped to track the scent of the vole again, but decided it was best to check on Thistlepaw. He didnt want to leave his apprentice alone for too long, maybe he caught something. As he approached the lake front, Lionblaze smelled a weird scent. It smelled like smoke, _probably nothing_ he thought, continuing on. As he reached the warm sand, he saw dark gray clouds across the lake. But Lionblaze was frozen with horror, as he realized it wasnt clouds, it was smoke.

"No!" he said silently to himself, racing to the shore. A cat was there, and as he approached, he saw that it was Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart exclaimed, running up to him. "You have to help! I turned around for one second, and Jayfeather was gone, i think he went to RiverClan to help!" she pleaded, her eyes becoming wet.

Lionblaze's heart skipped a beat, _Why was his brother so reckless!? _"Which way did he go?" he asked the warrior swiftly, maybe he could catch up with Jayfeather. Cinderheart pointed her tail at the lakeside of ShadowClan territory.

"I'll be back, go back to camp and warn Firestar, the fire might spread!" he told Cinderheart, turning around and racing off. The smoke filled the sky, and he could see bright flames scorching RiverClan's camp. But even through the reek, he picked up the faint scent of Jayfeather. He also picked up another scent, it was Thistlepaw's. _Oh StarClan no, dont let him be there! _Thinking his apprentice may be in danger, he picked up his speed and raced along the lake's edge. Up ahead, the RiverClan and ShadowClans border was approaching. He could see cats there, running into ShadowClans territory, one of them was Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather!" he called, both happily and worried. His brother didnt respond, he was too far away. RiverClan cats were gathering at the edge, looking at the fire as it approached them swiftly. Leopardstar was there, looking older than ever.

The once beautiful golden spotted leader, now looked like an elder. Beside her, the sleek ginger pelt of Russetstar was barking orders.

"Rowanclaw take the Elders and Queens to camp, Smokefoot make sure everyone else makes it there" she ordered her deputy and warrior. The two toms nodded and directed the RiverClan cats to camp.

Jayfeather turned around and could sense Lionblaze running towards him.

"Are you ok? Lionblaze panted, as he finally reached his brother.

"Im fine. Why are you here? Is the camp ok?" the dark gray tom asked, his sightless gaze looking worried.

"Its fine, have you seen Thistlepaw? he asked quickly, he had to find his apprentice.

Jayfeather shook his head, "No i havnt, did he come this way?".

Lionblaze nodded, "Yes, I have to find him!" and ran off towards RiverClan territory.

He could hear Jayfeathers calls, but ignored them. _It was his duty to care for his apprentice, and he let this happen! _Some mentor he was! As he approached the camp, it was like a different world. The smoke made it look like night, and the trees and shrubs were all burnt gray.

"Thistlepaw!" he called, trying to pick up the apprentices scent. The tortoiseshell tom was no where to be seen. But then in the middle of the camp, Lionblaze saw a body in the middle. _Oh StarClan no_ he said silently. As he came closer, his worse fears came to life. _The body was Thistlepaws. _


	5. Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

CHAPTER 3

_"No Thistlepaw!" _Lionblaze ran to his apprentice's side. His once shiny tortoiseshell pelt, was now scorched off. The tom wasn't breathing, Lionblaze leaned forward and listened for his heartbeat. There wasnt one. _How could I let this happen!? _

What kind of mentor was he? To let his apprentice scamper off by himself and go into another clans territory, right in the middle of a fire! Lionblaze felt more alone then ever, he was a failure.

"Lionblaze?" a voice made him turn, it was Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather hes dead. I failed him as a mentor, its all my fault!" he wailed.

Jayfeather ran to him, pushing him aside. The blind medicine cat leaned forward, and pressed his paws lightly on Thistlepaws chest and pushed down.

"What are you doing?" Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather, it was hopeless.

"Hes still breathing!" Jayfeather hissed, pushing the apprentices head up, so he could breath.

` Lionblaze's spirits lifted, "Thistlepaw!" he called happily running to his apprentice. "Im so sorry, i shouldnt have left you alone" he whispered, licking his head rapidly.

"Move over". Jayfeather pushed Lionblaze aside, and grabbed Thistlepaw by the scruff, "Help me move him back to ShadowClan. If we dont get him out soon, All three of us will die from the smoke."

Lionblaze quickly obeyed his brother, and lifted Thistlepaws body onto his shoulder. Carefully balancing him so he didnt fall, he and Jayfeather left RiverClan camp as fast as they could. It was as if they were trapped in a wasteland. There was no green grass to step on, or any blooming flowers. Everything was dark gray ash and cinder. Even the trees were burnt crisp, there leaves burnt from the branches. The smoke was so intense, it was as if a deep fog lifted over them. It was like he was floating, the smoke was all around him, seeping into his fur and burning his eyes. Starting to feel dizzy, Lionblaze stopped for a moment. Jayfeather turned around, his fur bristling.

"Are you mousebrained? Why did you stop!?" he hissed angrily, looking at his brother.

Lionblaze opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't speak. He took one last breath, then fell to the ground and blacked out.

*** * ***

The cold air seemed to seep through Lionblaze's fur, making him shiver to the bones. He awoke with a start, breathing heavily. _What happened? _He didnt know where he was_, _or even what day it was. He looked for the moon, but there was no moon. Just trees surrounded him, dark trees. him, Lionblaze could hear whispers in the distance.

` "Is anyone there?" he asked, into the darkness, no one answered him. Lionblaze struggled to get too his feet, trying to get off of the thorns underneath him. Surprisingly he wasn't hurt. Finally making it too his feet, Lionblaze gazed around. It was a desolate forest, the trees were bare and looked as if they were dieing, or already dead. It was total darkness, Lionblaze couldnt help feeling that something was wrong, _No _he said to himself, _It cant be. _But it was, this place was all too familiar to Lionblaze, it was the Dark Forest. There was a cave up ahead, the voices were coming from behind it. Curious, Lionblaze followed them, cautious so he wouldnt be found. _Did Tigerstar bring me here? _He wasn't even that evil cats kin anymore! Why was he so intent on turning him evil? Shadows lurked in the background of the cave, there were three cats there. As he turned the corner from the cave, Lionblaze was shocked. Not shocked that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were there, but the third cat was Hollyleaf.

"You are doing well young warrior" Tigerstar hissed to Hollyleaf, who bowed her head. "Perhaps you will fulfill your dreams of becoming leader after all, unlike some kin of mine" Tigerstar gave a disgusted look at Hawkfrost, who shrank back.

"Thank you, but why am i here?" Hollyleaf put in, looking at the two toms.

Tigerstar got up and ran his tail in front of Hollyleaf, "You're passion for the warrior code is quite impressive, but you're still far from becoming leader."

Hollyleaf growled, and for a second Lionblaze thought she was going to attack Tigerstar, but she stood her ground. "What do you know about being a leader?" his sister hissed, "I have heard stories about you, you were killed in one swipe by a loner? Wow, sounds like a great leader to me" she snorted.

Tigerstar growled menacingly and stood nose to nose with Hollyleaf. "How dare you! If you even knew half the things that i do about the warrior code, then maybe you would be closer to leader than you are now!".

Hollyleaf just stared at Tigerstar, who then padded back to Hawkfrost. Lionblaze noticed that his sister's eyes were blazing with anger, she was furious.

"If you ever want to become leader" Tigerstar hissed, "Then i suggest you listen to me".

Hollyleaf snorted, "And how am i going to become leader with help from you? You're dead!" she hissed at the large tabby.

Lionblaze expected Tigerstar to flat out attack Hollyleaf, he was wrong. Tigerstar just stood there, an evil smile creeping onto his face. A chill ran down Lionblaze's spine. At one time he looked up to Tigerstar, Lionblaze thought he was a strong cat that would teach him everything he needed to know, but he soon learned he was wrong. Like Brambleclaw, Tigerstar tried to force Lionblaze to become the best fighter in the forest. There was no doubt Lionblaze wanted to be a good fighter, but not this way. He wanted to be a good, noble warrior. Not an evil cat who turned on his clan, like Tigerstar, he just hoped Hollyleaf had as much scent as him.

"You know Hollyleaf" Tigerstar growled, "You remind me of myself when i was a young warrior. Strong and ambitious, longing to one day become leader. But deep down you know that wont happen, not for many moons adleast."

Hollyleaf looked offended, "And why is that? Because im not a murderer and obey the warrior code!?".

Once again Tigerstar smiled, "No. Its because you're weak. If you want something then you have too take it! You dont even have an apprentice yet, how are you going to be leader?".

Hollyleaf looked down at her paws, "I'll get one soon, Squirrelflight had kits. Brambleclaw said i could mentor one of them".

Hawkfrost laughed, "Firestar wont let you mentor those kits. You're a new warrior, he'll probably give them to a senior warrior, or himself."

Hollyleaf now looked worried, "But Lionblaze has an apprentice" she defended herself.

_If he survives, _Lionblaze thought bitterly, he had to get out of this stupid dark forest!

"But Lionblaze is a strong warrior" Tigerstar hissed, catching his attention. Tigerstar smirked and looked too Hawkfrost, "And thanks to a few friends, that will soon change."

Horror struck Lionblaze, _it was a trap! _

`"You see Hollyleaf" Hawkfrost growled, "Since Lionblaze starting ignoring us, we have taken an interest in you. That's why we took care of that pesky apprentice of his".

Anger rushed through Lionblaze, and before he knew it, he leaped onto Hawkfrost. The dead cat was taken by surprise as Lionblaze slashed his pelt. The two rolled on the ground, Hawkfrost trying to scratch his golden pelt. But he was too quick, as soon as Hawkfrost was on top of him, Lionblaze slashed his back legs and brought the cat down in seconds. Hawkfrost screamed in pain, and dragged himself under a tree.

"Well done" a voice behind him laughed, it was Tigerstar. "Its nice of you too finally make an appearance, i was starting to wonder where you went" the huge tabby smirked at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze growled, "Why Thistlepaw? He was defenseless!".

"Why not Thistlepaw?" Tigerstar answered, "I needed to get you're attention somehow. And young Hollyleaf here" he looked to where Hollyleaf was, but she was gone. "I guess she got scared" Tigerstar hissed, "That sister of your's has no back bone! She thinks being leader will just fall into her paws, yeah right!".

Lionblaze just shook his head, he didnt want to hear this psycho cat babble. "Just send me back!" he yowled furiously, feeling the anger boiling his blood.

"Getting angry are we?" Tigerstar asked, approaching him.

"No! Just let me go! I need to help Thistlepaw!" He yelled, trying to wake up.

"Lionblaze?" a voice asked. He opened his eyes and looked up, the sun was shining. "Are you ok?" he glanced up again, Leafpool was standing above him. "Oh thank StarClan, i thought you were dead" she mewed, licking his head.

He felt as if he was hit by a monster. His lungs hurt and his eyes were burning, "What happened?" he struggled to get up.

"You inhaled too much smoke, and you passed out" Leafpool laid him down gently into a moss nest.

Thistlepaw! Lionblaze immediatly remembered his injured apprentice. "Leafpool is Thistlepaw ok?!" he had to know.

Leafpool's sparkling green eyes looked at him with sympathy, "Hes alive, but im afraid not for long. His burns were all around his body, and if they get infected....".

If they got infected, then Thistlepaw would die. Lionblaze just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, for a long time. He could feel footsteps entering the medicine cats den, and turned his head slightly, it was Jayfeather.

_"Leafpool, its Thistlepaw hes awake!"_


	6. Chapter 4: Dark Gathering

**Ok heres the new chapter, hope you guys like it. Its not that long, but longer than my other ones. Pleas read and review, thank you. **

**Blazefang17**

**P.S. - im debating wether or not i want to add a fourth point of view, it would be the fourth apprentice, do you guys think it would be too much? Please tell me**

CHAPTER 4

_The pale moon rose up over the dark trees. _Hollyleaf stared out at the night sky, waiting for the hunting patrol to return. She sneezed, it was starting to become colder, leaf-bare was approaching. Frost was spread out across the green grass that covered ThunderClan territory. It had been two dawns since the fire in RiverClan, and since Thistlepaw was burned. Once Cinderheart came back to camp warning them of the fire, Firestar sent her and three other warrior to help. She had found Jayfeather who practically dragged Lionblaze out of the smoke by himself in ShadowClan. A RiverClan patrol helped bring Thistlepaw back. At first Hollyleaf felt terrible for Lionblaze, but deep down she felt that now things were evened out. She didnt have an apprentice, neither did Lionblaze _anymore_, and Jayfeather wouldnt until Leafpool either retired, or died.

_That piece of fox-dung! _Hollyleaf cursed the medicine cats name. How could she just defy the warrior code like that? And get pregnant by some unknown cat, not even from ThunderClan!? It made her furious every time she thought about it! And how

could her brothers just accept her apology, when she lied to them there whole lives!?

Hollyleaf shook the memories from her head, and stared ahead. In from the darkness padded in Brambleclaw, Honeyfern, Roseheart and Mousewhisker.

Brambleclaw padded over to her, "Are you ready to go soon?".

Hollyleaf had almost forgotten, tonight was the gathering. "Im ready Brambleclaw, who else is coming?" she wanted to know, they couldn't look defenseless to the other Clans.

"I dont really know yet, ask Firestar" Brambleclaw mewed, stretching.

_How could he not know!? Hes deputy of the clan for StarClans sake! _"Ok I'll go see if Firestar knows" she snorted, brushing past him. Brambelcaw just stared back at her, looking confused. _Toms, _she muttered under breath, they were all the same! Up ahead she saw the flame pelt of Firestar, Finally someone that she could rely on! "Firestar?" she called up to him.

Her grandfather gazed down at her, and leaped off the high ledge.

"What is it Hollyleaf?" Firestar looked wide awake.

Hollyleaf took in a breath, "I just was wondering who was coming to the gathering tonight? I don't think we should look weak to the other clans".

Firestar smiled, and laid his tail gently on her shoulder. "Well, i think Berrynose, Ferncloud, Whitewing, Hazeltail, Thornclaw,Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Foxcatcher, Cloudtail, Jayfeather, Gingerpaw, Larchpaw and you are going" Firestar told her, waiting for her reaction.

A decent number of cats were going, but they could spare a few more.

"Ok thanks Firestar, when are we leaving?" she asked, hoping it would be soon, she wanted to be there before ShadowClan and WindClan. Hollyleaf doubted if RiverClan would show up, for all ThunderClan knew they could have left the forest!

"I'll call a meeting soon, why dont you go get a piece of fresh-kill?" her leader told her, leaping back up onto the high ledge.

Hollyleaf nodded and turned around to go to the fresh-kill pile. She noticed Hazeltail and Thornclaw sharing tongues, _well ad least some cats choose mates from there own clans!, _She hissed, thinking of Leafpool. The fresh-kill pile was rather full, but they were all small prey, like mice and sparrows. She grabbed the only appetizing thing, a squirrel, and laid down by the big oak. As she tore open her prey, Hollyleaf noticed Lionblaze walking over to her. She tensed up, ever since her encounter with him in the dark forest, she has been trying to avoid her brother. At first Hollyleaf thought it was just a dream, but then she remembered everything.

Lionblaze approached her, "Hello Hollyleaf" he mewed coldly.

"Hi" she said quickly and quietly. It was quite awkward talking to her brother now, she remembered the times when they were kits, they were so close.

"So do you need something?" Hollyleaf pretended not to know what he was here to talk about.

Lionblaze looked at her straight in the eye, "No, i just wanted to tell you that it looks like Thistlepaw will be ok. Leafpool treated his burns, and they still aren't infected. "

Hollyleaf was dumbstruck, the apprentice was practically cooked! She didnt know what to say, "Oh thats great Lionblaze. Im glad he'll live" She told him, trying to sound happy.

Lionblaze gave her a look as if he didnt beleive her, "Im sure you are Hollyleaf". Lionblaze nodded one last time to her, then turned around. "I'll see you at the gathering" he called back, padding into the warriors den.

Feeling both sad and angry at the same time, Hollyleaf threw her squirrel aside. _It wasn't her idea to send Thistlepaw into that trap! _Tigerstar was the one who talked her friend into luring him into RiverClan camp, not her! But Lionblaze could never know who was also talking to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, that would be bad. It still wasn't fair! Lionblaze and her were the same age, and yet he had an apprentice. _Some use he'll be now! _he probably wont even be able to hunt for himself, poor scrap. Putting her feelings aside, Hollyleaf perked her ears as Firestar leaped up, onto the High Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather here beneath the high rock!" the same yowl he always said before a gathering rumbled around the camp.

Warriors streamed out of there dens, and Gingerpaw and Larchpaw bounced out of the apprentices den.

"I wish Thistlepaw could come with us" Hollyleaf heard Gingerpaw mew to her brother, "Me too" he answered back.

The two were silenced by Whitewing, who then looked up to her leader.

"We will leave for the gathering now. Sandstorm and Brackenfur will guard the camp. Poppyfrost, Sorreltail and Icestorm, why dont you three go out on a hunting patrol and bring back some fresh-kill" the warriors all nodded, and waited for there leader to continue.

"All of you keep your wits about you. As you all know, two days ago RiverClan camp was set ablaze. We dont know if there will be any more fires, but we should keep watch."

Everyone in the camp nodded, some of them looking worried.

Firestar leaped down off the rock and motioned for his warriors to follow, "We will leave now!".

Hollyleaf stretched her muscles and followed closely behind Firestar. She took a deep breath as they made there way to the gathering

*** * ***

As the ThunderClan cats made it closer to the island, Hollyleaf heard a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw the light brown pelt of Honeyfern.

"Hollyleaf?" she mewed, motioning for Hollyleaf to join her.

"Whats up Honeyfern?". The young she-cat looked as if she were about to throw up.

With a look of disgust, she muttered an answer.

"I think im going to be sick, can you go get Berrynose please?" Honeyfern asked, her tawny eyes begging.

Hollyleaf nodded and padded into the front on the group. _Why did she want Berrynose? _It wasn't a secret that Honeyfern had liked Berrynose ever since she was a kit, but he always seemed to ignore her. Spotting the light-cream pelt of the annoying tom who was Berrynose, she walked over to him.

"Berrynose" she called out, "Honeyfern needs you, i think shes sick".

The tom looked at her, then realized what she said and sped off to the she-cat.

_I guess feelings change, _she thought. Then it dawned on her, Honeyfern must be expecting! That was the scent she smelled. _More kits for ThunderClan, that means more Warriors! _

"Hollyleaf are you coming?" the voice of Brambleclaw growled.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah im coming" then padded after the others.

Firestar stopped at the base of the log that made a bridge across to the island. Larchpaw and Ginerpaw bounced along, getting to close to the edge, Whitewing quickly rushed over and brushed them away. Firestar gave the signal and the cats began crossing. First the leader, then Brambleclaw, and then the warriors. The log looked rather un-sturdy, Hollyleaf didnt know if it would last much longer. Then they would have to swim across!

In front, Gingerpaw made a huge leap onto the slippery log and practically ran across it. The young she-cat was reckless, but Gingerpaw had the makings of a good warrior. _If only she were my apprentice! Even Poppyfrost has an apprentice, and shes barely older than me! _

Now it was her turn to cross. She took a deap breath and leaped lightly, digging her claws into the wood. The sound of crashing waves could be heard below. Hollyleaf knew all too well that the black water could be deadly, she had almost fallen in there as an apprentice. Taking it one step at a time, she continued on. Behind her, the huge lump that was Foxcatcher jumped on.

"Will you be careful!" she hissed, _she didnt want to die! _

Foxcatcher snorted, "Only if you hurry up! You're taking longer than a kit!".

Hollyleaf growled. The reddish-tom got under her skin sometimes, he was so annoying. Just because she turned him down once, he held it against her. Deciding to ignore him, she focused on the log and in a matter of seconds, she made it across. The green grass beneath Hollyleaf's feet felt smooth and cool. Foxcatcher leaped next to her, and gave her a look that told her, that he despised her now. _Stare all you want! I dont want to be you're mate! _She snorted and walked over to Hazeltail, who was now her friend. The small gray and white she-cat was whispering to Thornclaw. Ever since Thornclaw saved her from a ShadowClan patrol, the two had become inseperable. Hollyleaf smiled at the two, she could never have a love as special as they did, not if she wanted to be leader. And she did! She wanted that more than anything, to lead a clan all on her own. Hollyleaf wanted to be like Firestar, he was so respected, even by cats of different clans.

While Hollyleaf was thinking of her dreams of becoming leader, her clan was already near the bottom of the hill. With a hiss of surprise, she ran down to them, and hid behind Birchfall. She gave her shoulder a self conscious lick. As her clan dispersed around the island, Hollyleaf looked for RiverClan. Sure enough the fishy smell of the river cats were there. But as she looked around, Hollyleaf couldn't find any. But she did find Dawnpaw. Hollyleaf was saddened, this bright young she-cat wasn't her kin anymore, but they could still be friends! The small brown she-cat ran over to Hollyleaf, greeting her.

"Finally your here! I thought ThunderClan would never come" she mewed happily.

"I know" Hollyleaf meowed, "So Dawnpaw, hows ShadowClan?" Dawnpaw looked at her as if she had bit her tail off.

"What? Did i say something?" Hollyleaf hoped she hadnt offended her in some way.

But then Dawnpaw burst out into laughter, "My names not Dawnpaw, Its Dawn_fire _now!".

So Dawnpaw, Dawnfire, had finally gotten her warrior name.

"Congratulations! When was the ceremony?" it must have been recently, because Hollyleaf saw her a half a moon ago and she was still Dawnpaw.

"Just yesterday! Can you beleive it, im a warrior now!?" the young warrior looked as if she was going to burst out of her pelt.

Hollyleaf was happy for her, "Is Tigerpaw here? Did he get his warrior name?".

Dawnpaw nodded, "Hes over there talking to some apprentices, his name is Tigerstripe now. He was almost as excited as I was."

_Both Fitting names, especially Tigerstripe, _Hollyleaf mumbled in her head. Now that she had met Tigerstar, the resemblance between the two was almost scary. Accept that Tigerstripe looked more ginger and had stripes going down his flank.

Dawnfire prodded her side.

"Did you hear what happened to RiverClan?" Dawnfire mewed.

Hollyleaf nodded, "Yeah, its a shame. Where is RiverClan? I scented them, but i dont see any." Hollyleaf thought that maybe they had left the forest, but then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Mistyfoot.

"There all over there" Dawnfire pointed with her tail, too the muddy side of the island. There were about five or six RiverClan cats, most of them looked rather weak.

"Thats all!?" usually they had around ten or twelve cats at the gathering, and she couldn't spot Leopardstar.

"After the fire" Dawnfire meowed, "RiverClan came too stay with ShadowClan.".

Hollyleaf was surprised that of all cats, Russetstar would allow another clan in her territory.

"But where are the rest of them? And i dont see Leopardstar."

Dawnfire shuffled her feet, "That's most of them, a few are back at camp. A lot of warriors were killed in the fire, and after it, some of them decided they wanted to leave RiverClan and became rogues."

Hollyleaf was shocked, RiverClan was one of the strongest clans, and now they were depending on ShadowClan. Before Hollyleaf could ask about Leopardstar, a yowl bellowed across the clearing.

"The gathering will start now!" the voice of Onestar called.

The small white tom looked old, but still rather young. Cats became silent and looked up at there leaders. Hollyleaf noticed Mistyfoot leap onto her rock gracefully

. "I will start!" Russetstar hissed, taking immediate control.

Rolling her eyes, Hollyleaf turned to listen.

"ShadowClan has been doing rather well, we have two new warriors, Dawnfire and Tigerstripe!".

ShadowClan cats cheered and chanted there names, Dawnfire looked embarassed. As the praise died down, Russetstar continued.

"As all of you know, two sunrises ago RiverClan's camp was set on fire. They are currently staying with us, until they find a new home."

Russetstar nodded to Mistyfoot, obviously finished. Hollyleaf heard many cats questioning why Leopardstar wasnt there.

"Cats of all clans!" she called out, her silver pelt gleaming in the moonlight. "It is my sad duty, too report that our leader Leopardstar died yesterday".

Hollyleaf couldn't beleive it, the great Leopardstar was dead? She was the oldest living leader, and had ruled for many, many moons. Cats of RiverClan were mourning for there leader, howling there sadness.

"I will take the journey to the Moonpool during the half-moon. Also i have appointed a new deputy, Rainstorm."

Hollyleaf turned her gaze, and saw a blue-grey tom glowing with pride, he looked rather young to be deputy.

Mistyfoot continued, "During the fire we lost many cats, including Voletooth, Pouncetail, Blackclaw, Mintfur and Mothwing".

Hollyleaf froze as she heard the names of the dead cats. Blackclaw and Voletooth were two of RiverClan's strongest warriors, and Mothwing was there medicine cat. It looked as if Onestar was about to speak, but Mistyfoot rose her tail.

"There is something else i think all of the clans should know. The morning of the fire, there were twolegs in our territory. The fire was not a natural cause, it was a twoleg."

The newly appointed leader's words chilled Hollyleaf to the bones. Twolegs lighting fires? Why would they do such a thing? Many of the other cats looked horrified as well.

"It seems as if, they want us either gone, or dead" she mewed sadly.

_Hollyleaf knew, that one way or another. The twolegs were going to get what they wanted, they always do._


	7. Chapter 5: New Blood

CHAPTER 5

**Hey heres the new chapter. Its finally the weekend, and i will probably write alot, so expect probably 2 chapters tommorow. Thank you for all your reviews, and please continue reviewing. Thankiez!**

**~Blaze~**

_A cold draft blew in _from the open hole in the nursery. Burningkit awoke, shivering. He moved in closer to his mother to get warm, but for some reason she wasn't there. At the other side of the nursery his sister Sunkit was sleeping with Daisy, keeping each other warm. Deciding he couldn't sleep any longer, Burningkit got up and stretched his tiny flame colored legs. As he exited the nursery the sky was painted beautiful colors. Violets and scarlet all mixed in together, it as going to be a good day. And there was only going to be one more moon, before he and Sunkit were six-moons old! That meant he was going to be an apprentice. Burningkit couldn't wait for that day, he could finally serve his clan!

As he gazed across the camp for Squirrelflight, she was no where to be seen. But his brother Jayfeather was sleeping outside of the medicine cats den, his dark gray tail was poking out.

_Looks like his tail is gonna be my breakfast! _Burningkit meweled inside his head. Dropping into the hunters crouch, the tiny kit stalked forward. As Jayfeathers tail came into view, he leapt for it. But in mid jump, teeth fastened around his scruff. Trying to struggle free, the cat let him down. Turning around Burningkit realized it was his grandmother Sandstorm.

"Burningkit isnt it a little early for you too be up?" she purred questioningly.

He looked for an easy answer, "I was cold and hungry. And Squirrelflight was gone, I was just going to see if Jayfeather wanted to play" he mewed cutely, hoping she wouldnt be mad.

"What about Squirrelflight playing with food?" a drowsy voice asked, it was Jayfeather.

"Go back to sleep you lazy lump" Sandstorm called, half laughing, half rolling her eyes.

His brother laid back down, and was snoring in no time. Burningkit couldn't help but laugh, sometimes Jayfeather was so funny!

"Burningkit" Sandstorm hissed to him, looking at him straight in his bright amber eyes. "If you want a piece of fresh-kill, then go get some. But go directly back to the nursery, do you understand?" Sandstorm prompted him, waiting for an answer.

Burningkit nodded, "Gotcha Sandstorm" and padded off to the pile of fresh-kill.

_All a bunch of stupid mice! _he hated the taste of mice, they were so small and gross. _Ah ha! _he found his favorite food, a robin! Bringing the robin over, he scooped it up into his mouth, and decided what to do next. Sandstorms gaze was watching him from up by Firestar's den. Rolling his eyes, Burningkit decided it was in his best interest to return to the nursery.

The nursery was enlarged, since Hazeltail and Honeyfern had become queens, but they still refused to sleep in the nursery. _Lots of more kits! _And that meant more cats that he could control. Daisy was about as big as Cloudtail has gotten, but probably not that fat.

Sunkit was still sleeping, her golden body next to the long haired white queen. A smile creeping across his face, Burningkit approached her. Crouching behind her, Burningkit threw his Robin onto his sister, and immediatly ran back to his nest. Sunkit awoke with a hiss of fright, which in turn awoke Daisy.

"What in StarClans name is going on!?" Daisy hissed, giving her fur a quick lick.

Sunkit's eyes were full of horror, "A robin attacked me!" she shrieked.

Burningkit couldn't help laughing.

"Ok, if you want to play pranks on your sister, then thats fine. But do not wake me up, once im up i cant go back to sleep!" Daisy yelled at him.

Burningkit opened his eyes, "Sorry Daisy, i was just bored. No stupid warriors around to play pranks on".

Daisy gave him a harsh glare, "Then go annoy someone else, go find Dustpelt. Im sure he'll enjoy getting pestered by kits."

Dustpelt had became an elder, after the attack from ShadowClan. He injured his leg, and therefore couldn't hunt or patrol.

"Isn't FernCloud pregnant?" Sunkit mewed from the corner, she looked wide awake now. "

Oh StarClan only knows" Daisy hissed, rolling her eyes. "Those two have had more kits then i can even count. This must be there fourth litter."

Burningkit was confused, "But only they only have three kits, Birchfall, Foxcatcher and Icestorm!".

Daisy nodded, "Three alive kits, but Ferncloud told me she lost four others. Larchkit, Hollykit, Shrewpaw" Daisy paused, "And now Spiderleg".

The queens eyes were now filled with sorrow, Burningkit felt bad for her.

He decided it was time for Daisy to be alone, "Come on Sunkit, lets go bug Dustpelt".

His sister nodded and said goodbye to the queen, and followed him. Running out of the nursery, he headed for the elders den. _Finally! _The clan was starting to become active. Sorreltail and Brackenfur were stretching outside the warriors den. Leaping in front of them, Burning kits greeted the two mates.

"Morning Sorrytaily! Mornin Brackeyfur" he loved mixing up the warriors name, and switching them about.

"Hi Burningkit" Sorreltail mewed, licking her paw. Brackenfur just gave him an annoyed look.

"You two seen Squirrely?" he asked them, wondering where his mother went.

Brackenfur answered first, "You mean Squirrel_flight!?". _

Burningkit nodded.

"I think she's on a patrol with Brambleclaw and Hollyleaf" Brackenfur told him, returning to washing.

"Thanks Bracky!" he mewed, hoping to annoy the golden tom.

Flicking his tail to his sister, Burningkit made his way to the elders den. Dustpelt was sleeping next to Longtail, both of them looked as if they were dreaming.

"Should we wake them up?" Sunkit piped in, her golden eyes shining.

It was probably not a good idea to wake them up. Dustpelt loved kits but he had a bad temper when his sleep was interrupted.

"No" he told her, "Hey I have a better idea!".

Running out of the elders den, Burningkit raced towards Firestar's den. Scampering up the jagged ledge that led to his grandpa's den, Burningkit hoped Firestar was still sleeping. Before he could even enter the den, a loud yowl was heard across the clearing. immediatly Firestar bolted out of the den and almost ran into Burningkit.

"Stay here" the strong flame furred leader hissed to him, as he leapt of the ledge.

Another yowl came from the nursery, _it was Daisy! _Ignoring his grandfather, Burningkit ran down the pathway and speeded away towards the nursery, Sunkit was way behind him. Whitewing, Berrynose and Ferncloud were already gathered outside. Burningkit ran through there legs, and when he went in he saw Daisy on the ground, squirming in pain. Firestar looked scared, but rather calm. Noticing Burningkit was there, he called to him.

"Burningkit go get Jayfeather or Leafpool. Daisy is having her kits!".

Excitement flooded through him, _more friends! _But when he realized how much pain his clan mate was in, he ran to the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather was still sprawled out on the floor, but Leafpool was sleeping quietly.

"Wake up you fat badger!" he yelled, cuffing Jayfeather.

He awoke with a hiss, and looked around as if the clan was being attacked. "Burningkit go away, let me sleep!" Jayfeather mumbled grumpily.

_He never listens to me! _"Jayfeather wake up! Its Daisy, her kits are gonna pop out!".

Jayfeathers ears immediatly pricked up, and he jumped to his feet. But Leafpool was already near the exit of the den, herbs in her mouth. Jayfeather followed her, and so did Burningkit. Inside the nursery, no one but Firestar, Leafpool, Jayfeather, and him were in there, and of course Daisy.

"Get these little fur-balls out of me!" she screamed, writhing in pain.

Leafpool padded to the queens side, and licked her. "Calm down Daisy, im going to give you some herbs to ease the pain."

Leafpool unwrapped the leaf that she brought, and pulled out some tiny herbs. They smelled like mint! Feeding Daisy the herbs, Jayfeather handed Leafpool a moss ball full of water. She squeezed the water into Daisy's mouth, just before an earsplitting yowl came out of her mouth.

Jayfeather looked to Leafpool, "Is it time?".

The older Medicine cat nodded, "Almost" then bent down behind Daisy.

She looked up to her, "Ok, when i say now. You have to push as hard as you can. Even though the herbs i gave you will help ease the pain, it will still hurt."

Daisy nodded swiftly, squirming in pain. Burningkit padded in circles in anticipation, How many kits would there be!? Leafpool positioned her paws onto the former kittypets stomach, and felt it gently.

It was a couple seconds before Leafpool mewed, "Push Daisy, its time!".

The white queen did as Leafpool was told, then something amazing happened! Something that looked like a wet mouse fell out of Daisy, it was surrounded in some yucky sack, that Jayfeather broke with his teeth. A weird smell hit Burningkits nose, _was that a kit? _Jayfeather told something to Firestar, who then came back with Ferncloud and Whitewing. Whitewing took the kit and began licking it in the opposite way. Soon it was as fluffy as a cloud! Another yowl escaped Daisy's lungs, and before he knew it, Burningkit saw Jayfeather carrying over two more kits! The two she-cats again licked them queen, and they mewed for milk. Burningkit padded over to the three kits. The first one was a dark brown and white she-kit, who looked really small. The next two were screaming there heads off, and were both pitch black, one a tom, the other a she-cat.

Daisy was yelling again, "Theres still more!?" she both screamed and asked.

Leafpool nodded, "About three, maybe even more".

Daisy meowed with shock, "Oh StarClan, this is absolutely my last litter!".

Jayfeather chuckled, as Daisy swore at him. Burningkit laid down by the three kits.

"Hi im Burningkit, what are you're names?" he hoped they would answer him, but Squirrelflight had told him long ago, that it took awhile for them too learn to talk.

The brown and white she-cat stumbled around blindly, and the two black ones screamed for food. Burningkit nuzzled them. There soft kit fur was warm and fluffy, it felt kind of like a rabbit, but softer.

"Firestar can i name one?" he asked, he had good names picked out for the black one.

Firestar gave him a look, "Ask Daisy" he mewed quietly.

Burningkit got up and turned to Daisy, who was yelling her head off as another kit popped out.

"Daisy can i name a kit?" he asked her. The white queen looked like she were about to rip someones throat out.

"If I survive this, you can name one" she hissed sarcastically.

Firestar took him by the scruff, "I didnt mean right now for StarClans sake!".

Jayfeather was licking the kit that just came out. Once it was cleaned up, Burningkit was stunned. The kit was beautiful! He could already tell it was a she-cat, her pelt was a shiny silver, with bits of scarlet mixed in. Handing her to Whitewing, Jayfeather looked at Burningkit.

"Burningkit, go help Whitewing with the kits. Lick them to calm them down, once Daisy is done, then they can eat" the dark gray tom told him, turning back to Daisy.

_Wasnt she done yet? How many kits were gonna pop out? _He shook his head, turning to Whitewing.

"Can i help?" he looked at the new she-cat, she already had her eyes open! "Her eyes are open!" he told Whitewing, wasn't that rare?

"Oh no they arent Burningkit" she mewed, then looking down at the kit. Her mouth widened in surprise, "Holy StarClan! They are open. How is that possible?".

Burningkit smiled in happiness, this kit was a healthy one! A good future play-mate. As the flame colored kit turned around, he noticed Jayfeather bringing over yet again another kit.

"What is she giving birth to a whole clan?" Ferncloud hissed jokingly.

This time it was a golden tom, that looked rather small compared to his siblings. "Go on" Whitewing pushed him forward.

Burningkit stepped forward, and began licking the tom. It tasted rather weird, but not bad. Once the kit was warm and fluffy, Burningkit looked up to see how he did. But neither of the warriors looked at him, they were staring at Daisy.

Once he turned around, Burningkit was horrified. Blood was all over the nursery floor, at first he thought it had come from a kit, but it was Daisy's. _More blood gushed out, as Daisy fell down, passing out. _


	8. Chapter 6: Secrets

CHAPTER 6

_Silence blew across the nursery, _Jayfeather stood frozen. The scene in front of him, even though he couldnt see it, was horrifying. The scent of blood was almost overpowering, hitting his mouth like a monster. The queen cried out in pain, as Leafpool licked her head. "Shhh" she mewed quietly to Daisy, trying to calm her down.

"Jayfeather" he heard his name being called, but didnt react.

"Jayfeather!" the voice once again called his name, he looked up at Leafpool.

"Go get me cobwebs now! And get some Thyme!" she hissed, turning back to Daisy.

Jayfeather nodded, and turned to exit the den. Ferncloud and Whitewing were holding kits in there mouths, as did Burningkit, struggling to hold one of them. The two warriors helped the kit out, and exited the nursery. Jayfeather felt as if he was in slow motion, it didn't seem real. Daisy was always one of the nicest cats in ThunderClan. She and her kits came before Jayfeather was even born. He remembred being a kit, Daisy was the one that suckled him and his siblings. Realizing he had to do as much as he could for her, Jayfeather raced into the medicine cats den. The scents of herbs were all around the den, as he gathered up as many cobwebs as he could. Grabbing the thyme on his way out, someone blocked his exit.

Hollyleaf stood there looking angry, "I cant beleive that stupid tom!" she hissed.

Jayfeather tried telling her to move, but she wouldnt shut up!

"No matter how many times i tell him. Foxcatcher follows me around like a kit wanting milk!" she rambled on.

Jayfeather pushed her aside, "Hollyleaf shut up!" he hissed angrily to his sister.

Running out, the suns golden lights hit his pelt, making it warm. Back at the nursery, Leafpool was hovering over Daisy, as the queen took deep breaths.

"Quick give me them!" Leafpool told him, as he handed over the herbs.

She applied the cobwebs to Daisy to stop the bleeding, and gave her some of the thyme to swallow. Jayfeather felt a something paw him from behind, it was Burningkit.

"Will....Will she be ok?" he stammered out, his eyes huge with worry.

Jayfeather felt a pang of sympathy for the kit, he shouldnt have seen this happen. He licked the flame colored kit, soothing him. "

Im sure she will be" he mewed quietly, "Go help Whitewing and Ferncloud with the kits, they need to be kept warm".

Burningkit nodded as he burst out, going to help.

"Jayfeather" Leafpool said quietly, making him turn around.

She looked up at him, her green eyes shining. "I stopped the bleeding, and the thyme seemed to have calmed her down. But she's in StarClans paws now, we just have to wait and see" his mentor mewed quietly, looking down at Daisy.

The queens eyes were closed, for a second he thought that she had died. But then he could here her breathing, it was slow, but still there. Behind him, Ferncloud entered.

"Leafpool, my grandkits need milk. And i dont know if Honeyfern or Hazeltail has any" the gray cats eyes were full of worry for her sons kits.

Leafpool nodded, "Daisy can still feed her kits, but she wont for long. She needs her energy to produce milk, and the kits will drain it as they eat".

Ferncloud nodded and came back with two of the kits. Then came Whitewing and Burningkit, both holding kits. Laying them down by Daisy, they stumbled around. But then one of the kits sniffed and found Daisy, and began Suckling. As soon as the silver one started eating, the others found there way too. Leafpool laid down beside her, licking the kits.

"Im going to stay here" she mewed, not looking at him.

Jayfeather nodded and decided it was best for him to leave. The sun was rising up over the dark trees of the forest. The clan was beginning to wake up, warriors were padding out of there dens yawning. The dawn patrol was obviously back, Hollyleaf still looked angry from Foxcatcher, And Squirrelflight was now comforting Burningkit and Sunkit. The scent of Brambleclaw hit him, as the huge tabby walked forward.

"Jayfeather?" he asked, sitting down next to him. "Will Daisy be ok?" Brambleclaw sounded worried, but Jayfeather could tell he was distracted.

"I dont know. Leafpool seems to think she will, but it could turn the other way" he told his deputy

Brambleclaw nodded, but remained next to him. Jayfeather wondered what was wrong, "Did something happen?".

Brambleclaw tensed up at Jayfeather's question. The deputy sighed and turned his head to whisper into Jayfeather's ears.

"Well, on the border patrol, we were patrolling near WindClan territory" he paused to make sure no one was listening in.

"And we saw something weird" Brambleclaw hissed.

_Well what was it!? _Jayfeather almost hissed, waiting for him to continue.

"We...we saw ShadowClan cats in WindClan, talking to Onestar. At first we thought they were trespassing, but the Onestar brought the warriors back to camp".

Jayfeather was puzzled, _ShadowClan cats in WindClan territory? _The two clans hated each other! "Why would they be meeting?" Jayfeather asked.

Brambleclaw shuffled his paws, "I dont know, but whatever it is. I can bet you its not good".

And it probably wasnt good, ShadowClan have and always will be dark and evil. But they were on pretty good terms with WindClan, Firestar and Onestar used to be friends. As Brambleclaw said goodbye, and went to talk to Firestar about something, Jayfeather noticed that Lionblaze wasnt anywhere in camp.

He caught the dark gray pelt of Cinderheart stretching outside the warriors den, and went over to talk to her. It was a rather cold morning, frost was on the ground, and the sky was beginning to become overcast.

"Hey Cinderheart" he greeted his friend.

She looked up, her blue eyes shining beautifully.

"Hi Jayfeather, whats up?" she mewed, beginning to lick her paw.

"Not much, Daisy had problems while kitting though" he mewed quietly.

Cinderheart's gaze shot up, "Is she ok!? Did she have the kits?".

Jayfeather nodded, and Cinderheart pretty much leapt up. "Where are they? Lets go see them!" she mewed happily.

It probably wasnt best to bring her into the nursery, while Daisy was still hurt, But Jayfeather couldnt say no to her.

"Ok, come on" he mewed, turning and walking in the direction of the nursery.

"How many are there?".

"I think five of them, there were six, but one died" he answered, thinking about the dead kit.

"Thats too bad, but five is a lot! ThunderClan's gonna have lots more warriors in the future" Cinderheart mewed.

He felt a tingle of excitement, maybe one of these kits would be a future medicine cat! He couldnt wait for an apprentice to boss around, like Leafpool did to him. And Leafpool was getting rather old, Firestar and Sandstorm were practically ancient. As they entered the nursery, Jayfeather was shocked. Daisy was awake, licking her kits!

"You're ok!?" he burst out, running to Leafpool and Daisy's side

. Leafpool nodded, "She woke up a couple minutes ago, it seems she just fainted." Daisy yawned, "I feel ok now, but i feel kinda weak and tired. Can someone get me something to eat?" she mewed nicely.

Cinderheart stood up, "I will, I'll get you the biggest prey there is!" the dark gray said, as she ran out of the nursery.

Daisy yawned again, as her kits squirmed for more milk.

"They're beautiful" Leafpool whispered, looking at the five kits.

Daisy nodded, "Yeah they are, these two" she pointed with her tail too the two black ones, "Look just like Spiderleg, none of them look like me though" she mewed, laughing.

Jayfeather took in a breath, the dead kit in fact looked exactly like Daisy.

"Daisy...." Leafpool began, "When.....When you fainted, another kit was born. She was already dead though, she had a white pelt like you" the medicine cat told her, her voice barely a whisper.

Daisy's expression faded for a moment, Jayfeather couldnt sense any fear or sadness coming from her.

"I know" she mewed, "I saw her before i passed out, maybe it wasnt meant to be" Daisy sighed, licking her kits.

Leafpool nodded, looking at Jayfeather. Paws entered the nursery, as Cinderheart dropped a huge squirrel beside Daisy.

The white queen looked up at her with immense gratitude, "Thanks, i feel like i haven't eaten in ages!".

Barely a second had passed before she dove into the squirrel, eating like a mad cat! Jayfeather laughed, it seemed as if the queen had made a full recovery.

"So..." Cinderheart mewed, laying down next to the kits, "Have you thought of any names for these little furballs?".

Once Daisy was done eating, she looked up.

"I have a few picked out. This one.." she pointed at the brown and white she-cat, "I think I'll name her Robinkit".

_Robinkit, _a fitting name, Jayfeather thought.

"And these two" she nudged the black tom and she-cat, "I think I will name the tom Coalkit. And the she-cat, Violetkit".

Jayfeather nodded, "Those are great names!".

Cinderheart agreed, "I love Violetkit, its so pretty" she mewed happily, "What about those two?" Cinderheart pointed to the other kits.

"Well" Daisy began, "The silver one, i think I'll name her Silverkit" Daisy laughed, "Its original i know, but i like it."

Leafpool agreed, "Its a beautiful name, what about the tom?".

The golden tom was obviously the biggest, he looked quite healthy also. Daisy looked at him, thinking for a moment.

"I always liked the name Copperkit" she mewed happily.

_Have enough color's of the rainbow? _Jayfeather laughed in his head, but they were all good names.

"Great names Daisy" Firestar's voice echoed behind him, "They'll make fine warriors someday" he mewed, padding in.

The flame colored leader went over towards his daughter and whispered something in her ear. Leafpool nodded, getting up and following Firestar out of the den. Curious to find out what they needed to talk about, Jayfeather turned to follow. "I'll be right back" he told Daisy and Cinderheart, who were both nuzzling the kits.

His mentors scent, trailed behind the nursery. Jayfeather crept outside, keeping close to the side of the nursery, he listened in on them.

"But why?" Leafpool hissed, she seemed rather angry.

Firestar answered next, "I dont know why there doing this Leafpool, but they are!" he growled at his daughter.

Jayfeather could smell fear coming from both of the cats, _what were they talking about?_

"But Firestar" Leafpool continued, "Its too soon! How is he too guide us? You havn't even begun his training yet. If the twolegs come to ThunderClan, then we're doomed!".

Firestar paused for a moment, then mewed quietly.

"I know Leafpool, But if we are too walk this path, then we are going to have to start earlier then we planned, _before_ the twolegs kill the forest."

Jayfeather was utterly confused, _What were they talking about?_


	9. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

**Ok heres the new chapter, please read and review. Its not as long as the other ones, but its rather good (i think XD). And please guys, if you dont review then i dont know how im doing. And to Crystal Cavern, Icethroat21, xBlaze of Silencex, Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen, and Skystripe, thank you for reviewing, i will post the next chapter tommorow, thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

CHAPTER 7

_Hunger clawed at Lionblaze's stomach. _He knew a hunting patrol was going out soon, and figured it was best too go. The clan needed to be fed before him, but maybe he could grab a bite to eat on the way. Getting up and stretching, Lionblaze noticed that the warrior's den was pretty much empty. Only Berrynose, Icestorm and Sorreltail were still sleeping.

Padding out of the den, Lionblaze heard a noise behind him, and saw a bright white pelt following him. Icestorm exited the den, the same time as he did, and looked at him, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Hi Lionblaze" she mewed nicely.

Lionblaze nodded, "Hey Icestorm, are you coming on the hunting patrol?" the golden tom figured maybe that was why she was following him.

"Sure" she said happily, "When's it leaving?".

Lionblaze looked across camp, Brambleclaw was gathering up warriors to leave.

"Right now, lets go tell Brambleclaw we'll go" he hissed to her.

Icestorm agreed, and the two cats stalked towards there Deputy, and waited for him to finish speaking.

`"Brambleclaw!" Lionblaze called.

The dark brown tabby turned his head, "Yes Lionblaze?".

He swished his tail, "Can me and Icestorm join the hunting patrol? Lionblaze wanted to provide for his clan. Brambleclaw gazed upon the two warriors, his amber gaze burning.

Then he finally nodded, "Yes you may, go join Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker".

Lionblaze bowed his head in thanks, and went to find the two. Poppyfrost was guarding the camp, her dark tortoiseshell pelt was shivering from the cold. Icestorm lead them over to her, and she flicked her tail to Poppyfrost.

"Oh hi" she shivered, "Are you two joining the hunting patrol?".

"Yeah" Icestorm mewed, "Wheres Mousewhisker, that lazy lump better not be sleeping" she hissed.

Just as the words came out of the white she-cats mouth, the small gray and white body of Mousewhisker came running from the nursery.

"Have you guys seen the new kits?" he mewed excitedly.

Icestorm nodded, as did Poppyfrost, Icestorm was kin of the kits

"They're so small" Mousewhisker mewed.

Icestorm snorted, "Well what did you expect? Did you think Daisy gave birth to badgers? Of course they're small mouse-brain."

Mousewhisker cuffed her ears playfully, as he dodged a swipe of her claws. Lionblaze heard paw steps padding towards them, and saw Cloudtail yawning.

"Poppyfrost, im here to take you're place" he mewed drowsily, "Brambleclaw said that you guys can leave now, catch me something good will ya?".

Icestorm chuckled, "Yeah right, who are you gonna protect the clan from? I bet you'll fall asleep!" she hissed.

The long furred white tom didnt respond, it took him awhile to figure out what she said.

"Hey!" he hissed, "Im a senior warrior, of course I'll protect my clan".

"More like a senior" Icestorm whispered again, as Cloudtail lunged at her tail.

She leapt out of the way gracefully and padded out into the forest, "Come on guys, leave the slow badger here to guard the camp".

Mousewhisker laughed, and Cloudtail said something that sounded like a swear. The forest was rather cold and dark for sun-high. The clouds blocked out the suns rays, not letting any of the warmth through. It was getting closer and closer to leaf-bare, the frost that layered the ground would soon be replaced by snow. The dark gray clouds above his head, Reminded Lionblaze of smoke. It sent a shiver down his spine, as he remembered the day of the fire. He hadnt seen Thistlepaw for awhile, and was avoiding it. The tom was badly burned and scarred, most of his body hairless. Leafpool had treated his burns, and stopped them from getting infected, but he could still barely walk. It pained him to know that his apprentice would never become a full warrior, he might as well move into the elders den.

A flash of white in front of him, told him that Icestorm had caught something. The white she-cat killed the vole quickly, smiling with joy.

"Nice catch" he meowed, sniffing the air.

"Thanks, where did Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker go?" he asked, looking for the other two warriors.

Icestorm hissed, "StarClan only knows what those two are doing" she laughed.

Lionblaze turned his head in confusion, "What do you mean?".

Icestorm looked at him as if was a dumb fox, "Are youPoppyfrost follow's him around constantly, and Mousewhisker likes it."

_Wow, _Lionblaze thought, it seemed as if all of ThunderClan were love struck. Daisy and her new kits, and Honeyfern and Hazeltail both expecting. Even Ferncloud looked suspiciously plump. Lionblaze sighed, Dustpelt being an elder wouldnt stop those two from having more future ThunderClan warriors.

_But not me, _he sighed. Not one ThunderClan she-cat that he knew of liked him. For a little bit, he thought that Cinderheart may have, but she seems to have taken more interest in his brother. Even Jayfeather seemed to like her, but he would never do anything to jeopardize his duty of being a medicine cat. Adleast, Lionblaze didnt think he would. In ThunderClan there's been a long history of medicine cats, not sticking to the rules. Just look at Yellowfang! She had kits in ShadowClan! And Leafpool, who got pregnant by some cat that neither of them knew. Leafpool refused to tell them who there father was.

Shaking his head from the thoughts, Lionblaze looked up, and Icestorm was gone. _Where in StarClans name did she go?! _Sniffing the air, Lionblaze followed her scent trail. It lead closer to the ShadowClan border, maybe Icestorm followed a prey scent.

"Icestorm!?" he called out, searching the trees.

There was no sign of her white pelt, but her scent led closer to the ShadowClan border, too close. _What was she doing!? _Racing off towards the border, Lionblaze searched for his clan mate. Hoping that her scent drifted away in a different direction, but it didn't. Suddenly Lionblaze heard a yowl up ahead, his heart stopped, he had to help! Racing through the trees, Lionblaze could here cats fighting, and when he got there he was shocked.

Icestorm was there, her beautiful white pelt, now covered in scratches and blood, she was fighting three cats. Lionblaze launched himself onto a tabby she-cat, it was Kinkfur. She was taken by surprise and quickly fell to the ground. Lionblaze took advantage, and slashed her matted pelt. She yowled in pain, and Lionblaze felt a lump scratch his leg. Looking down, he saw a small black tom trying to scratch him, he looked as if he just came from the nursery. He threw the apprentice off easily, and heard a yowl from behind.

Icestorm was fighting with a brown tom, that had a long scar, Lionblaze recognized him as Ratscar. Turning back to his opponent, Lionblaze gave her a harsh bite on her front paw, that sent her running back to ShadowClan. Icestorm was quickly losing blood, as well as the fight. Throwing himself onto Ratscar, he realized that the ShadowClan warrior wouldnt go down easily.

"Say hi to StarClan for me!" the mangy tom hissed, slashing Lionblaze's face.

Dodging , the claw just grazed his chin. Jumping up onto his back, Lionblaze clawed his ears. Yowling in pain, Ratscar flipped over and tried to scratch Lionblaze's underbelly. Turning himself on his side, he aimed a long slash down the toms back, right next to his huge scar. Ratscar moaned in pain, and spit something evil at him, as he ran off into the marshes. Lionblaze breathed heavily, that was harder than he thought. But even though he wasn't being commanded by Tigerstar anymore, he could still feel the extra strength rushing through his veins.

Beside Lionblaze, the black apprentice was still there, his pelt puffed out. He couldnt help but chuckle, the apprentice still had his kitten coat.

"Go" he mewed nicely, "I dont want to hurt you" he told the apprentice.

The black tom let his fur lie flat, then looked up at Lionblaze with his yellow eyes. "I...I dont want to fight" he mewed quietly, turning around as if to make sure no one was watching.

Icestorm came back, still growling.

"Drive this puny apprentice away!" she hissed, her blue eyes cold with fury.

The black tom shrunk back, "I dont want to go back there!" he pleaded, his eyes huge with fright.

Lionblaze was confused, the apprentice didnt want to back to his home?

"Why not?" he asked, licking his blood matted fur.

The black tom shuffled his paws, "Its Russetstar" he mewed, "She's making all the kits fight warriors. Snaketail killed my sister, Fawnkit!."

Lionblaze was horrified, they were making the kits fight?!

"How cruel!" Icestorm seemed as frightened as he was.

"Whats you're name?" Lionblaze meowed, trying to comfort the frightened kit, "How are old are you?".

The apprentice looked down, "My names Adderkit, im four-moons old."

He was even more shocked then he was before, _he's still a kit! _

"You're just a baby!" Icestorm meowed, leaning down and licking the frightened kit.

Lionblaze was surprised at how motherly the warrior was. One second she wanted to turn him into fresh-kill, now she was treating him as if he were her own kit! Once Icestorm was done comforting him, Adderkit looked up at Lionblaze, then spoke. _"Can......Can i please join ThunderClan?" _


	10. Chapter 8: The Battle

**Hey, heres the new chapter. Kind of a fill-in chapter, but whatever. The next one, i promise you will be the longest one yet, and will be the battle scene! And again thanks for all your reviews, keep on reviewing**

**~Blaze~**

***************************************************************************

CHAPTER 8

_"Adderkit are you sure? You'll be leaving you're life in ShadowClan behind, what about you're mother?". _

Lionblaze was worried, that if in fact all that this kit said was true, that ShadowClan might send a patrol to retrieve him.

"Im sure!" Adderkit mewed, "Please dont make me go back, I'll die! And Snowbird knows that im coming here, she told me too!".

_Snowbird_, Lionblaze had met her before, she was a nice cat. He cast a look at Icestorm, and she nodded in approval. Lionblaze breathed in, and turned to Adderkit.

"Alright, you can come back to camp with us, but it isnt my decision if you stay, ultimately its Firestar's", he told the kit, making sure he understood that there were no promises.

Adderkit nodded quickly, "Thank you!".

Looking to Icestorm, he turned around in the direction of camp.

"Ok then, lets go back now" he told the two, beginning to pad away.

Icestorm made sure that Adderkit was following, then turned to him.

"I know this is the right thing to do, but what about ShadowClan?" she whispered.

Lionblaze knew what she was talking about, if ShadowClan knew that ThunderClan was helping him, they might attack, but he played dumb.

"What about ShadowClan?" he mewed, looking forward.

Icestorm mewed louder, "They might attack us! If they want him back bad enough, then they'll do anything!".

He knew Icestorm was right, but didnt want to admit it, _was he bringing death onto his clan? _

*** * ***

As they entered ThunderClan camp, Lionblaze felt hot glares on his golden pelt. It wouldnt have taken long for the scent of ShadowClan to drift into the clearing, not too mention Adderkit's pelt stood out. Lionblaze's pelt began to bristle as he saw Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker walking towards them, they were eating prey at the fresh-kill pile. He was about to yell at them, but Icestorm beat them too it.

"Where in StarClans name were you two!?" she yowled at them, her pelt bristling.

The two warriors shrank back, and Mousewhisker answered.

"We...um, we were just hunting!" he mewed, turning to Poppyfrost who was shaking her head in agreement.

"Yeah, thats it. What took you guys so long?" the tortoiseshell warrior looked embarassed and puzzled.

Icestorm looked as if she were about to rip the young she-cats throat out, but seemed to let it go.

"We were attacked!" Lionblaze put it, speaking a little louder, so the other cats could hear him.

"Attacked?" Mousewhisker hissed, turning his head to the side, "By who?".

Icestorm gave him a mean glare, "By ShadowClan you idiot! I was hunting by the border and they ambushed me! If Lionblaze didnt come and save me, i probably would have been crow-food, with no thanks too you!" she spat at the two, turning around to face him.

For a second, Lionblaze feared the she-cat, but then he realized that she was grateful to him.

"Lionblaze? Icestorm?" the voice of Firestar called, walking towards them.

_Here it goes! _Either Firestar would be angry, or he would welcome Adderkit to there clan.

"Who is this?" he asked calmly, peering at the small black kit.

"This is Adderkit" Icestorm answered. "We found him during the battle, Ratscar and Kinkfur were making him fight with them."

Lionblaze stepped forward, but then realized it was probably better for the ShadowClan kit to tell the whole story firsthand. He pushed Adderkit forward with his paw, and left him in front of Firestar.

"Well?" the flame leader asked, in a gentler tone.

Adderkit stood to his feet, not even coming shoulder length to Firestar, then puffed out his chest.

"It..It started a moon ago, After Blackstar died, Russetstar realized that they needed more warriors. She started taking kits from the nursery and making them fight against the warriors. Snaketail killed my sister Fawnkit, when she was only three-moons old." he mewed, his yellow eyes starting to water.

"That poor kit" the mew of Squirrelflight startled Lionblaze, as he saw she was standing next to him.

Firestar nodded for Adderkit to continue.

The black kit shuffled his paws, "And after Russetstar announced that i was going to fight against Smokefoot tommorrow, My mother Snowbird told me to come with the patrol, and wait for a ThunderClan cat, and ask to join."

A wave of shock rolled off of the ThunderClan cats. Lionblaze could tell because they were all speechless, then Birchfall spoke.

"But Smokefoot is the deputy! They really expect a kit to try and beat one of the best fighters in the forest? Thats insane!" he hissed, his pelt bristling.

Firestar nodded in agreement, "I had thought low of ShadowClan before, but this is the lowest of low. First it started with Brokenstar training kits early, but now Russetstar has taken it a step further!" he hissed in fury.

Lionblaze was quite surprised, it was rare for Firestar to get so mad, he had never seen him like this.

Icestorm stepped forward, "Firstar?" She asked calmly, "Adderkit wishes to join ThunderClan, may he?".

Firestar looked at her, his once green eyes that were burning, now softened as he looked at the kit, "Of course" he meowed, "What kind of leader would i be, if i turned down a kit?".

Adderkit nodded his thanks, and purred extremely loud, he sounded like a twoleg monster. Lionblaze felt happy for the ShadowClan kit, he wasnt in danger anymore, and could finally feel at home. But all that happiness slipped away, he could shake off the feeling, that ShadowClan wouldn't let this go without a fight, but ThunderClan was willing to fight for one of there own.

Suddenly feeling drowsy, Lionblaze got up and stretched his muscles, they were aching from the fight. Preparing to go take a nap in the warriors den, Lionblaze noticed Brambleclaw's tabby pelt padding towards him.

"Were you hurt?" he mewed, his amber eyes having a tint of worry in them.

Through his whole life, Brambleclaw had been Lionblaze's father, he raised him and his siblings since they were kits, him not being the deputies real son, wouldnt change that.

"Not really" he answered, "Just a few scratches. Icestorm got hurt more than i did" he turned his head to look at the white warrior, she had blood running from her wound.

"Well" Brambleclaw began, "You two should go check in with Leafpool or Jayfeather, those cuts may not be bad now, but if they get infected, it could get worse."

Lionblaze nodded, and did as his deputy told. Icestorm was already in front of the Medicine cat's den, peering inside. He crept up to her, trying to see what she was looking at.

"Lionblaze!" she mewed in surprise, turning around.

"Oh, sorry Icestorm, i didnt mean to scare you" he told her, apologizing.

Icestorm gave him a dirty look, "You didnt scare me, i was just surprise, thats all" the white she-cat hissed, licking her puffed out tail.

Lionblaze snorted, "So what were you looking at?".

Icestorm gazed at him, her blue eyes reflecting his golden pelt. "I...I just wanted to see how Thistlepaw was doing" she mewed, looking down at her paws.

Lionblaze stopped breathing for a moment, his days of avoiding Thistlepaw were coming to an end.

"He's in there?!" Lionblaze mewed, looking inside.

Icestorm nodded, "Where else would he be?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "You know?" the white she-cat walked up to him, "I know you feel like its you're fault, what happened to Thistlepaw. But its not, you couldn't have done anything to save him."

He looked at Icestorm, her blue eyes looked full of wisdom for a cat so young. But she didnt know what she was talking about, _it was my fault! _If he hadnt have left him alone, then none of this would have even happened! The fire reminded Lionblaze, of the words that Tigerstar said. Did someone in ShadowClan or RiverClan lead Thistlepaw into the fire? Who could have done that!?

"If i was just there, then i could have done something" he said quietly.

His friend turned to him, "And what would you have done!? What could you have done!? Thistlepaw would have gotten hurt either way, if you were there or not!" she hissed.

Lionblaze turned his head the other way, not able to look into Icestorm's eyes. The thought if it was like fire, seared under his skin, it was his fault that his apprentice would never be able to walk again!

"Lionblaze?" the voice of his brother hissed, from outside the Medicine cat's den. Jayfeather padded towards him, "Is something wrong?".

He shook his head, "No, everything's fine" he mewed simply, not looking his brother in the eyes, not that it would matter.

Jayfeather turned to Icestorm, who just looked at Lionblaze, then turned and left.

"What happened to you?" Jayfeather snorted, "You look terrible!".

Lionblaze looked at his brother, "Thanks a lot!" he hissed.

Jayfeather sniffed Lionblaze's pelt, "You should let me put cobwebs and some Marigold on those, they might get infected."

He shook his head, "I'll be fine" and turned away.

Jayfeather looked confused, "You want to get an infection? What are you a mouse-brain?!" he hissed, following Lionblaze.

Anger and depression surged through him, he couldnt face seeing Thistlepaw! Not yet.

"Jayfeather!" He yelled, louder than he mean, "Just leave me alone!".

His brother stopped in his tracks, a curious expression on his face, and went back into his den. Immediatly after yelling at his brother like that, he felt bad. _I should go apologize, _he thought, going back in the direction of the medicine cats den.

But as he made it there, he was cut off by a loud yowl. His fur rising up on his neck, Lionblaze jumped around.

The blood in his veins stopped, _as he saw what looked like the whole of ShadowClan racing into ThunderClan camp. _


	11. Chapter 9: A Mysterious Power

**Hey, heres the new chapter. Its not as long as i wanted it too be, but i havnt been feeling well. I'll probably update again either tonight or tommorow, thanks! Please R&R**

**~Blaze~**

*******************************************************************

CHAPTER 9

_A bone-chilling yowl bounced through the warriors den, _making Hollyleaf jolt awake. The smell of blood instantly hit her nose, _ThunderClan was being attacked! _Swiftly getting up, she looked around the den, it was empty other than Graystripe, and Brightheart.

"Wake up" Hollyleaf prodded Graystripe awake first, then hissed at Brightheart.

"Wha?" Graystripe mumbled, raising his head.

"We're being attacked!" She hissed, heading towards the exit.

Immediatly the two warriors raced out after her. As Hollyleaf braced herself for the battle, another yowl came from the elders den. She ran out, her pelt bristling from anger. Cats were fighting all over, it looked like pretty much all of ShadowClan was fighting, but ThunderClan was more in numbers. It was barely nightfall, twilight ascending onto the camp. Her gaze drifted over to outside the elder's den. Dustpelt was fighting with a white ShadowClan she-cat, struggling with his limp. She ran over to the elder, Brightheart following. The ginger and white she-cat threw herself onto the ShadowClan cat, knocking her too the ground. As the two she-cats fought ruthlessly, Dustpelt ran inside the nursery, his tail disappearing. Hollyleaf followed, and saw an appauling sight. A black and ginger tom was standing over the body of Longtail, slashing his throat.

"No!" Dustpelt hissed, ramming into the tom, that Hollyleaf recalled as Redclaw. "Dustpelt move!" She hissed, throwing him out of the way, and leaping onto the ShadowClan tom.

Redclaw rolled on the floor, trying to throw her off. She leapt up into the air, as sharp claws just grazed her stomach. His underbelly now unguarded, Hollyleaf aimed a blow, scathing it with her claws. The tom screamed in agony, blood gushing from his wound.

`"Get out of our camp!" she hissed, giving him a nip on the tail, that sent him running out of camp. "And dont come back!" she called, with fury.

``````````Dustpelt was licking the body of Longtail, he was already dead.

`"Stay in here" Hollyleaf told the elder, he wasn't strong enough to fight. The dark brown tom didnt seem to hear her, as he groomed his friend. Deciding it was best to leave him alone to grieve, Hollyleaf exited the den, looking for another fight. Cats were wrestling all across camp. Brambleclaw was fighting with the ShadowClan deputy Smokefoot, the two seemed evenly matched. Firestar and Sandstorm were fighting shoulder to shoulder with Rowanclaw and Toadfoot. A wail of agony broke out on the other side, sending Hollyleaf running. Bumblepaw and Briarpaw were struggling with a light gray she-cat. Hollyleaf stopped in her tracks as she realized that it was Dawnfire. She was fighting furiously, overpowering the siblings.

"Dawnfire!" Hollyleaf growled. This was _her _clan, and no matter what happened, she would die to defend it.

The gray she-cat looked up, her eyes blazing with anger.

Briarpaw got out of the she-cats grasp and slashed her face, "Get out of ThunderClan you piece of Fox-dung!".

Dawnfire's eyes glazed over, and Hollyleaf could tell that she was about to unleash her fury on the small apprentice.

"No!" the black warrior rammed into Dawnfire, knocking the air out of her. She gave her a scratch on the ear, to make sure she wouldnt forget this.

Struggling out of her grasp, Dawnfire looked at Hollyleaf, "How dare you!" she spat.

"How dare me?" Hollyleaf couldnt beleive that Dawnfire would blame her. "You're the one attacking my clan! Now get out!" she was burning with anger and frustration, and a little betrayal.

Dawnfire's fur bristled, as she spat.

"Watch your back! This isnt the last of ShadowClan" the light gray she-cat turned away, stalking back to her camp.

Bumblepaw was on the ground beside her, his pelt was bleeding badly.

Briarpaw was worried, "Hollyleaf! Hes hurt, what should i do!?" the apprentice was shaking.

Hollyleaf turned around, to look at the Medicine cat's den, it seemed clear to go. "Can you manage taking him to Leafpool by yourself?".

Briarpaw nodded, and picked up her brother by the scruff, dragging him to help. Darkness now shrouded over ThunderClan camp, drenching it in shadows. Snarls and yowls could be heard for miles from the center of camp. Fur and blood covered the ground, as cats fought endlessly. A couple of the ShadowClan cats had already retreated, but they still werent surrendering yet. The golden pelt of Lionblaze was fighting ruthlessly with two warriors at the same time. Hollyleaf recognized them as Scorchpelt and Crowfrost. She was about to go to her brothers aid, but stopped in her tracks. Her brother leapt onto Crowfrost, scratching his eyes, until they were filled with blood. The black and white tom sped off blindly, yowling in pain. Scorchpelt stepped back, afraid the same would happen to him. Lionblaze slashed the toms nose, sending him crying back to ShadowClan.

_I guess he doesnt need my help, _she thought to herself, as Lionblaze threw himself back into the battle. She scanned the camp for the pelt of Russetstar, certainly the leader wont have let her clan fight without her. Hollyleaf couldn't find the ginger she-cat, and decided to go back into the fight. Gingerpaw and Whitewing were fighting with three apprentices, and not doing well. Heading over to help, Hollyleaf caught the sight of a ginger tail entering the nursery. _No! _she ran with all her speed into the nursery, and caught a horrifying sight. As she had thought, Russetstar was standing in the center of the nursery, and in the corner, Daisy, Burningkit and Sunkit were guarding the five kits. Beside Russetstar, the dark brown body of Snaketail growled at the ThunderClan cats.

"You wont touch these kits!" Daisy hissed furiously, her long white fur bristling.

Russetstar stalked forward, her muscular haunches flexing.

"Oh, but dear i dont want to touch them, i want to train them as ShadowClan warriors. And if i am too do that, and i will, then you will need to be exterminated."

The leader growled menacingly, as did her warrior.

Hollyleaf stepped inside the den, the two ShadowClan cats noticing her. Snaketail turned swiftly and bolted into Hollyleaf's pitch-black pelt. She swerved to try and dodge him, but was knocked down by the weight of the tom. The wind felt as if it was taken from her lungs, she couldnt breathe. Russetstar advanced towards Daisy and the kits. _No! I have to save them! _Hollyleaf pushed with all her might to throw the dark brown tom off of her, but he wouldnt budge.

"Get off of me now!" she growled at him, baring her teeth.

Snaketail gazed at her, his hazel eyes that were once full of evil faded, and he got off of her. Stunned, Hollyleaf took a chance, and ran to the other side of the nursery. Russetstar turned to her warrior, "Snaketail what are you doing!? Attack her!" she growled.

The warrior just stood there, his eyes staring off into nothing, he didnt answer. `"Snaketail!" Russetstar hissed at him, trying to advance towards the kits.

"Leave now Russetstar!" Hollyleaf hissed, her black pelt moving towards the leader.

Daisy moved, guarding her own kits, as well as Burningkit and Sunkit. But the small flame colored kit stepped forward, and was almost a tail length away from Russetstar.

"Some leader you are!" he hissed, his tiny pelt bristling. "You fought this battle to get back Adderkit am I right!?" he asked, with rage he approached Russetstar, who actually looked intimadated.

"Yes" Russetstar answered, "We came to get him back, ThunderClan stole him from us, that is why this battle began."

Burningkit bristled, he gazed at the ShadowClan cat, his amber eyes burning with fury. "Then tell me" he began, "Why one of _your _warriors did this!?" he revealed a small black body behind a curtain of lichen, it was Adderkits.

Hollyleaf gasped, the young kit was dead!

"No!" Russetstar mewed, acting like a mother who just lost her kit. She padded over to the body, and began licking him. \

Hollyleaf was confused, Russetstar was the one that trained him and his sister to fight warriors, and Fawnkit died.

"Im sorry" Russetstar gasped, "I didnt want any of this to happen, im so sorry" she cried out, grooming the dead kit.

Burningkit looked flustered as well, but then let his fur lie flat. Hollyleaf walked over to the dark ginger leader, "Russetstar, leave ThunderClan camp now!".

The ShadowClan she-cat looked up at Hollyleaf, her green eyes were full of sorrow, "I didnt want this too happen! But they made me do it!".

The dark ginger she-cat looked tired and hurt, as she ran out of the nursery. Confused, she followed Russetstar outside, Burningkit trailing closely. Warriors were still fighting, a few lifeless bodies were spread across the camp, she couldnt tell if they were ThunderClan or ShadowClan. Lionblaze moved in the distance, and growled as Russetstar approached. She looked upon the camp, as a loud yowl escaped her lips. "ShadowClan!" she called in the same bitter and cold voice, "We leave now".

Many of her warriors looked stunned and confused, but followed there leader's orders, and gathered at the entrance of the camp. She lead them out, but turned back and gave Hollyleaf one last look, her eyes watering, then ran into the forest, back home. ThunderClan cats let out yowls of victory, padding to the center of camp. Leafpool and Jayfeather came out of the Medicine cats den, carrying herbs and medicine. Firestar leapt up onto the High-Rock and looked upon his clan. His flame colored pelt glowed brightly in the moon light, the silver rays reflecting. But his green eyes gazed down below, they were full of sadness.

"ThunderClan!" he called, "We have won, and prevailed against ShadowClan, but not without a price. We have lost three valuable cats, Longtail, Toadspot, and Larchpaw"

Yowls of grief poured out from the cats, most belonging to Birchfall and Whitewing, they had lost there son. Hollyleaf shivered at the sight of the bodies, they could have easily belonged to one of her kin. She looked around the clearing, everyone that she cared for was there, accept for one cat, Brambleclaw. She scanned the camp for the sign of his big tabby pelt, but couldnt find it. Before she could say anything, a call broke out.

"Where is Brambleclaw?!" Squirrelflight asked, searching for her mate.

Many of the other cats looked around, even Firestar searched for his deputy. Squirrelflight began to panic and ran around the camp, sniffing for his scent. But no matter where they looked, there was no sign of the deputy.

"Over here!" the mew of Gingerpaw jolted Hollyleaf to the other side of camp, near the rock ledge. She ran, and stopped dead in her tracks as Squirrelflight fell to the ground in sobs.

_A trail of blood lead to the body of ThunderClan's deputy, Brambleclaw was dead. _


	12. Chapter 10: Young Apprentice, Old Mentor

**~Heres the new chapter, hope ya like it. Should update tonight or tommrorow, depends on how many reviews i get. So review! XD**

**~Blaze~**

******************************************************************

CHAPTER 10

_Burningkit padded slowly up to Squirrelflight, _she was on the ground sobbing.

"Mother?" he mewed scared, "What's wrong?".

He could tell by the way she looked at him, that something had gone horribly wrong. The clan was eerily silent, even though all the warriors were there. A crowd was standing around something, murmuring.

"Whats going on!?" he asked again, padding over to investigate it.

"No!" Squirreflight hissed, and grabbed him by the scruff

. He squirmed in her jaws, "What happened!? Wheres father!?" he searched the camp for the tabby pelt of Brambleclaw, he was no where to be seen.

Leafpool ran past him, carrying herbs that smelled like mint. Burningkit waited for his mother to let him down.

"Do you promise you wont run off?" She asked, her mouth full of his dark flame fur.

He pouted, "Yes".

She let him down carefully onto a pile of frosty grass. Waiting for his chance, Burningkit watched his mother. She was distracted when Brightheart came to talk to her, he went for it. Racing out from under her legs, he went in the direction of the crowd. Squirrelflight chased after him, but he was too quick, and he dived between the warriors legs. When he jumped over Berrynose's tail, he was in the middle of the crowd. It was dark, but not dark enough too tell what was laying there.

"Brambleclaw!" he mewed, rushing to his fathers side. He buried his small pink nose into his fur, breathing in his fathers scent.

"No...." he whispered, starting to cry.

Leafpool went beside him and whispered something in his ear, but he didnt listen. The light brown she-cat bent down and listened to his fathers chest, her white paws pressing lightly onto him.

She gasped and lifted her head up, "Hes still alive! Jayfeather, go get me some cobwebs, and the poultice that i made!".

Burningkit saw the dark gray pelt of his brother bound off towards the medicine cats den, and in an instant he was back with cobwebs, and some herbs in a leaf. Leafpool bent down, and set the herbs next to him.

"Burningkit" she mewed softly, "I need room to help Brambleclaw, please stand back".

He did as he was told, and watched fearfully as the medicine cat did her work. From what he could tell, Brambleclaw was close to joining StarClan, even though his chest was moving slightly, his breathing was shallow.

"Will he be ok?" a soft voice asked, from behind him. Burningkit turned around to see his golden furred sister, Sunkit.

"I dont know" he whispered to her, "But Leafpool is doing all she can".

Sunkit was shaking, it wasn't that cold out, maybe she was scared for her father's life, as he was. He heard a hiss, and his mothers dark ginger pelt came up beside him. He prepared for his mothers wrath to come down on him, but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at Brambleclaw.

Leafpool was putting the poultice that she made onto the huge wound that was slashed across the deputies stomach. After it was all layered, she applied the cobwebs, that neatly wrapped it tight so it would stop the bleeding. Burningkit looked at his father, he appeared to be sleeping, he adleast seemed for comfortable.

"Will he live?" Squirrelflight asked Leafpool, looking her sister in the eye.

The pretty light brown she-cat looked up from her patient, "He's in StarClans paws now, but i can tell you one thing. He wont be able to patrol or fight anymore".

Burningkit was shocked, _why couldnt he fight? _

"Why not Leafpool?" Firestar advanced, looking his daughter in the eye.

Leafpool examined Brambleclaw's back legs, "There broken, it looks as if he may have fallen from the top of the cliff, he'll be lucky to walk again".

_But ad least he's alive! _Burningkit wanted to scream at them.

The warriors of ThunderClan shuffled uneasily, Cloudtail stepped forward.

"Firestar, if he cant walk, then he cant be deputy anymore" the white tom mewed to his uncle.

Burningkit didnt understand, "Why not!?" he called out.

Squirrelflight hushed him to be quiet, but he just look at Firestar.

"If a deputy cant patrol or fight Burningkit, then they cant be deputy anymore, he will have to retire to the elders den" Firestar mewed sadly, shaking his head.

Burningkit just didnt understand, it wasnt fair! Why did it have to happen to _his _father!? Why not some old bag like Dustpelt?! Fuming with anger, he ran past his mother and the other warriors and ran into the nursery. Pushing himself into his moss bed, Burningkit started to cry. He closed his eyes tight, not wanting to open them ever again. He remembered the day when Brambleclaw let him leave camp for awhile, his father showed him the big oak! And even Four-Trees! The two of them investigating the forest, Brambleclaw catching him a mouse to eat. They even got too chase of some kittypet!

But it was all gone now, he would never roam the forest with his father again. He wished that he had the power to reverse time! Then none of this wouldnt have happened! Brambleclaw wouldnt have been hurt, and this battle wouldnt have even happened. Thinking back, he remembered Adderkit, the kit had only been here for a short time, and now he was dead. Getting up, Burningkit padded over to where the kits body lay, it was gone.

"Daisy" he mewed, suddenly alarmed. "Did someone take Adderkit's body!?" he asked the white queen, who was still guarding her small kits.

"What?" she hissed, "No one took him, is he gone!?".

Burningkit nodded, _was the small black tom still alive? _

*** * ***

"Come on Sunkit, hurry up will ya!?" Burningkit hissed to his sister.

Sunkit stumbled out of the nursery, Squirrelflight fussing over her. It was time! This was the day for there apprentice ceremony, Burningkit was about to leap out of his skin he was so excited.

"Ok Sunkit, goodluck. Now, Burningkit" Squirrelflight meowed, padding over to her son.

Realizing what was coming, the flame furred kit tried to scamper in the other direction, but his mother got to him first, covering him in licks.

"Stop Squirrelflight! I want to look like an apprentice, not a RiverClan cat!" he pleaded, trying to force his mother off him.

Once she was done, Burningkit gave her a glare of annoyance.

"Oh stop it" Squirrelflight mewed, flicking his ear with her tail, "Go see if Brambleclaw is ready to come to the ceremony, Firestar will start it any second."

He had almost forgotten! His father was going to be able to come today! Leafpool and Jayfeather had been working with him, training his legs to walk once again. His back one was completely broken, but the other one was just sprained, he could walk ok. Nodding to his mother, Burningkit sped off to the nursery. Inside, Jayfeather was giving Thistlepaw some water and herbs. Burningkit winced at the site of the apprentice, he was almost unbearable to look at. Thistlepaw had always been an energetic and eager cat, but now he looked as weak as an elder.

"Burningkit!" the mew of his father directed his gaze to the back of the den. He was laying down in a bed of moss, Leafpool examining his paw. "Is it time?" the dark brown tabby asked, yawning.

Burningkit nodded eagerly, "Yup! Are you fine to go?" he wanted to make sure it wouldnt hurt his father to be walking.

"I'll be fine, i just need to stretch" he mewed, getting up.

It had only been two dawns since the attack from ShadowClan, and Firestar had still not appointed a new deputy. Many of the cats were frustrated, and shocked. Maybe Firestar was waiting for a sign? Whatever the case, he was still glad that Brambleclaw was deputy, for now.

"Burningkit" Leafpool mewed, "You should go now, I'll make sure Brambleclaw makes it in time" the medicine cat assured him.

The kit nodded, and exited the den. It was bright outside, the ground was frozen with frost. The clouds were white, and looked like Daisy when she was pregnant. Sure enough, a small snowflake drifted down, melting on his pink nose. He sneezed, as more came falling down. Ahead of him, the bright flame coat of his leader bounded down from his den, _It was time! _Sure enough, his grandfather leapt onto the Highledge and made the usual announcement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here beneath the Highledge, it's time for one of my favorite ceremonies!" the leader announced, his green eyes beaming.

Sure enough, warriors poured out of there dens, as did Dustpelt and the three apprentices. Even Daisy who had her five kits following after her came out to the entrance. Daisy had been in mourning up until today, for her son Toadspot who was killed in the battle. The clan also mourned the loss of Longtail and Larchpaw. Once all the cats were gathered beneath him, Firestar began.

"It is time to make two of our kits apprentices, they have waited a long time for this day, and have earned it" Burningkit was shaking from excitement, _who would his mentor be?_

"Sunkit!" Firestar called down to the golden she-cat, who was shaking even more than Burningkit.

His sister jumped up onto the Highledge and sat next to Firestar.

"From this day until you receive you're warrior name, you will be Sunpaw." "_Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" _The ThunderClan cats called out, Burningkit joined in. Sunpaw smiled at them, looking a little embbarased.

"May StarClan watch over you, and light your path until you find the strength and caring to become a warrior" Firestar told her, his eyes gleaming with pride. He turned to the crowd of cats, "Graystripe!" he announced, as the gray colored tom blinked at him with surprise. "You were a great mentor to Brackenfur, I trust you will pass on all the skills you have learned to young Sunpaw here" Firestar meowed to his old friend.

Graystripe padded up, "I will train her as best i can" he mewed, gazing up at his new apprentice.

Sunpaw stepped forward and the two touched noses. Once Sunpaw and Graystripe were seated, Firestar called Burningkit up.

"Burningkit?" he mewed, looking into his amber eyes.

Burningkit looked up to his leader, excited as a newborn kit.

"You have waited long to become an apprentice, and defended Daisy's kits well during the battle. From this day forward, until you receive you're warrior name, you will be known as Burningpaw."

_"Burningpaw, Burningpaaw!" _The clan chanted once more.

He was about to burst with excitement, as he saw his father in the crowd.

"And seeing as ThunderClan needs as many strong warriors as it can get" he meowed, gazing both at Burningpaw and the clan, _"I shall be mentor to Burningpaw!". _


	13. Chapter 11: Two Visions

**~Heres the new chapter. My tv wasnt working, so i had time to work on it. Plus i had a snow day today. Thanks for the reviews, and please write more. Expect more chapters tommorow!**

**~Blaze~**

*****************************************************************

CHAPTER 11

_A cold breeze shook the branches of a Rowan tree, _sending pure white snow falling to the ground. The ground was frozen solid, covered by ice and leaves from leaf-bare. Jayfeather looked above, the moon was covered by dark clouds. _This must be StarClan _he thought, there was no other explanation to the reason that he could actually see. Jayfeather took advantage of his sight, looking for any signs of the starry cats.

As he gazed across the nigh-filled landscape, tiny stars darted towards him. But they weren't stars, they were cats. He padded forward to investigate, and finally came to a small clearing, where a waterfall sat, pouring endlessly. The water rippled, full of black waves, reflecting the little amount of moonlight that shone down. For some reason the water wasn't frozen with ice, it confused Jayfeather.

"Welcome" a voice behind him hissed.

Jayfeather turned around, and saw the silver-blue pelt of Bluestar, the former ThunderClan leader.

"It took you long enough" another cat padded up beside the leader, it was Yellowfang.

"Nice to see you too" he mewed to the long furred dark gray she-cat, she had sass to her.

Her mouth formed into a bit of a smile, "Anyways, Bluestar shall we tell this _young _medicine cat?" she asked, emphasizing the word young.

Jayfeather was sure she was trying to say that he was too young to know whatever they were about to tell him. Bluestar answered with a flick of her tail, and she sat down.

"Jayfeather, we have brought you here to share something very important with you" she mewed, her silver eyes full of wisdom.

Jayfeather could sense worry and a bit of fear coming from the old she-cat. Bluestar sighed, then continued, "Dark times are ahead, and the clans are in peril." Jayfeather looked at her, "Do you mean the fire? Why would twolegs set a fire?" he asked her, confused. Yellowfang shot a fearful glance to Bluestar, who looked worried herself.

"Thats part of it" she said, "The reason for the fires, are still unknown to StarClan, but one thing we do know, is that they are advancing towards the clans. Pretty soon, they will claim your's and the other clans territories, maybe forcefully".

Jayfeather was shocked by her words, _Why are twolegs such selfish mouse-brains? _he asked himself, not sure if he would ever be able to answer that.

"But why?! Where will the clans go? We already moved here from the last forest, you really expect us to go somewhere totally new?!". He was outraged, this was _there _home, and now those stupid twolegs were going to take it from them.

"Calm, young one" Bluestar mewed soothingly.

_Calm?! _How could he be calm!?

"We have sent you some help though" Yellowfang put in, nodding to Bluestar.

"Yes we have, and that is how you will find a new home, before the twolegs kill the clans" she told him, sure of herself.

Jayfeather shook his head, what kind of help could save them? "What do you mean?" Jayfeather laid down, a bit interested to here there ideas.

"The fourth apprentice, he will guide you" Bluestar mewed, smiling.

Jayfeather tilted his head to the side, _The fourth apprentice? _What in StarClan's name did that mean? They always were so cryptic.

Yellowfang smiled, "I see you are confused, you may be for sometime now, but eventually it will come to you" she hissed, a sparkle in her eye.

_Whatever you say, _he gave up trying to figure out what it meant, maybe when he woke up, Leafpool would know.

"But there is something else troubling us, as well as you" Bluestar flicked her ear, looking into his pure blue eyes.

"You mean ThunderClan's new deputy?" Jayfeather guessed, that was the only thing he was concerned about, it had been three sunrises since the battle, and Firestar still had not named a deputy.

Bluestar nodded, "Yes, It is a sad thing about Brambleclaw, he is a great and wise cat. But a new dawn is coming, and if ThunderClan will be prepared for it, and they must. Then they will need a capable deputy."

Yellowfang agreed with her, as Bluestar got up off of the snow covered ground. The waterfall that sat beside them, continued to pour cold water into the pool. Bluestar padded towards it, her pelt glimmering with stars. Interested, Jayfeather followed. Once she was at the base of the pool, the StarClan cat reached out her paw, dipping it into the frozen water. It rippled, sending small black waves across it. Jayfeather advanced to the edge, peering deep into the water.

"I dont see anything" he hissed impatiently.

Bluestar didnt look at him, she just mewed, "Wait, it will come".

He peered deeper, focusing his eyesight into the murky water. Shapes began to appear, at first dark and blurry, then becoming clear. It was dark, and it looked as if it took place in the forest, there were leaves scattered about. As if he were there himself, Jayfeather could smell the forest, crisp leaves, wet moss, even mouse. But as he gazed harder, it looked like the sun was rising, bright red light was reflecting into the pool. Jayfeather gasped, and stood back as he realized the light was coming from flames that were blazing. The flames soon engulfed the whole forest in a matter of seconds, scorching it to nothing. As it continued burning, a shape could be seen behind the fire, it appeared to be an extremely large cat with fur around its face. Jayfeather couldn't tell what it was.

All at once the pool turned back into dark water, with not so much as a hint that it was used to tell signs. He stood back, his eyes still glued to the pool. His mind raced, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Yellowfang moved towards Bluestar, calling her over with a flick of her tail. The silver leader obeyed, and whispered something in the medicine cats ear, which made her eyes widen in shock. Jayfeather noticed this, and joined them.

"What did that mean!? It was the forest! It was burning, and there was some kind of cat cat that i saw behind it, was that a tiger?" he couldnt quite figure out what cat that was.

Bluestar shook her head, "No, it wasn't a tiger. It was a Lion" she whispered.

He analyzed what he just heard, then it came to him. _It was a Lion! A lion behind a blazing wall of fire! _he figured it out, the new deputy was too be Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze?" he mewed, astonished that his brother would be chosen.

"Hes too young isnt he? Surely there are more quialified cats, what about Brackenfur or Graystripe!?" Jayfeather hissed.

Lionblaze was certainly a great fighter, and a noble warrior, but not deputy material, ad least not yet.

Bluestar paced around in circles, "This doesnt make sense!" she growled, seeming furious and confused.

Jayfeather was puzzled, "What doesnt make sense?".

She beamed at him, her eyes blazing with confusion.

"The signs were all wrong! They have been misleading all this time. And that stupid cat has gotten to her!" Bluestar rambled on, saying stuff that didnt quite make sense to him.

Yellowfang padded to her leader, and told her something. Bluestar calmed down, still looking angry.

She breathed in, "If that is what the pool says, then it must be true."

Yellowfang agreed, "Go back now, tell Firestar and Leafpool what you saw, then he will make his desicion. Lionblaze is too be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

The medicine cats words seeped into his mind, as he realized he had too go. "Fine" he mewed, "But i dont know about this, it just seems wrong for some reason" he told them, unsure of there decision.

Bluestar flashed a glance at Yellowfang, but said nothing. Jayfeather turned to leave, his tail hanging low in worry.

As he walked along the path, he waited to be woken up, but it never came. The rocky path was covered with snow, as the dark gray cat walked along. He was about to think that he was dead, and would stay here forever, when a yowl made him jerk in the other direction. _Bluestar! _it was the leaders yowl. He raced off back to the waterfall, seeming to have the speed of a WindClan warrior. As Jayfeather ran, he closed in towards the clearing, and entered. Bluestar and Yellowfang were standing at the edge of the pool, they both seemed fine.

He ran to there sides, "Whats wrong? I heard a yowl!".

Bluestar just gazed at the pool, as she whispered, "look". Jayfeather didnt understand, but then saw what the leader was staring at. His eyes danced as he turned towards the pool, they water was now golden. He didnt see what it was at first, but then his eyes focused, and he gaped in shock.

_The water was filled with what appeared to be blowing sand. It was a Sand storm. _

*** * ***

_Jayfeather opened his eyes, _he breathed in a sigh of relief, he couldnt see anything. He sniffed around, it was cold inside the Medicine Cat's den, it was snowing outside. Leafpool was in her nest, towards the back of the den, sleeping quietly. Jayfeather rose to his feet, shaking himself to warm up. He suddenly sprang alert, as the dreams from lat night came running back to him. _I have to tell Leafpool! _he raced to her nest, and prodded his mentor, and mother awake.

"For the last time Bumblepaw!" she hissed sleepily, "You're sister is not trying to kill you!".

Jayfeather tilted his head in confusion, _Briarpaw was trying to kill Bumblepaw? _He ignored her, and poked her once more, "Leafpool, its me Jayfeather. Wake up!" he hissed at her.

The light brown medicine cat rose her head, her green eyes opening into tiny slits.

"Oh Jayfeather, Sorry i thought you were Bumblepaw again, he's convinced Briarpaw is planning to assasinate the whole clan" she mewed, rolling her eyes.

The light brown and white medicine cat sat up, stretching her white paws, "So, is there something you wanted to talk about?".

Jayfeather nodded, "I had a dream" he mewed, and before he could finish, Leafpool answered.

"Was it StarClan? Did they tell you who the new deputy is?" she pestered him, getting excited.

He nodded, "Yes it was StarClan, i spoke to Bluestar and Yellowfang."

Leafpool nodded, "Who's the new deputy?" she asked.

_Well that's what im trying to tell you! _he hissed in his mind.

"Well" he began, "Im not exactly sure how to say this, but it appears StarClan has two deputies picked out."

Leafpool's jaw dropped open, "Two deputies!? But thats impossible, there must be some mistake!".

He rolled his eyes as Leafpool started freaking out.

"Leafpool!" he yelled, trying to get her too shut up."We have to talk to Firestar, i must tell him about this" he nodded, and exited the den, Leafpool following him.

White snow was falling down, the camp was buried in the cold stuff. Jayfeather chuckled as he heard Briarpaw telling Bumblepaw to eat it. He made his way through the camp, and up towards Firestar's den. He was in there, his flame colored head already up.

"Jayfeather, Leafpool welcome" he mewed happily, standing up to greet his daughter and grandson.

Once greetings were done, he turned to them, curious.

"Is there something wrong?" Firestar mewed, his green eyes searching there's. Leafpool shuffled her paws, then looked to her father. "Jayfeather had a dream, Bluestar and Yellowfang talked to him."

Firestar nodded, then glanced to Jayfeather, "Was it a bad dream?".

Jayfeather shook his head, "No, but they told me who the new deputy should be".

Firestar's head shot up, "Well?! Who is it?" the flame colored leader looked worried and excited.

Jayfeather shuffled his paws and looked to Leafpool, she ignored him.

"Bluestar at first showed me an omen. And that omen said that Lionblaze was too be deputy" he mewed, twitching his whiskers nervously.

Firestar nodded, Jayfeather couldnt sense any fear coming from the older cat. "Really? If Bluestar says so, then Lionblaze is too be deputy of ThunderClan" he mewed happily, turning to exit.

"Wait!" Jayfeather called, making Firestar stop in his tracks.

He looked forward at Firestar, "They also showed me something else, this omen was unexpected. It seems that they have another choice for deputy as well".

Firestar padded back towards him and Leafpool, Jayfeather could sense confusion on him. "Well? Then who is deputy!?" he asked eagerly, waiting for Jayfeather to respond.

Jayfeather twitched, "Sandstorm" he whispered to Firestar.

Firestar gasped, as did Leafpool.

After a moment of silence, Firestar got up, _"It seems as if we have a problem on our paws". _


	14. Chapter 12: A Lover And A Spy

***Hey heres the new chapter, sorry it took so long, i have been busy. Its a really short chapter, but im gonna write more tonight and tommorow. And please review more, i need lots of inspiration XD***

**Thanks**

**~Blaze~**

********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 12

_Harsh wind blew across the forest, _making it a bitter cold ice land. As snow drifted across the sky in waves, Lionblaze squinted. He shivered, his golden pelt shaking from the cold. Beside him, Icestorm and Foxcatcher stood, waiting for the rest of the patrol to return. Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Sorreltail were patrolling the ShadowClan border, while his patrol took RiverClan. There wasn't much patrolling to get done when you cant see a tail-length in front of you. The lake that isolated RiverClan was still not completely solid, making crossing it very dangerous.

"Can we _ad least_ start heading back to camp?" Icestorm hissed impatiently. The she-cat was almost invisible, only her bright blue eyes showing in the storm.

"Not yet" he mewed, looking ahead for any signs of the patrol, "We need to make sure they get back ok, Firestar warned us too be careful around ShadowClan, ever since the battle".

Icestorm sighed, as her brother shivered. Foxcatcher moved around, trying to get warm.

"What kind of ShadowClan patrol would be out in weather like this? Im sure there in there dens being lazy" he hissed, his red fur bristling from the cold.

"What kind of ThunderClan patrol would be out in weather like this?" Icestorm hissed to her brother.

Foxcatcher flicked his tail, "One that's going to freeze their tails off if they don't get warm soon" he gave a look to Lionblaze, that told him the red tom was getting rather annoyed.

Lionblaze always liked Foxcatcher and Icestorm, they were still kits when he was in the nursery, and practically they grew up together. But ever since Hollyleaf refused to be mates with Foxcatcher, it seemed as if the tom blamed Lionblaze for his sister denying him.

"There they are!" Icestorm mewed with delight.

`Lionblaze focused his eyes, and sure enough, out of the white shield of snow came Sorreltail and Brackenfur, padding closely together.

"Wheres Cloudtail?" Foxcatcher mewed, searching for the older tom.

Lionblaze searched as well, as the tortoiseshell and white coat of Sorreltail joined him.

"Hes right here" a figure moved behind Lionblaze, it was Cloudtail shaking his long white pelt. He blended in just as well, if not better than Icestorm.

Brackenfur shook off his snow covered fur, "Shall we head back now?" he twitched his whiskers too Lionblaze.

He didn't want to go back home just yet, the clan needed some food, and he was hungry.

"You guys can go, i think im gonna find some prey to bring back" he mewed to them, motioning them to go on.

Brackenfur nodded, and Cloudtail, Foxcatcher and Sorreltail followed, Icestorm staid behind. She mewed something to Foxcatcher, who looked back too Lionblaze, giving him a glare. Once the patrol was gone, Icestorm padded up to him.

"Can I come with you?" she mewed, "I'd like to go hunting, and I like spending time with you."

Lionblaze smiled, happy for the company.

"Sure" he looked into her icy blue eyes, "Lets head towards the WindClan border, there should be some prey hiding there".

Icestorm nodded, and the two set out on the patrol. The wind was bitter cold, chilling Lionblaze to the bones. Icestorm pressed her soft fur against his, warming him up. He shot a quick glance at the white she-cat, _does she like me? _Sure they were both friends, but did he feel the same about her?

"Look" Icestorm mewed, pointing ahead with her tail.

Lionblaze turned, and saw the WindClan border only a few tail-lengths ahead. "Shall we look for prey?" he asked, sniffing for any creatures that might still be out.

Icestorm nodded, "I'll go this way" she pointed towards sunningrocks.

Lionblaze agreed and set off towards the big oak. The ground was cold and hard, ice forming on top of the snow, making it slippery and shiny. The storm was still coming down, but not as hard. A crow flew over his head, its small black body standing out against the wall of white. The scent of mouse drifted in front of him, it came from a small Rowan tree. Lionblaze stalked forward, his golden paws resting carefully on the snow. He could hear the mouse chewing on a nut, making squeaking noises. Its small brown body was only a few inches away from his grasp, when a sound scared it away, sending it running deep underground.

"Foxdung!" he spat, turning around to see what made the noise.

He immediatly ducked down, a black tom was coming his way, walking noisily in the snow. Lionblaze bristled as he recognized the tom, it was Smokefoot, deputy of ShadowClan. _Hes on ThunderClan territory! _Lionblaze prepared himself for a fight, when a faint hiss distracted him. The small body of Icestorm sat beside him, _how did she do that? _He wondered.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to the white she-cat.

She cuffed him over the ears, "Be quiet will ya? I want to see where he's going". Lionblaze snorted, "I know where he's going, hes probably going to steal prey from ThunderClan! That lazy piece of Fox-dung probably got sick of eating frogs and lizzards".

Icestorm hissed at him to shut up, pointing at Smokefoot with her tail. The black tom changed his course, and was instead crossing the WindClan border.

"Is he mad?" Icestorm hissed in disbelief, "If a patrol finds him, he'll get ripped to shreads!".

Lionblaze nodded, "Good riddance, as long as he's not stealing from ThunderClan" he mewed, looking at Icestorm.

But the small she-cat was already gone, a few tail lengths ahead, she was crossing the WindClan border.

"What are you doing!?" he hissed, following her.

Icestorm didn't look at him, she just hissed, "Dont you want to see what Smokefoot's doing?".

It would be interesting to see why he was on WindClan territory, and it might prove useful to ThunderClan if the two clans knew something they didn't.

Lionblaze sighed, "Ok" he mewed apprehensively, "But _stay _behind me" he told her sternly.

Icestorm rolled her eyes, and motioned for him to go on. Smokefoot wasn't too far ahead, but far enough that they could follow him without being caught. The ground curved into a smooth flat terrain, they were in WindClan territory now. Lionblaze gazed around, and saw a black tail disappearing behind a bramble bush.

"Go!" Icestorm hissed, giving his tail a nip.

He gave her a dirty look, and continued on. Once they were at the bush, Lionblaze flicked his tail for them too hide. Smokefoot was only a tail-length ahead of them, he was sitting down on the snow, as if waiting for something, or someone. Icestorm fidgeted, trying to get comfortable.

"Will you stop that?!" he hissed, as she caused him to get a bramble stuck in his pelt.

Icestorm glared at him, but didn't saying anything, instead her mouth opened in surprise. He soon found out why. Another cat was joining Smokefoot, Lionblaze's pelt started to bristle, as he realized who it was. _Breezepelt! _His fur stood up on ends, as the small WindClan tom joined the ShadowClan deputy. He edged closer so he could listen to what they were saying.

Breezepelt spoke first, "Did you finish it?" the black tom asked Smokefoot.

The deputy nodded, "I did, but it wasn't easy. Russetstar has been keeping me busy, its hard to get away."

Breezepelt twitched his tail in annoyance, "She'll be out of the way soon enough" he mewed with a smile, "Has RiverClan returned to there camp?".

Smokefoot looked away towards the island of RiverClan, "No, they're living in the horseplace, the twolegs moved out" Smokefoot looked down at his ashen paws.

Breezepelt bristled, baring his white fangs, "They were supposed to go back to _there _camp!" he hissed, "How am I supposed to deal with them, if they're right across from WindClan camp?".

Smokefoot shrunk back, Lionblaze was surprised that the large tom would be scared of the puny Breezepelt.

"What was I supposed to do?" Smokefoot asked, starting to defend himself,"Once Mistyfoot became Mistystar, she took over. And Russetstar suggested for them to move there, not me!".

Breezepelt growled, stepping forward so he was face to face with Smokefoot, "Either you convince her to move back to the island, or ShadowClan gets a surprise visit from WindClan."

Smokefoot stood back and gasped, "You wouldnt!" he hissed in disbelief.

Breezepelt growled again, "Just try me, once Ashfoot becomes leader, It'll be much easier to take control then".

The black ShadowClan tom looked at his paws, and then gazed up at Breezepelt with his bright green eyes. "Fine" he mewed quietly, "I'll get it done".

The small dark gray tom nodded, and Smokefoot left.

Lionblaze watched as the black tom's tail disappeared in the snow. Breezepelt stood there, smiling evilly.

"Once the task is done" he hissed, _"Then I'll take care of the three". _


	15. Chapter 13: Upcoming Choice

***Hey heres the new chapter. The new deputy is announced o.O. Pleas review, i wont update unti i get lots more review***

**Thanks**

**~Blaze~**

*********************************************************************************

CHAPTER 13

_Lionblaze stood there in shock, as Breezetail padded back to his camp. _The words that he had just spoken, began to sink in. When he said three? Was he talking about _the_ three? Lionblaze shook his head in confusion, he knew that Breezepelt was a mouse-brain and a bit crabby most of the time, but not evil. But what disturbed him even more, was ShadowClan's role in all of this, _what were those two planning?_

"We need to get back to camp" Icestorm mewed quietly. She looked slightly distracted, something appeared different in her eyes.

Lionblaze moved towards her, "Are you ok?" he asked, setting his tail on her shoulder.

Icestorm looked down, "Its just....." she stuttered, then took in a breath, "Its just that what that cat said, is his name Breezepelt?".

Lionblaze nodded, and Icestorm continued.

"What he said disturbed me, why would they want RiverClan to move back to there original camp? It just doesn't make sense to me" Icestorm shook her head in confusion.

He knew that she was right, whatever Breezepelt and Smokefoot were planning, it was obviously not good. And both of there leaders seemed to know nothing of there warriors planning this. The storm was beginning to get worse, as the sun began to set beneath the white clouds.

"Lets go" he mewed to Icestorm, motioning for them to return to camp.

Icestorm nodded, and followed him as they walked through the forest. The wind chilled him, his nose almost frozen cold.

"Should we tell Firestar?" Icestorm mewed, padding beside him.

Lionblaze was unsure how to answer, _what could we actually tell him?_

"I dont know" he answered her truthfully, "They didn't actually say they were going to do anything? And it doesn't seem to have to do with ThunderClan".

The truth was, it had everything to do with ThunderClan, and his brother and sister. If Breezepelt meant what he thought, then he was going to go after him, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

"Well we could ad least warn RiverClan! It seemed like they were planning something against Mistystar" Icestorm hissed, her eyes furious.

"How are we going to warn them?" Lionblaze knew that they had to cross _WindClan_ territory, to even get to the horseplace! "Lets just wait until we get back, maybe we can talk to Leafpool" he meowed, looking ahead.

Icestorm still looked angry and unsure, as they walked through the frozen forest. They were nearing ThunderClan camp, it wasn't too far now. The scent of a ThunderClan patrol drifted near, as cats came into view. Out of the storm came Cinderheart, Ferncloud, Berrynose and Hollyleaf. His sister padded forward, after recognizing who it was.

"What are you two doing out of camp?" she hissed, eyeing Icestorm suspiciously. Icestorm rolled her eyes and pushed the black she-cat aside.

"For StarClan's sake Hollyleaf, you're not Leader of the clan, so stop acting like it!" the white she-cat growled, continuing on.

Lionblaze was surprised how she stood up to Hollyleaf like that, it was about time someone did. He couldn't help but chuckling as Hollyleaf's black pelt bristled. She turned to him, her green eyes burning.

"So what _were_ you doing?" she growled at him.

Lionblaze tried to ignore her, "Its called hunting, ever heard of it?" he hissed, starting to get annoyed.

As he pushed past her, Hollyleaf followed.

"Hunting doesn't take that long, and i don't see any prey!" she growled at him, looking confident of herself.

His anger began to rise, she acted as if everyone had to report to her, when in fact _she _was just a warrior.

"Its a blizzard Hollyleaf, there isn't exactly prey crawling right in front of you" he told her, trying to get her too shut up.

She glared at him, not seeming to buy his story. She went on with her patrol, as Icestorm and him made there way into camp. Icestorm was already a few tail-lengths ahead of him, when they entered ThunderClan. Millie was standing guard, her dark gray striped pelt standing out vividly against the white.

"Hi Icestorm, Hi Lionblaze" she mewed, chattering her teeth. Icestorm didn't say anything, as she continued on into camp.

"Hey Millie, you surviving out here?" he mewed, hoping she wasn't getting too cold.

Millie laughed, "Im fine, but i would be better, if _someone_ would bring me some fresh-kill" she said sarcastically, turning around to face her two kits that were fighting. She glared at Bumblepaw, "I thought you were going to get me something?".

The striped tom gave Briarpaw a dirty look, "Briarpaw told me she would!" he told his mother.

The dark brown apprentice glared at Bumblepaw, then turned to her mother, "Sorry I forgot. I'll go get you something now" she mewed.

Briarpaw whispered something to her brother, and _he _soon came back with a mouse for Millie. Lionblaze said goodbye, and continued on into camp. Most cats had the sense to stay warm and cozy inside, except him. He wasn't that tired, maybe he could go check on the kits in the nursery. Hazeltail and Honeyfern would be having there kits soon, probably before the gathering, which isnt far away. Shifting his way through the snow, Lionblaze entered the nice warm nursery. Daisy was in the corner, sleeping while her kits play fought. Honeyfern and Hazeltail were sharing a piece of prey together.

"Hi Lionblaze" Honeyfern mewed, looking up from her meal.

Hazeltail looked up, and was dissapointed. "Oh i thought you were Berrynose coming to visit me, that tom hasn't come in here _once _since i moved in" she hissed, shaking her head.

"Im sorry" Lionblaze mewed, he didn't know what else to say.

Honeyfern gave her a lick, "Dont worry, I'll get Mousewhisker to talk to him, or drag him in here" she mewed reassuringly.

When is the gathering?" Honeyfern asked, licking her brown paw.

Lionblaze flicked his tail, "Only in a few sunrises, isn't that when you're kits are coming?".

Honeyfern sighed, "Thats what Leafpool says, but it seems sooner than that". Lionblaze was about to reply, when he was knocked to the floor. He looked up, thinking it was an enemy warrior, but it was just Robinkit.

"Hi lion!" she mewed, smiling while her brothers and sister jumped on him.

He rolled to the floor, letting the kits pile on. Violetkit and Coalkit held his tail down, while Copperkit and Robinkit sat on his head. He looked around for there sister, Silverkit. She was sitting down by Honeyfern, watching her siblings play.

Coalkit mewed for her to come play, but she shook her head, "No thanks". Lionblaze was curious why the kit didn't want to join in the so called fun.

Coalkit snorted, "Silverkit is so boring, she never wants to play!" the black tom hissed.

Violetkit, who looked exactly the same as her brother bit his tail, "Say something about her one more time! I dare you!".

Coalkit mewed for help as his sister's ganged up on him.

He looked to his brother Copperkit for help, but he only shook his head, "Im not getting into it this time!".

Lionblaze smiled, the kits were rather smart for there age, they were only two moons old. Silverkit especially, she seemed to be as wise as Firestar. The kit had a very unusual pelt, it was bright silver, with dark ginger spots, that seemed to look scarlet. And her eyes, she had bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like silver pelt. Lionblaze laughed as Coalkit rolled on the floor, bumping into Honeyfern.

The brown queen hissed, batting him playfully aside, "Watch it furball" she mewed smiling.

Coalkit looked up at the older cat, his gray eyes big. "Sorry Honeyfern" he mewed, turning around and ramming Violetkit to the floor.

As the two fought, Lionblaze heard a call from outside the nursery. Jayfeather stood there, his sightless eyes gazing right at Lionblaze. He got up, saying goodbye to the two queens, and walked over to his brother.

"I need to talk to you, _now!_" he hissed, pressing his tail on Lionblaze, telling him to follow.

He smiled, "Nice to see you too" he mewed too his brother, following him out of the den.

The blizzard was beginning to die down, the snow becoming thinner. The camp was covered in white, reflecting the setting sun's glare. Jayfeather walked towards the medicine den, but instead of going in, he swerved and walked behind it. _Where was he going? _Lionblaze wondered, as Jayfeather stopped once they were alone.

"I have to tell you something" Jayfeather looked worried, as he gazed at Lionblaze.

He perked his ears, "Did something happen?".

Jayfeather nodded, "I had a dream, I was in StarClan. Bluestar and Yellowfang were there, and they showed me their choice for the new deputy" the dark gray tom mewed, avoiding his brother

. Lionblaze looked puzzled, _wasn't this a good thing? _

"Who was it?" he mewed, trying to think who the new deputy might be, Probably Graystripe, or Brackenfur, or maybe even Thornclaw. Jayfeather looked in the other direction, before he answered.

"In the vision StarClan showed me" he stuttered, "It showed you as the new deputy" Jayfeather mewed quietly.

Lionblaze froze still, time seemed to stop completely. _I cant be the new deputy! _He was one of the youngest warriors, why would StarClan choose him?

"I dont beleive it! StarClan actually chose me?" he asked his brother, still astonished.

Jayfeather nodded, "But the thing is, they chose you.....and they chose Sandstorm" his brother paused.

Lionblaze was ever more puzzled then before,_ StarClan chose two deputies? _"Ummm forgive me if im wrong" Lionblaze began, "But can't there only be one deputy?

".

Jayfeather snorted, "Of course mouse-brain, you were both suggestions for deputy, not two deputies."

So either him or Sandstorm would be the next deputy, "Then how will we know who should be deputy?" it wouldn't be fair too choose one over the other.

Jayfeather paused, then began, "Leafpool, Firestar and I have made a plan. We agreed that waiting for StarClan to show us another sign was the best thing to do. So Firestar will appoint a temporary deputy until either me or Leafpool have some kind of sign."

Lionblaze breathed in, in made sense, and he probably wasn't the best choice for deputy anyway.

"Ok, so who's the new deputy?" the golden tom asked his brother.

Before his brother could answer, a call surrounded the camp. They both exited, and entered around the Medicine Cats den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather here beneath the high-ledge" Firestar told his clan.

_I guess this will answer my question, _Lionblaze mewed in his mind, padding over to hear. As the warriors came out and gathered, they were only waiting for Dustpelt. The small brown tom had been quite silent lately, ever since the death of Longtail, Lionblaze felt bad for him. As soon as Ferncloud came, helping her mate along, Firestar began. "The time has come to appoint a new deputy!" Firestar's voice rang across the clearing. "But first I would like to thank Brambleclaw, I couldn't have asked for a better deputy. And may you have many more moons to spend happy and relaxed" The flame colored leader gave a thankful nod to his former deputy.

"And now" Firestar continued, "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestor's hear and approve my choice".

The clan listened intently, as the bright bright moonlight shone down, parting the clouds above. Firestar closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Brackenfur shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan" he meowed with pride, gazing onto his clan.

Cheers engulfed the clearing, as the golden brown tom jumped onto the high ledge next to his leader. His eyes were gleaming with pride as he spoke, "Thank you so much, I never expected for this too come so soon. I will do my best to serve my clan, until it is my time to join StarClan".

Lionblaze nodded happily, Firestar had made a great choice. Brackenfur wasn't an old cat, but he was experienced. Yowls of approval burst out for the new deputy, as they greeted and congratulated him. But as Lionblaze peered upon his deputy, a sinking feeling grew inside of him. How long would he be deputy? _And if StarClan did decide there choice, would he be in Brackenfur's place? _


	16. Updated Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**FIRESTAR- **ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**APPRENTICE, BURNINGPAW**

DEPUTY

**BRACKENFUR- **golden brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT

**LEAFPOOL- **light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, JAYFEATHER**

WARRRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with a long bushy tail

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**CLOUDTAIL- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**THORNCLAW- **golden brown tabby tom

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**FERNCLOUD- **pale gray (with darker flecks) tabby she-cat with

green eyes

**SORRELTAIL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL- **light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, BUMBLEPAW**

**GRAYSTRIPE- **long-haired gray tom

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

**MILLIE- **striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom

**APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW**

**MOUSEWHISKER- **gray and white tabby tom

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**HOLLYLEAF- **black she-cat with green eyes

**CINDERHEART- **gray tabby she-cat

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**ICESTORM- **white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW**

**FOXCATCHER- **reddish tabby tom

**ROSEHEART- **dark cream she-cat

APPRENTICES(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**BUMBLEPAW- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**BRIARPAW- **dark brown she-cat

**GINGERPAW-** dark ginger she-cat

**THISTLEPAW-** tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes, is badly burned,

can barely walk; helps with medicine

**SUNPAW- **small golden she-cat with amber eyes

**BURNINGPAW- **flame colored tom with amber eyes

QUEENS(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**DAISY- **cream long furred cat from the Horseplace; mother of

Spiderleg's kits, Violetkit (black she-cat with blue eyes) Copperkit

(Golden tom with copper eyes) Robinkit (brown and white she-cat)

Coalkit (black tom with dark gray eyes) and Silverkit (beautiful silver

furred she-cat with scarlet patches).

**HONEYFERN- **light brown tabby she-cat; expecting Berrynose's kits

**HAZELTAIL- **small gray and white she-cat; expecting Thornclaw's

kits

ELDERS(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**DUSTPELT- **dark brown tabby tom

**BRAMBLECLAW- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**RUSSETSTAR- **dark ginger she-cat

DEPUTY

**SMOKEFOOT- **black tom

**APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**LITTLECLOUD-** very small tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

WARRIORS

**ROWANCLAW- **ginger tom

**CROWFROST- **black-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE, OLIVEPAW**

**SNOWBIRD- **pure white she-cat

**KINKFUR-** tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at

all angles

**RATSCAR- **brown tom with a long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW**

**SNAKETAIL- **dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**WHITEWATER- **white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**SCORCHPELT- **dark ginger tom with black paws

**REDCLAW- **black tom with ginger spots

**DAWNFIRE- **pretty light gray she-cat

**TIGERSTRIPE- **golden and tortoiseshell tom with ginger patches

and stripes

QUEENS

**IVYTAIL- **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of

Smokefoot's kits; Mosskit and Lizzardkit)

ELDERS

**CEDARHEART- **dark gray tom

**TALLPOPPY- **long legged light brown tabby she-cat

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**ONESTAR- **brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

**ASHFOOT- **gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**KESTRELWING- **small white and brown tom

WARRIORS

**TORNEAR- **tabby tom

**CROWFEATHER- **dark gray tom

**OWLWHISKER- **light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL- **small white she-cat

**NIGHTCLOUD- **black she-cat

**APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

**GORSETAIL- **very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**WEASELFUR- **ginger tom with white paws

**APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW**

**HARESPRING- **brown and white tom

**LEAFTAIL- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**ANTPELT- **brown tom with one black ear

**EMBERFOOT- **gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

**HEATHERTAIL- **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**BREEZEPELT- **dark gray tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

**WILLOWCLAW- **gray she-cat, (mother of Gorsetail's kits, Mothkit

and Honeykit)

**DEWSPOTS- **spotted gray tabby she-cat

ELDERS

**MORNINGFLOWER- **very old tortoiseshell queen

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**MISTYSTAR- **gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

**RAINSTORM- **mottled gray-blue tom

MEDICINE CAT

**WILLOWSHINE- **pretty golden and white she-cat

WARRIORS

**REEDWHISKER- **black tom

**MOSSPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BEETLEPAW**

**BEECHFUR- **light brown tom

**RIPPLETAIL- **dark gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, MALLOWPAW**

**DAWNFLOWER- **pale gray she-cat

**DAPPLENOSE- **mottled gray she-cat

**OTTERHEART- **dark brown she-cat

**DUSKFUR- **brown tabby she-cat

**MINNOWTAIL- **light gray she-cat

**PEBBLEFOOT- **dark gray tom with light gray paws

QUEENS

**GRAYMIST- **pale gray tabby she-cat (mother of Rainstorm's kits;

Fogkit, Hailkit and Snowkit)

ELDERS

**HEAVYSTEP- **thickset tabby tom


	17. Chapter 14: Deadly Dreams

***Heres the new chapter, hope ya like it. PLEASE review more, i need inspiration. And thanks to you guys who are reviewing***

**~Blaze~**

CHAPTER 14

_The camp was silent, as dark shadows spread out across the forest._ The silver moon was almost, but not quite full. It cast its silver light onto ThunderClan, illuminating it. Hollyleaf sat beneath the oak tree, her black tail lashing. While her fellow clan-mates celebrated the new deputy, she ignored them and tried to sleep. The air was becoming warmer, but still frigid cold. The camp was blanketed in fluffy white snow, ad least it wasn't snowing. She closed her green eyes, trying not to think about Firestar's choice of deputy, it was a bad one. Brackenfur was way too old to be deputy, and he was weak. Even Cloudtail who was as lazy as a kittypet could have done a better job then him.

Shedding the thoughts form her mind, Hollyleaf waited for sleep, and too talk to a certain cat. As darkness engulfed her, Hollyleaf felt a shiver run down her spine, making her feel cold and alone. After awhile, with sleep still not coming, Hollyleaf opened her eyes. She gasped as she realized that sleep had already come. Sure enough the dark forest surrounded her, no light anywhere to be seen.

The forest was cool and dark, no wind or any sounds whatsoever to be heard. She got up, and padded to the place where she met Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. It was a cave not too far away, it was warm and a good place to train. Maybe that cat will actually teach me something today! She hissed in her thoughts. Tigerstar hadn't even taught her any battle moves, he just lectured her about becoming leader, and getting the trust of her clan mates. The trees looming over her were bare with no leaves, they looked like spider legs, they were so tall. Sure enough, ahead the cave came into view, its dark stone opening wide. She could hear voices ahead, and padded forward to listen. "For the last time!" a cat hissed, "I don't want to have power in my clan! I don't even want to see you anymore!" the voice growled.

As Hollyleaf approached, she recognized the pelt of Flamepaw. So Tigerstar was trying to recruit more kin of his, Hollyleaf thought he would get to Flamepaw eventually.

The huge tabby stepped forward, "You think being a medicine cat is power? Why do kin of mine always choose to be medicine cats? First Mothwing and look where that got her! Dead!" Tigerstar bristled.

Flamepaw shrunk back, but then stood up straight. "I would rather be a lazy kittypet than have anything to do with you!" he growled, "And if being a medicine cat offends you, then maybe you should just leave me alone!".

Hollyleaf was surprised that Flamepaw stood up to Tigerstar like he did, the ginger apprentice had spirit. Tigerstar was about to spit something back, but Flamepaw already turned to leave.

"Fine!" he spat, "You'll end up just like Mothwing, killed saving pathetic cats lives!" Tigerstar was full of anger, as he turned around to Hawkfrost. The dark brown tom looked distracted, his piercing blue eyes looked sad. Tigerstar growled, "What now? You miss you're sister?" he shook his head, laughing a bit.

Hawkfrost growled at his father, "She was my litter mate, even though she didn't follow you're path, i still care for her!" he defended his now dead sister.

Tigerstar laughed again, "She's weak, and she's in StarClan now, we wont be distracted with her anymore".

Hawkfrost turned his gaze, still looking sad. Hollyleaf decided it was time to make her appearance known, she lifted up her paw, and entered the cave. As a twig snapped and her black pelt came into view, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost both turned, a bit surprise. Once Tigerstar identified who it was, he smiled.

"Ah Hollyleaf" he meowed, "I was wondering when you would get here" Tigerstar motioned with his tail for her to sit down. She obeyed, and sat next to Hawkfrost who was looking at her with anger. Tigerstar seemed to notice this, and padded over to his son. "Is there something bothering you Hawkfrost? Anything at all?" he asked, with fake concern.

Hawkfrost twitched, his icy eyes looked frantic. "I just dont get why she has too be here, she's not strong" he hissed, giving her a look.

Hollyleaf's pelt began to bristle, "Ad least i didn't get myself killed by some stupid twoleg trap!" she hissed, baring her fangs.

Hawkfrost growled, advancing towards her, while Tigerstar started laughing. He flicked his tail at Hollyleaf, "Attack him" he mewed simply. Hollyleaf was astonished that he would tell her to attack her own son.

Hawkfrost smirked, "This piece of Fox-Dung wont dare attack me!" he hissed.

That was it! Hollyleaf readied herself, and leapt onto the dark brown tom, he fell to the floor easily, caught off guard. He struggled underneath her, trying to slash her pelt. Hollyleaf pushed her weight onto him, meanwhile scathing his belly with her sharp claws. Hawkfrost yowled in pain and tried to push her off.

Tigerfrost laughed, "Good, now finish him off!" he cheered Hollyleaf on. Hawkfrost stared at his father in horror, "What!?". Hollyleaf didn't seem to hear Tigerstar, she was attacking Hawkfrost with all she had.

"Oh come on" the large tabby hissed, "You wont die, you're already dead!". Hawkfrost didn't seem to agree, and bit Hollyleaf's front paw hard. She cried out in pain, it felt like someone had just lit her paw on fire, it burned.

"Thats it!" she growled, and pushed the tom back down, making sure he wasn't able to move, she went for the throat. As she sunk her teeth into his dark brown throat, she felt something, it felt good to hurt someone. Hawkfrost cried in pain, as he slowly went limp, blood gushing from his wound. Hollyleaf opened her eyes, they were covered in scarlet. Realizing what she had done, she immediatly let go. She stood back, staring at the dark brown body before her. She turned her gaze to Tigerstar who was laughing histerically.

"Did I kill him?" she asked, breathing hard.

He shook his head still smiling, "No, just watch".

It was a moment before Hawkfrost's back leg jerked, and then he rose his head. That wasn't funny!" he hissed at his father, who was still chuckling.

Tigerstar hissed back, "It kind of was".

As he rose up, he gave Hollyleaf a glare that hid anger, but also a bit of fear. Hollyleaf licked her lips, they tasted of blood, it tasted good. All was quiet, the forest was still and dark, Hollyleaf could barely hear a thing.

"That was you're first training session!" Tigerstar told her, giving his tabby pelt a lick, "And you passed well". She nodded in thanks, as Hawkfrost just ignored them.

Tigerstar sat up and walked towards her, "You will have many more like it, and maybe eventually you will be relatively as good as I am" he meowed, his scarred face forming a bit of a smile.

Hollyleaf felt a chill as the tabby tom glared at her, his amber eyes full of evil. But for some reason Hollyleaf didnt feel scared anymore, after all Tigerstar did give her praise, he didnt seem like that bad of a cat. _Deep down Hollyleaf knew this was good for her, and some day she would be leader of ThunderClan._

*** * ***

"Burningpaw move you're big butt!" Hollyleaf heard a growl from the apprentices den.

Sunpaw was pushing her brother out, who was keeping her from exiting.

"No" he hissed, "Only if you help me with the elders den!".

Sunpaw glared, her amber eyes full of hatred. "Fine" she hissed, shoving her brother away.

The flame colored tom laughed, as Hollyleaf padded over to them. She cuffed her cousins ears, "Burningpaw stop torturing you're sister. Firestar told _you _to clean the elders den, not Sunpaw!".

He turned his head and was about to say something else, but Hollyleaf pushed him away with her black paw. He scowled at her, but decided not to argue, and went off to the elders den. Burningpaw was always causing trouble, but she didnt blame him for not wanting to be alone with Dustpelt, he had become _very _crabby ever since Longtail died.

"Thanks" the small golden Sunpaw mewed, nodding to Hollyleaf.

"No problem, we cant let toms boss us around now can we?" she mewed the truth. Sunpaw rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it, Berrynose bosses every she-cat around as if they were kits, even Honeyfern." Berrynose was always like that, even when he was a kit. Ever since he got his tail caught in a trap, he had always been bitter. When Honeyfern was an apprentice she used to follow him around like a kit, kind of like Foxcatcher does with her.

Sunpaw moved next to her, "Well i gotta go, Graystripe said he was going to show me the lake!" she mewed excitedly.

Hollyleaf waved with her tail, "Have fun" she called after the gold apprentice, as she ran over to her mentor. As she watched her leave, Hollyleaf sighed, _I wonder what it's like to have an apprentice. _She probably wouldn't get an apprentice until Daisy's kits were apprenticed, maybe not even then. The gathering was tonight, and Jayfeather had to stay behind in case Honeyfern's kits came. But of course Berrynose was going, he couldn't stay behind to help his mate give birth to _his _kits. _Toms are all the same, _she said to herself, they only want one thing. Trying to think of something else, Hollyleaf looked at her paw. Hawkfrost had actually injured it, she didn't think that was possible but sure enough her paw was bleeding. Jayfeather could probably fix it, Hollyleaf hoped he was there, and not Leafpool. She tried to ignore her as much as possible, that she-cat annoyed Hollyleaf. Walking into the medicine cats den, Hollyleaf saw her brother with Thistlepaw. She stopped in her steps, Hollyleaf hadn't seen the young cat since the fire. His once shiny tortoiseshell pelt was no covered in burns, none of the fur seemed to have grown back yet. Feeling a pang of sorrow for the apprentice, Hollyleaf stepped in. Jayfeather was showing Thistlepaw all the herbs, "What does this one do?" he asked, handing him what appeared to be Thyme".

Thistlepaw sniffed them, then looked up at Jayfeather happily, "Thats Thyme! Its used to help cats calm down right?".

The dark gray medicine cat nodded, "Correct, great job Thistlepaw. We'll make a Medicine Cat out of you yet" he purred.

Hollyleaf advanced, Jayfeather noticing she was there. Hollyleaf was always amazed the things that Jayfeather could sense.

"Hey" she mewed to her brother, and Thistlepaw.

"Hi Hollyleaf!" the apprentice mewed, looking at her with his left eye, the other one was burnt off.

"So, is Jayfeather training you as an apprentice now?" she mewed, giving him a lick on the ear.

Thistlepaw smiled, "Yeah, there's not much else I can do, Leafpool said its going to be awhile before I can walk again" he mewed, his eyes looking at the floor. Hollyleaf was about to say something, but Jayfeather burst in first.

"Dont worry" he mewed cheerfully, "I'll talk to Leafpool and we'll see about you staying in the nursery. Thats what you wanted right?".

Thistlepaw's gazed immediatly shot up, "Really?! And can I help with the kits?" he asked excitedly.

Jayfeather nodded, "Im sure Daisy and the other queens will be glad for you're help".

Thistlepaw went back to the herbs, a smile on his face. Hollyleaf couldnt help but smiling too, as she approached Jayfeather. Without telling him, Jayfeather immediatly bent down to look at her paw.

"What happened? Did you get in another fight with Foxcatcher? I swear you're going to kill him one of these days" he mewed worriedly.

Hollyleaf stuttered, what could she say? "No, I just hurt it while hunting" she couldn't think of a better answer. Jayfeather's sightless gaze stared at her, then turned around and left. Hollyleaf let out a deep breath, _hopefully he bought it. _He soon came back carrying cobwebs and some leaves.

"Lay down" Jayfeather hissed, as Hollyleaf laid down and put her front paw out. Jayfeather chewed up the marigold and applied them onto her long wound. Once it was all spread out, he wrapped the cobwebs around her paw. "There" he mewed, getting up. Hollyleaf tested it out, it felt much better.

"Thanks!" she turned to leave, when Jayfeather stopped her. Her brother made her turn around. She frozen, and looked at her brother.

He lifted his head and spoke, _"So how long have you been visiting Tigerstar?". _


	18. Chapter 15: Waiting For Destiny

***~Ok heres the new chapter. I didnt get any more reviews, and i wanted some. Please review more or I wont post the next chapter~***

**~Blaze~**

*************************************************************************

CHAPTER 15

_Hollyleaf back away, shocked by what Jayfeather had just asked her. _How could he know she was talking to Tigerstar? "I dont know what you mean!" she hissed innocently to her brother.

Jayfeather advanced towards her, "Cut the fox-dung Hollyleaf, Lionblaze told me everything! How could you be so stupid? You know he practically destroyed all the clans right?" Jayfeather growled, starting to get angry.

Hollyleaf knew all of this, she couldn't beleive her own brother would betray her. She stepped forward to defend herself, "Lionblaze visited him too! Thats why he's so good at fighting, Tigerstar taught him!".

Jayfeather snorted, "Lionblaze actually had the common sense to stop, and he realized that Tigerstar was an evil no good piece of fox-dung!".

Hollyleaf's pelt began to bristle as her brother continued.

"What did he promise you? That you'll become leader someday soon? Yeah how are you going to do that, kill Firestar!?" Jayfeather was bristling also, "We aren't even his kin anymore! And look what he can do to you in a dream, imagine if you got him mad, you could be dead!".

Tigerstar wouldn't kill her, ad least she didn't think so. The dead tom did have a temper, but he usually just took it out on Hawkfrost. "Just leave me alone, i can deal with it myself!" she growled to Jayfeather, turning to leave. Jayfeather went after her and placed his paw on her tail, making Hollyleaf's gaze turn backwards.

His light blue eyes seemed to be staring into her soul, "No good can come from this" he whispered, giving her one last look before turning into his den.

Time seemed to stop, as Hollyleaf realized what just happened. Now it was out in the open, Jayfeather and Lionblaze both knew about her and Tigerstar meeting. But deep down she didn't care at all, her brothers barely seemed like her kin anymore. Lionblaze always ignoring her and spending his time with that _stupid _Icestorm. Anger surged inside her veins, this was none of there business and they should just shut up and let it go! _I need to hunt, _she growled in her head, turning in the direction of the clan exit. Before she could leave a loud yowl called from the high-ledge, Hollyleaf turned and saw Firestar standing on top.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather here beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting" the majestic leader waited for his clan to gather, while his pelt seemed to burn in the sun.

As the warriors gathered beneath, and Dustpelt finally made it, Hollyleaf noticed Bumblepaw and Briarpaw tingling with excitement. _This must be their warriors ceremony, _she mewed to herself. Firestar calmed the crowd with a flick of his tail.

"There are two warriors to be named today, they have worked hard and deserve this". The two apprentices stepped forward, looking as if they were ready to burst out of their pelts. Firestar jumped off the high-ledge, padding down the pathway of rocks. "I, Firestar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on these two apprentices."

Bumblepaw let out an excited mew, as Firestar continued. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and i commend them to you as warriors in their turn".

Hollyleaf watched as Millie and Graystripe gazed upon there kits, pride shining in their eyes. Bumblepaw walked over to Firestar, as his sister padded calmly to his side.

"Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?".

Before Firestar could continue, Bumblepaw burst out, "I do!".

Hollyleaf chuckled as his sister glared at him, "I do" she mewed, nodding to Firestar. Their leader nodded back, smiling a bit. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names". Firestar flicked Bumblepaw's head with his tail, "Bumblepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Bumblestripe. The gray tom smiled intensely, as Firestar touched his head with his nose. "StarClan honors your Energy and your Determination." Bumblestripe nodded his thanks, as Firestar turned to Briarpaw.

"Briarpaw, you shall be known as Briarpelt, StarClan honors your knowledge and loyalty". Hollyleaf wondered why Briarpelt was so calm, she had just been made a warrior and all she did was nod to Firestar. The clan called out the newly made warriors names. _Bumblestripe! Briarpelt! _even Hollyleaf joined in, the ceremony had brightened her spirits, for the time being.

As the rest of the clan crowded around the two siblings, Hollyleaf's attention drifted towards the nursery. She heard growling coming from inside, and ran over to check it out. Inside, two cats stood fighting at each other, it was Honeyfern and Thorntail.

"You dont get it do you?" Honeyfern hissed to the tom, "She is carrying you're kits! And you haven't even been in here once you mouse-brain!".

Thorntail bristled, "I know that! Shes my mate, but it doesn't mean I have to be attached to her constantly!".

Honeyfern snorted, rolling her eyes. "No you don't have to be with her _constantly_, but it wouldn't hurt to visit her ad least once!" she hissed, her light brown fur becoming puffed out.

Hollyleaf tensed as Thornclaw approached, _surely he wouldnt hurt a queen. _His golden pelt was close to Honeyfern's, "Just leave me alone, I don't want to be bothered with you".

Honeyfern narrowed her Hazel eyes, and reached forward to swipe Thornclaw with her outstretched paw. Hollyleaf raced in front of the queen, blocking the swipe. She looked her right in the eye, "Stop it right now Honeyfern, you too Thornclaw" she hissed to the both of them.

The light brown she-cat stared at Hollyleaf's green eyes for a moment, then stepped back. Thornclaw did the same, stepping to the side of the nursery. "Im sorry Thornclaw" she mewed sincerely, "I shouldn't have lost my temper" the queen mewed.

Thornclaw smiled, "Its my fault not your's" he apologized, bowing his head.

_What in StarClan's name just happened? _Hollyleaf wondered. Now that she thought about it, the same thing happened during the battle with ShadowClan. She had told Smokefoot to leave, and he actually obeyed her, _what was wrong with her? _A figure moved in the entrance of the nursery, there stood Lionblaze, his golden pelt shining.

Hollyleaf turned to the two cats, "I'll be right back, will you promise me not to claw each others pelt out?" she asked hopefully.

Honeyfern nodded quickly, "Of course not, I would never hurt Thornclaw" the tom agreed also. Turning to leave, Hollyleaf shook her head in confusion.

"Can I have a word?" her brother asked, looking into her green eyes.

She nodded, still a little mad at him for telling Jayfeather about Tigerstar.

"What?" she asked briskly, sitting down near a small oak tree. Lionblaze looked around, making sure no one was listening.

"What happened in there?" he looked at his sister.

Hollyleaf avoided his gaze, "Nothing, Honeyfern and Thornclaw just got into a little fight". She knew deep down that was true, but it was how she broke up the fight, it seemed as if it was too easy.

Lionblaze gave her a curious look, "That wasn't all was it? Something happened". Hollyleaf shuffled her paws, _How did he know?_

"Hollyleaf I know we don't always get along, but you are my sister. And if something is wrong, i want and need to know" he looked at her, his amber eyes full of care.

Hollyleaf was taken aback by her brothers words, she knew he was right. Taking in a deep breath, she told him the story. "It started during the battle with ShadowClan. I was in the nursery, and Russetstar and Smokefoot were trying to attack Daisy and the kits. Smokefoot attacked me, and i could just feel the anger rising up in me, so I yelled at him to get off me. And, he actually did, it was amazing, I just told him to do it and he did." She shook her head in confusion, none of it made sense.

Lionblaze also looked perplexed, "And what just happened in the nursery, was that the same thing?" he asked, looking at the den.

Hollyleaf nodded, it was the same, but for some reason it felt different. "Yes, but it wasn't anger I felt, I just wanted them to calm down. And they did". Lionblaze nodded, and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" was he just going to leave her?

"Im going to ask Jayfeather about it, he'll probably know more about it then anyone" he mewed, continuing towards the den. Hollyleaf followed, but felt a cold sensation. After Jayfeather confronted her about Tigerstar, she commited herself to ignoring him, but this couldn't wait any longer.

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked, poking his head in the den.

"Lionblaze!" a voice mewed with delight. Hollyleaf saw the pelt of Thistlepaw run out and jump on Lionblaze, he began licking his mentor.

"I missed you! Why haven't you come too see me?" the apprentice mewed happily and sadly. Lionblaze backed away from his apprentice, and stuttered.

"Hi Thistlepaw, I...I missed you too" was all he could say, as he examined his apprentice. At first Hollyleaf had been shocked too, but Thistlepaw didn't need his looks, his personality made up for his burns. Behind the tortoiseshell apprentice, came Leafpool. Her light brown and white pelt sat down, looking at her and Lionblaze. Hollyleaf stared right back at the traitor, she was a disgrace to the warrior code.

"Hi Lionblaze, Hollyleaf" she mewed cheerfully. Hollyleaf nodded as her brother greeted her. Jayfeather joined them, his dark gray pelt entering the sunlight.

"Do you need something?" he growled to her and Lionblaze. The golden tom got up and whispered something to him, Jayfeather nodded and turned to Leafpool.

"I need to have a word with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, I think Daisy said that Violetkit had a cough" he told his mentor, directing his tail towards the nursery.

Leafpool looked confused for a second then seemed to get it, _the dumb she-cat. _

"Come on Thistlepaw, want to help in the nursery?" she asked the disfigured apprentice.

He nodded enthusiastically, "Lets go!" he raced off towards his destination, as Leafpool gave the three a look and followed.

Jayfeather grunted and turned to his siblings, "What's this about, it better be something good" he hissed grumpily.

Lionblaze answered first, "Something weird has been happening to Hollyleaf" he mewed, looking at her.

Jayfeather turned his gaze to her and snorted, "What isn't weird about Hollyeaf" he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her too hear. If he wasn't her brother, she probably would have ripped his pelt off for saying that, but that was just how he was.

Lionblaze prodded her with his large paw, "Go on".

She nodded and turned to her brother and told him the same thing she told Lionblaze before. After she finished, Jayfeather showed no sign of a reaction he just seemed to think about it for a second. "So" she began, "What do you think it is?".

Jayfeather turned his head, "I think its your power" he mewed simply.

Hollyleaf was astonished, a power? She had never really thought about having a power, and never thought she would get one.

"What makes you think that?" Lionblaze asked, laying down beside his brother.

"Well" he meowed, "I can walk in cats dreams, and I have premonitions. And you," he pointed to Lionblaze, "Seem to have great fighting abilities, and that wasnt all just from Tigerstar."

Lionblaze nodded but still seemed unsure, "But what _is _her power, telling other cats what to do?".

Jayfeather shook his head, "Im not sure, but it may have something to do with her emotions. Maybe she has a way of reflecting her emotions onto other cats, and then controlling them" he suggested, shaking his head.

Hollyleaf still seemed stunned, if she did have a power, then she would need to learn how to control it.

Jayfeather stood up and looked at his brother and sister, _"All three of us have powers now, what about our destiny?"_


	19. Chapter 16: Ambushed

**~*Hey heres the new chapter, thanks for all you're reviews. Its kinda long, but the next chapter should be longer. Might post tommorow*~**

**Thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

**************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 16

_Burningpaw watched the crimson sun rise up over the tree branches. _It cast it's orange light onto the forest, drenching it in warm colors. He stood outside Firestar's den, his mentor had told him to wait here at dawn so they could go out on a patrol.

Burningpaw hadn't done much since he had become Firestar's apprentice, except for cleaning out the elder's den. Firestar had been busy lately so he had been spending all his time in camp, helping with Dustpelt and giving the queens anything they wanted. Honeyfern and Hazeltail had him waiting on their every demand, getting them fresh-kill and fixing their bedding. He shivered every time he went in there, afraid they were practically going to bite his head off. Honeyfern might. A rustle was heard behind him, making Burningpaw turn around. The flame pelt of Firestar padded out of his den, stretching.

"Good morning Burningpaw" his mentor mewed, yawning.

"Hi Firestar!" Burningpaw greeted, standing up.

Firestar looked across the camp, he could practically see the whole forest from where they were standing. The sunlight flooded into the forest, oranges and reds splattered across the camp. "New-Leaf is almost here" Firestar meowed, "Its great that we got through Leaf-bare without any deaths".

Burningpaw nodded, but was confused. "Do cats usually die in Leaf-bare?." Firestar nodded, "If sickness breaks out, then yes. Mostly kits suffer, but if white cough breaks out there can be some casualties".

At least they survived Leaf-Bare. Burningpaw was glad he wasn't a kit when it got really bad.

Firestar shifted and flicked his tail, "Shall we get something to eat before we go?". Burningpaw looked at his grandfather curiously, "Go where?".

His leader chuckled, "I'm going to show you the clan borders" he mewed, heading down the ledge.

Burningpaw could just feel his pelt bristling from excitement, _finally i'm doing something! _As he followed his leader down, Burningpaw leapt onto ThunderClan ground, feeling the sand beneath his pads. Not many cats were up yet, Sunpaw was walking into the elders den sleepily.

"Where are you going?" she asked, noticing her brother was following Firestar. He smiled to his sister, "Firestar's taking me into the forest, to show me the borders!" Sunpaw glared at him, "Lucky, Graystripe is still sleeping, and Brackenfur told me to check Dustpelt for ticks!".

Burningpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for his sister so he went to her and give her a lick on the ear. "Don't worry, I'm sure Graystripe will take you out soon" he reassured her. Sunpaw grumbled and went back into the elders den.

He turned back to face Firestar, who was padding over to the fresh-kill pile. Burningpaw sighed, Sunpaw would get over it soon enough, he had his first border patrol to look forward to! He followed his mentor, feeling the warm sunlight on his fur as he padded swiftly. He sat next to him, as Firestar checked the fresh-kill pile for anything good. Once he picked out a plump mouse, Burningpaw found a nice Robin in the pile.

"Good choice" Firestar meowed, as he laid down to eat his meal.

Burningpaw joined, tearing into the brown bird. As he bit into the robin, the juicy taste hit his mouth. Burningpaw loved the taste of Robins, especially fat ones! Firestar stood up, and as Burningpaw looked around, he saw Leafpool approaching them.

"Leafpool, how are you?" Firestar greeted his daughter, giving her a lick of welcome.

Leafpool smiled, "I'm fine, it was a long night though. Honeyfern had her kits last night" she mewed happily.

Burningpaw smiled from happiness, and thankfulness, he didn't have to get her any more prey. Firestar smiled also, "Thats great! How are they?" he asked looking concerned.

Leafpool nodded, "They're fine, Honeyfern is sleeping now, Berrynose is in there".

Burningpaw twitched, he had to go see the new kits! "Can I go see them?" he asked Firestar, getting up. Firestar looked to his daughter, who nodded her approval. "Alright" he mewed, "But come back soon, I want to leave before the sun rises".

Burningpaw nodded, as he raced off to the nursery. He entered the den, the sweet scent of milk reaching his nose. Daisy was up, herding her kits away from Honeyfern, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Burningpaw!" the loud shriek of Coalkit called from the other end of the nursery. He turned to see Daisy telling her kits to be quiet.

"Do you want to wake Honeyfern? she hissed to Coalkit and Violetkit, "You remember what happened last time don't you?".

The kits nodded, both of them looking a bit scared. "Dont worry" the mew of Coalkit told his mother, "That was only because Copperkit stole her mouse. I'm sure she won't start crying again" he nodded reassuringly.

Daisy rolled her eyes as Robinkit and Violetkit ran to his side.

"Hi Burningpaw" Robinkit mewed, her brown and white pelt shining from the light.

"Hi Robinkit, Violetkit" he mewed to the two she-kits. Copperkit joined them, his small golden body ramming into Violetkit. The two wrestled as Robinkit rolled her eyes. A small body moved behind him, and the silver pelt of Silverkit joined them.

"Hi Burningpaw" she mewed calmly, padding to his side.

"Silverkit, its nice to see you" he gave her a lick on the ear. The small she-cat was probably his favorite of Daisy's litter, she was smart but quiet also.

"Are you here to see Juniperkit and Maplekit?" she asked, pointing with her tail to Honeyfern. He nodded, that must be the new kits!

"Can we show him?" Coalkit begged his mother, starting to walk over to the new-born kits.

Daisy called after him, "Don't wake Honeyfern or the kits".

Coalkit nodded as he motioned for Burningpaw to join. He got up, Silverkit walking alongside him. Beside the light brown body of Honeyfern sat Berrynose, his cream pelt sleeping. In the middle of the new parents, two small bodies lay, sleeping peacefully. Coalkit walked up to the kits, laying down beside them. "This one is Juniperkit" he whispered, prodding the light cream tom.

Burningpaw nodded, the small kit looked almost exactly like his father, except for the fact that his coat was much lighter. The kit next to him, was a dark brown tom. "This is Maplekit!" Coalkit mewed happily, nuzzling the tom.

Burningpaw laughed, "They're really cute, looks like you guys will have some new playmates."

The kits nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!" Copperkit mewed, "But mama said we'll have to wait until they are older, we might hurt them".

Burningpaw nodded, he remembered when these kits were born, he was still a kit himself. A call from outside the nursery made Burningpaw perk his ears. There stood Firestar, waiting for his apprentice to come.

He got up, giving the kits licks on there heads, "I have to go" he told them, turning to leave.

"Bye!" Coalkit called, a little too loudly. The loud mewl's of Honeyferns two kits filled the nursery, as Daisy scolded her kit.

"How are they?" Firestar asked, gazing at the nursery.

"Fine, Coalkit woke them up though. There are two toms, Juniperkit and Maplekit" he told his mentor, smiling as he though about his new clan mates.

Firestar smiled, "That's great" then he turned to his apprentice, "Are you ready to go?". Burningpaw nodded happily, this was going to be his first time out of the forest, other than the time Brambleclaw took him without Firestar's permission. "Lets go then" Firestar stalked off towards the clan entrance. They passed Bumblestripe and Briarpelt, who were both holding vigil.

Firestar nodded to them, "Your vigil is over, you both deserve some sleep". The two newly made warriors thanked him, as they made their way into the warrior's den, Burningpaw would miss their company. Up ahead, Whitewing stood guard, her bright white pelt standing out. She nodded to Firestar and him as they passed, entering the forest. Burningpaw breathed in, the scents of flowers and prey seemed to dance around him. The golden sunlight streamed through the trees, as he and his mentor walked along.

Firestar turned his head, "Where should we head first? ShadowClan border?" he asked his apprentice.

Burningpaw nodded, he didn't really know where it was. "Sure, where is ShadowClan?" he asked, looking around the forest.

Firestar pointed to the right, "Its past the Thunderpath, I'll show you that first" he mewed, padding in that direction. Burningpaw had heard of the Thunderpath from Squirrelflight, it was some twoleg thing where they took their monsters for a walk. Burningpaw shook his head, twolegs were so crazy, they never made sense. As they walked along, a weird stench hit his nose, it smelled like rotten food.

He wrinkled his nose, "Firestar whats that smell?". Firestar smiled, and pointed forward with his tail, "That's ShadowClan's territory, it smells like crowfood doesnt it?". Burningpaw nodded, trying not to breath it in.

"It smells horrible" he mewed, "I dont know how they can stand it, I would get sick" Burningpaw shook his head in confusion. Firestar chuckled, as they approached the border. Up ahead, past the trees, Burningpaw could make out something big in the middle of the two territories. As he approached, it looked like a black pathway, that led as far as Burningpaw could see. "Is it the Thunderpath?" he asked Firestar, amazed. His mentor nodded, stepping forward to the edge of it. "This is where twolegs take their monsters. Its usually safe at Nighttime, but at Daytime it can get full of them" he mewed, looking the other way. Burningpaw stepped forward, so that he could look both ways. Something in the distance was coming, it looked like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Stand back" Firestar commanded.

He obeyed, stepping back onto the grassland. As the thing approached, Burningpaw could feel the ground shake beneath his paws. Dust filled the air, as the huge monster came closer. He braced himself, digging his claws into the soft earth. Firestar whispered something to him, but he couldn't hear. It felt like the whole ground was shaking as the terrifying monster rushed past him, blowing his flame colored fur. Dust surrounded him, making him temporarily blind. As the dust cleared, the thing was already gone, speeding its way down the Thunderpath.

"Was that a monster?!" Burningpaw asked, a bit scared of how much power it had.

"Yup" Firestar answered, "Be careful of them, if that hit a cat, it could be deadly" he told his apprentice, seeming a bit distracted.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that now would we?" a voice surprised Burningpaw, making him turn around swiftly, Firestar did the same.

As the dust cleared, figures came into view. A dark brown tom stood, his tabby tail lashing angrily. Beside him stood a dark ginger tom, with black paws. The next cat, Burningpaw bristled as he remembered, it was Smokefoot the ShadowClan deputy.

"Get off ThunderClan territory!" Firestar hissed, blocking Burningpaw from the three cats.

The brown tom stepped forward, "What are you going to about it Firestar? Going to get some of your kittypet clan-mates to help you? I don't think they can hear you from all the way out here" he snickered.

The black pelt of Smokefoot stepped beside his clan mate, "Come on Snaketail, lets just go back to camp" he mewed to the tom.

Snaketail glared at his deputy, "You can, I'm going to teach this _Kittypet _of a leader a lesson. Scorchpelt, you take the apprentice".

The ginger tom smiled, advancing towards Burningpaw, "Gladly" he meowed. Firestar hissed, baring his fangs, as Snaketail stalked towards the leader. This was going to be bad, it was three against two, and Burningpaw barely knew how to fight at all. Brambleclaw had taught him some moves in the nursery, but he hadn't learned any since he became an apprentice.

Burningpaw flinched as Scorchpelt dove towards him, but was cut off as the flame pelt of Firestar bolted into the young tom. He was surprised the strength his grandfather still had in him for he was wrestling the ginger tom to the ground. His gaze drifted to Snaketail, who was preparing to launch himself onto Firestar.

_I have to do something! _he growled in his head. Before he knew it, he launched into the air, driving his long claws into the brown toms pelt. Snaketail screeched in surprise, and was easily thrown to the ground, having the wind knocked out of him. Suddenly Burningpaw seemed to black out, everything went dark. He felt dizzy, not knowing what was going on, or even where he was. He opened his eyes, and was shocked by what he saw.

It was nighttime and everything looked different, it all had a bit of a bright tint to it. His pelt bristled as the pelt of Snaketail ran past him. But the tom didn't seem to notice the apprentice, and strode right by him without even a glance. He stared down at his paws, and kneaded the ground, trying to see if this was real. It felt real, but he felt kind of out of it for some reason. Ahead of him, Snaketail stopped, and stood up as a figure walked towards him. Burningpaw squinted, trying to make the figure's identity out. He couldn't tell who it was, their pelt was shrouded in shadows.

"Is it done Snaketail" The figure asked, it had the voice of a she-cat, or at least that's what he thought.

The ShadowClan cat nodded, "Smokefoot has been, how do you say it... taken care of" he meowed with a smile.

The she-cat smirked, "Good, now what about Russetstar?".

Snaketail snorted, "We already took 5 of her lives, we only have 4 more to go". The she-cat lashed her tail, "No, three. I dont want to kill her, just leave her with one life, and then we will banish her" she scolded the warrior.

He nodded looking a little confused. "And after she's gone, then what?".

The she-cat strided in the shadows, "Well, once we take care of RiverClan, then we move onto ThunderClan" she meowed evilly.

"But I thought he said not to harm ThunderClan!?" the tom burst out, looking worried and confused. Burningpaw watched as she scratched the toms muzzle, hissing with fury. Snaketail shrank back with a frightened mew.

"That cat is not in charge of ShadowClan, we can do whatever we want to ThunderClan, and he can do nothing about it!".

Snaketail nodded, trying to lick his bleeding muzzle, "Ok, but when do we do it?

The she-cat looked up at the moon, that was just barely more than a scratch. "Soon, before they have to time to even know what has happened. And then ShadowClan will rule the forest, once and for all".

Burningpaw stood in horror at what he was seeing, but then it all became blurry. He felt himself moving swiftly, getting dizzy once again, and then everything went black. He opened his eyes, he felt icy cold from shock. But he couldn't see, everything was drenched in red and blurry. He could just make out the bright pelt of Firestar who was standing over him, but then he felt himself losing consciousness.

And then everything went black, _what was happening to him?_


	20. Chapter 17: Fire Of Death

CHAPTER 17

**~*Hey heres the new chapter, sorry it took me so long, been busy. Its the longest chapter yet, i should post either tommororw, or wednesday! Thanks*~**

**The more reviews I get, the faster i post**

**~Blaze~**

_Warm sunlight peeked through, _illuminating Burningpaw's pelt as he slept. He awoke with a start, looking around cautiously. _What in StarClans name happened?, _he asked himself. His back legs ached, they felt as if they were carrying a horse on them. Gazing around the den, Burningpaw soon realized this was the medicine cats den. The dark gray pelt of Jayfeather was across from him, sleeping in his nest.

"Jayfeather?" he tried to get up, but fell to the floor. He sneezed as dust filled the air, falling back into the moss bedding.

"Don't move" the mew of Jayfeather told him, laying him down slowly.

Burningpaw looked up, "What happened? Why do my legs hurt? he started to worry, what if he never walked again.

Jayfeather shuffled his paws, as he stared at Burningpaw with his light blue eyes. "You were ambushed by ShadowClan, don't you remember?".

He shook his head, "No, that last thing that I remember was Firestar showing me the Thunderpath. Then it all went black".

After seeing the Thunderpath, he couldn't quite remember what happened, he knew something did.

Suddenly he thought of his mentor, _Firestar! _

"Is Firestar ok?" he hissed at Jayfeather, trying to reassure himself. Before his brother could answer, Squirrelflight bolted into him, covering him with licks.

He struggled under her, trying to squirm off, "Get off".

Squirrelflight moved back a bit, "Oh thank StarClan you're safe, I knew something bad was going to happen, you are never going to the Thunderpath again!".

He rolled his eyes, as his mother seemed to talk forever.

"If you don't mind" Jayfeather hissed, pushing Squirrelflight aside, "I need to check his back leg, he might have twisted it".

The ginger she-cat glared at him, nodding as she padded away.

"So _is _Firestar ok?" he asked again, waiting for an answer.

While Jayfeather was examining his paw, he answered the apprentice. "He's fine now, but Snaketail and Scorchpelt attacked him. He said that you bolted into that mangy cat, but fainted before you could attack".

Burningpaw nodded, diving deep into his mind trying to remember the battle.

"What happened next?" he asked curiously.

"Well" Jayfeather began, "Firestar told me, after you fainted, Scorchpelt and Snaketail ganged up on him, and attacked". Jayfeather waited, seeming to sense Burningpaw's emotions.

_Im so weak, _he shook his head, _I cant even protect my own mentor. _

"It's not you're fault" a voice mewed, it was Firestar's.

"Firestar!" Burningpaw burst out, leaping to his feet. He could just barely walk on it, but could ad least stand up.

"Are you ok?" his leader asked, giving him a lick on the ear.

Burningpaw nodded, "Im fine, i just don't remember what happened" he confessed. Something was different about Firestar, he seemed weaker for some reason.

"Are _you_ ok?" he gave his grandfather a stern look of concern.

"I'm fine" he mewed, smiling. Even though he believed his mentor, something was different about him.

"Firestar" Leafpool meowed, appearing behind her father. "You should leave now, Burningpaw needs his rest".

"Why cant he stay?" Burningpaw mewed to the medicine cat.

Firestar padded up to Burningpaw, giving him a lick on the ear, "You'll be fine, get some rest. I'll come in later to check on you". Walking away, Firestar stopped to talk to his daughter, "Will he be able to go to the gathering?".

Leafpool shook her head, "I doubt it, unless he can walk. He should get some sleep".

Burningpaw stood up, _I have to go the gathering!_

"Please can I go?" he rose to his feet, showing the two cats he could stand.

Leafpool gave him a questioning glare, "Walk to me" she mewed.

_This is going to be easy, _he took in a deep breath and stepped forward. The pain was there, but it wasn't anything he couldn't tolerate. As Leafpool became closer, he limped over and smiled to her. "See, I can walk!".

Leafpool examined him for a moment, then turned to Firestar.

"He can go, but no running. If he tears the muscle then it could cause serious damage" she told both of them sternly.

"Thanks!" Burningpaw gave Leafpool a lick and turned to Firestar, "So when do we go?".

Firestar looked up at the sun, it seemed close to setting. "I'll wake you when its time, get some rest. You're going to need it" his leader told, exiting the den.

Burningpaw watched as Firestar's flame colored tail dissapeared behind the bracken, he looked to Jayfeather happily, "This is my first gathering!".

His brother smiled, "I know" and then guided him back to the nest, "And if you are going to go. Then get some sleep, this poppy seed will help you" Jayfeather gave him a small seed, which he swallowed quickly.

He laid down in the moss, Burningpaw couldn't have been any more excited than he was right now.

*** * ***

Faint whispers could be heard around the den, waking the apprentice up. Burningpaw looked around, it was dark out, and silver moonlight was pouring into the den. He felt fully rested, probably sleeping for a few hours. The whispers were coming from the corner, and he saw the pelts of Firestar and Leafpool. He was about to greet them, but decided it would be better to hear what they were saying.

"So what _really _happened?" Leafpool questioned her father, staring into his green eyes.

Firestar lashed his tail, "I told you, I fought them off, and they ran back to ShadowClan territory."

His daughter glared at him for a moment, the spoke. "If you weren't injured, then what is that scar on you're underbelly from?" she pointed to a long deep scar that stretched up to Firestar's chest. Burningpaw gasped, that looked serious, but how would it heal so fast.

Firestar gave his daughter an annoyed look, "You always were very intuitive, always noticing things".

Leafpool smiled, "Its my job". She bent down to examine the scar, "Firestar, a wound like this would have killed any cat" she gave him another glare.

Firestar looked out towards the moon, "Its nothing, I promise".

"You lost a life didn't you!?" Leafpool gasped, astonished that her father would hide something like this from her.

Firestar turned, staring his daughter in her bright amber eyes. "Yes, I did. But im fine now, and that's the end of it" he told her, his pelt becoming uneasy.

Leafpool looked worried, "How many do you have left, five?" she asked him, sure of her answer.

Firestar shuffled his paws uneasily, "No" and then mewed quietly, "I have two left".

Leafpool gasped, stepping back in shock, "But when did you lose the others? I remember the first time, it was during the battle with that cat, was his name Scourge?".

Firestar nodded, "And the second was during my journey with Sandstorm, we were attacked by rats".

Leafpool nodded, counting in her head, "Then there was the time when the tree fell on you, when the twolegs invaded. And you're fourth was a couple leaf-bares ago, when you got greencough".

Firestar nodded again, "That's right".

Leafpool looked confused, "So how did you lose the other three?!".

Firestar laughed a little, "Well I just lost one today, and the other two you already know".

Leafpool's face grew even more confused, "No I dont, I dont remember you losing anymore lives than that" she told her father.

Firestar prompted her, "Think about, it will come". The light brown she-cat stood there a moment, then it came, like a monster ran full force into her .

"You mean when you finished it?" she asked, looking at her father.

Firestar nodded, "Yes, I lost a life then. The water was quite cold and Im not the best swimmer. Plus I had to get rid of Sol somehow".

Leafpool nodded, now understanding, "So when was the other life?".

Firestar sighed, getting up. "I will tell you later, Im going to get the clan ready for the gathering. Will you wake Burningpaw?" he asked Leafpool, leaving the den.

Burningpaw immediatly shrank back into his nest, his mind racing of what he had just heard, what were they talking about? Faint paw steps padded over to him, and Leafpool whispered in his ear.

"Wake up little one. It's time for the gathering". Burningpaw faked a yawn, and shook his pelt, "Its time already?" he might as well fake as much as he could.

"Yup, Firestar's getting the clan ready now. Are you sure your alright to go?" Leafpool asked him soothingly.

He nodded, thinking about the gathering. "Im sure" and gave his aunt a lick, "Dont worry, I'll be fine" he told her, as he padded to the den entrance.

Leafpool licked him back, "Have fun, and remember no running!".

Burningpaw rolled his eyes, and exited. He was greeted by a nice warm breeze, New-leaf was almost here. The camp was drenched in blues and silver, as the full moon filled the sky with its light. Cats were circling around Firestar, as he named the cats who were joining him to go.

"I would like a few more cats to stay behind, We never know what ShadowClan might be planning" Firestar told his clan.

Burningpaw agreed, ShadowClan were ruthless.

"Ferncloud, Berrynose, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Briarpelt, stay behind and guard the camp". The cats that were named nodded to their leader. Burningpaw noticed Briarpelt looked annoyed, but was comforted by her father.

"The rest of you come with me, we will leave now" he called out, as he leapt off of the high-ledge.

Burningpaw limped after Firestar, who walked next to his apprentice.

"Did you sleep well?" Firestar asked happily.

He nodded, "Yup, and I feel fine now, Jayfeather gave me some herbs for the pain, it barely hurts".

"Good" Firestar answered, "I'll be right back, I need to speak with Brackenfur".

As his mentor padded away, Burningpaw caught the black pelt of his sister rub up against him.

"Hi Hollyleaf" he mewed, happy to see his sister.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You didn't look to good when we found you" she mewed, gazing at him with her bright green eyes.

Burningpaw tilted his head in confusion, _Did a patrol find us? _"You found me?" he looked to his sister.

She nodded, "Brackenfur, Roseheart and I were patrolling when we found Firestar. He was stumbling around, blood was all over. And then we found you, and took you back to camp".

Burningpaw nodded, he didn't remember any of this. In fact, he barely remembered getting attacked at all.

Hollyleaf nudged his shoulder, "You ok? Come on, its you're first gathering, cheer up" she mewed, giving him a look before she padded to the front of the group. Burningpaw smiled, he missed his sister lately, she wasn't very social with him. His leg felt much better now, it was still a little stiff, but ad least he could walk. Up ahead, the golden pelt of Sunpaw caught his eye, he quickly limped over to her.

"Where were you?" he mewed, making her turn around.

Sunpaw smiled and leapt onto him, "Im so glad you're ok!" she mewed happily, licking him. _What was it with people licking him? _

"Nice to see you too" he chuckled, pushing his sister off.

"Did Firestar let you go to the gathering? I thought you were hurt" she mewed concerned, looking at him.

Burningpaw shrugged, "Im fine, dont worry" he told his sister, reassuring her.

Sunpaw smiled and rubbed against him, "I wonder what will happen at the gathering?! I hear Kestrelwing has a new apprentice" she mewed, referring to the WindClan medicine cat.

Burningpaw was surprised that the young medicine cat had chosen an apprentice so early. "Maybe the apprentice just really wanted to be a medicine cat" he shrugged, looking ahead. The log to reach the island was approaching, as the ThunderClan cats began crossing it. _I hope I can do it, _he mewed in his head, his leg might not be able to make it.

Sunpaw seemed to notice, and padded ahead, "I'll get Lionblaze to help you cross".

Burningpaw smiled, his sister could be so nice sometimes. She soon came back with the huge tom, that was his brother.

"Hey" Lionblaze mewed, "Looks like you made a full recovery" he gave him a playful cuff on the ears.

"You'll help him cross?" Sunpaw mewed to the golden warrior.

Lionblaze nodded, "Yup, I can carry you". Burningpaw rolled his eyes, _Im not a defenseless kit._

"Oh come on" Lionblaze mewed, "You're not that heavy, if it was Cloudtail that would be different."

The three cats chuckled as the white long furred tom mysteriously appeared, giving them a glare.

"Im not fat! Im just a little plump, thats all" he mewed, turning to his mate.

Lionblaze snorted, and looked at Burningpaw, "You ready?".

He sighed, "I guess" and walked over to his brother. Lionblaze bent down and lightly took him by the scruff. Burningpaw's body went limp as his brother picked him up, and walked towards the crossing log. His fur felt hot with embarassment as his clan mates saw him being carried like a kit. Lionblaze bunched his muscles and traveled above the rushing water. He landed gracefully, his large paws hitting the other side. Burningpaw sighed with gratefulness as he made it safely across, Lionblaze let him down softly, giving his scruff a lick.

"Thanks" he mewed to his brother, shaking out his fur.

Lionblaze smiled, "No problem, now lets hurry, we don't want too get left behind".

Burningpaw agreed, and followed his brother and sister as they traveled through the dark moonlit forest. He noticed that a huge hill was in front of them, it must be where the gathering is held. Walking up the hill, Burningpaw was shocked by what he saw. There was a huge clearing below, filled with cats with all different scents.

"Woah" Sunpaw mewed, "There's so many cats" she exclaimed!

Burningpaw agreed, it was amazing! "Come on!" he was so excited, "Lets go down!".

Sunpaw ran down the hill, as he limped behind her. He rememered Leafpools advice not too run, and slowed down. Sunpaw was already greeting a few apprentices, they seemed to be from different clans. He joined them, there was a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, and next to her two toms, one a gray tom and the other a plump dark brown tom.

"Burningpaw, this is Amberpaw, Lizzardpaw and Beetlepaw" his sister introduced him.

"Hi" he greeted, nodding to the three apprentices.

"Hi Burningpaw" Amberpaw mewed, "Im from WindClan, and these two are from ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Beetlepaw stepped forward, "Hi im Beetlepaw!" he exclaimed a little loud.

Lizzardpaw rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I think we know that fatty" he growled.

Beetlepaw shrunk back, looking down at his brown paws. Burningpaw was about to defend him, but Amberpaw got to it first.

"Lizzardpaw shut you're trap, Beetlepaw's not fat."

The gray and black tom rolled his eyes, "Yeah and birds dont fly, Im gonna go. I dont want to hang out with you mouse-brains" he hissed, laughing.

All four of them rolled there eyes, "ShadowClan" Amberpaw mewed, "There such a pain sometimes."

Both of them agreed, as a yowl sounded across the clearing. Burningpaw tilted his head, and could see a brown tom standing on a log.

"That's our leader Onestar" Amberpaw whispered.

"The gathering shall begin" he called out, lashing his tail for silence. The clans quieted, gathering beneath the four leaders. "I shall start" Onestar announced, "WindClan have been doing well, Dewspots had her kits four sunrises ago, Ivykit and Sunkit". WindClan cats called out in happiness, waiting for there leader to continue. "And our medicine cat Kestrelwing has taken on an apprentice, Gustpaw." The WindClan leaders gazed shifted too a small gray tom that stood beside there deputy Ashfoot, he was shaking.

"Poor scrap" Amberpaw whispered, "He's so scared and shaky all the time."

Burningpaw nodded, he appeared to be.

"Also, I have decided to retire to the elders den" he meowed, "Ashfoot shall take over as leader of WindClan."

Burningpaw was shocked, the tom did appear to be older, but certainly not old enough to retire.

"If WindClan is done, then RiverClan shall begin" the meow of a gray she-cat told them, it was Mistystar. "RiverClan have moved back to our previous territory, the wildlife is beginning to grow back, and there are still plenty of fish in the river."

She nodded to Firestar, already finished speaking. The flame pelted leader stepped forward, gazing down at the four clans.

"ThunderClan has appointed a new deputy, after Brambleclaw was _attacked _in a battle with ShadowClan, and had to retire to the elders den" he cast a glance at Russetstar, who shrunk back. ThunderClan cats growled at ShadowClan, who bared there fangs.

"Silence!" Firestar growled, "Brackenfur is the new deputy" he told them, "Prey is running well, and I have nothing else to report."

Firestar nodded to the clans, as the ginger leader of ShadowClan took her place. She looked nervously down to two warriors, Burningpaw gasped as he realized it was Scorchpelt and Snaketail. "ShadowClan has appointed a new deputy also, Smokefoot was......killed by a badger" she announced, looking around nervously. "Snaketail is the new deputy, im sure he will make a great one" she announced, seeming to fake a smile. Russetstar was about to continue when an ear piercing yowl came from the other side of the island. "Look!" the call of a WindClan cat called. Cats began racing to where the cat was standing and yowls of horror and surprise rolled through the island. _What in StarClans name was going on?_

"Come on!" Sunpaw hissed, running to the gathered cats. Burningpaw limped behind, "Wait for me!".

Another yowl was heard, it was Mistystar's.

"We are all doomed! Where will we go now?".

Burningpaw didn't seem to understand, _doomed? _But as he padded closer, he stopped right in his tracks. Bright flames lit the forest up, fire was all around them. All the clan's territory seemed to be set ablaze.

"What are we going to do!?" the cry of Sandstorm asked Firestar.

His leader shook his head, _"I dont know, but may StarClan have mercy on us". _


	21. Chapter 18: The Missing Leaf

***~Hey heres the new chapter, I might update again tonight or tommorow. I had a snow day today! XD**

**Please read and review, thank you to all of those who did review! **

**~Blaze~**

CHAPTER 18

_"For StarClan's sake Coalkit! Stop fidgeting" _Jayfeather hissed to the pitch black kit. He had rolled onto a thorn in the nursery, and wouldn't let Jayfeather take it out.

"No!" the kit squealed, "You gonna hurt me!" Coalkit cried out.

He rolled his eyes, kits could be so dramatic.

"Stay still or I _will_ hurt you!" Jayfeather hissed to the kit, making him stay still. He bent down to take the thorn out with his jaws.

"Threatening kits now are we?" a voice hissed from outside the den.

"Cinderheart!" Jayfeather exclaimed, surprised to see his dark gray friend. "I thought you went to the gathering" he asked her, as he pulled the thorn from Coalkit's side.

"I was going to, but I decided to stay to help watch Juniperkit and Maplekit" she mewed to him, entering the den.

Coalkit rolled over onto his back, showing Jayfeather another thorn that was lodged into his back foot. "Get it out!" he hissed demandingly.

Jayfeather couldn't but chuckle at the kits attitude, Coalkit was like a mini Hollyleaf.

"I didn't hear a please" Cinderheart hissed, laying down beside the black kit.

Coalkit sighed, "Please get it out!".

Jayfeather grumbled, "Fine, but stay still" he bent down, and nipped the thorn out quickly, a mew coming from the kit. Cinderheart began licking him, to calm him down.

"Thanks" he mewed, to both Jayfeather and Cinderheart.

"Your welcome" Jayfeather mewed back, wrapping the small but bleeding wound up in cobwebs. Once he was finished, Coalkit got too his feet, and Jayfeather nudged him forward. "Go back to the nursery, and warn your litter mates to be careful of thorns" he explained to the kit.

Coalkit nodded, "Thanks Jayfeather, Bye Cinderheart!" and ran off towards his den.

Cinderheart sighed, "Kits are so cute".

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "Yeah. When they aren't biting you".

She nudged him, "You know you like them, and how could you resist a cute thing like Coalkit".

_Easily, _he told himself, _All you have to do is ignore them. _

"Wheres Leafpool?" Cinderheart mewed, checking the den for the light brown medicine cat.

Jayfeather flicked his tail towards the elders den, "Dustpelt has fleas, she's trying to get them out".

Cinerheart nodded, "He must be happy though". Jayfeather looked at her, _Why would he be happy? _

Cinderheart seemed to notice, "You dont know? Ferncloud's expecting!" she told Jayfeather excitedly.

_No, but I should have known, _He shook his head. Some Medicine cat he was, getting told this by a warrior.

"Hey, Want to go to the nursery and see Juniperkit and Maplekit?" she asked, heading out the den.

"I guess" he meowed after her. The cinder pelted warrior strode through the moonlight, she looked beautiful as the silver light cast its rays onto her. Jayfeather couldn't see this, but he could sense it radiating from her. The night was clear, Jayfeather could smell the cool night breeze drifting through the air. The camp was surrounded, being guarded by warriors on all points. Poppyfrost was guarding the nursery, her tortoiseshell pelt also shining as much as her sisters. Cinderheart greeted her sister, and started talking with Poppyfrost.

"Oh really? Thats great!" Cinerheart mewed happily.

Jayfeather padded forward, joining the two she-cats.

Poppyfrost's eyes lit up as she saw him approaching. "Jayfeather! Its nice to see you, how are you doing?".

"Fine, I'd be better if kits would stop getting thorns in their pelts" he chuckled, casting a glare into the nursery.

Poppyfrost chuckled as well, "Did you get thorn out of Coalkit? Or are you still treating him?".

He cast a confused look to Cinderheart, and then to Poppyfrost.

"Coalkit left a while ago, we told him to go back to the nursery" The dark gray warrior told her sister.

Poppyfrost gasped, "He didn't come in here, I thought he was still with you!" she mewed, starting to get worried.

_That kit! _Jayfeather knew he would get into trouble one of these days. "He's probably just playing a prank on Dustpelt again, or stealing prey from the warriors" he reassured the two, trying to calm them down.

Cinderheart glanced at him, her gaze worried. "I'll check the elders den" Cinderheart meowed, "Poppyfrost stay here, maybe he'll come back" she nodded to her sister, and raced off towards the elders den.

Jayfeather sniffed the cool air, trying to pick up the kits scent. "Im going to check outside of camp, maybe I'll pick up his scent" he hissed to Poppyfrost, who wished him good luck.

He turned, trying to focus his senses. The smell of prey hit his nose, the fresh-kill pile was close. Padding farther away, Jayfeather came closer to the clan entrance.

"Where are _you _going?" the hiss of Berrynose made him shift his head sideways.

Jayfeather snorted and brushed past the cream furred tom. "Im looking for you're brother, Coalkit snuck off" he hissed, "Do you want me to find him, or would you rather he be alone in the forest all night?".

The tom's head immediately shot up, "You have to find him!" Berrynose pleaded, "Go now!" he pushed Jayfeather into the forest.

_Make your mind up already! _He hissed in his head, pushing through the brambles that guarded the entrance. The night was still, Jayfeather couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary as he searched the forest for the kits scent. A crow cawed above, making him shrink to the ground. _Jumpy are we? _he sighed, as Jayfeather continued on his search. If he didn't find Coalkit, Daisy would have his pelt. A twig snapped, making Jayfeather jump into the air. He fur bristled as he turned around, trying to hide in the shadows.

"Jayfeather?" A voice mewed. His fur relaxed as he realized the cat was Graystripe.

"What are you doing out here?" he hissed to the gray and white warrior.

Graystripe stepped forward into the moonlight, "Berrynose said that Coalkit was missing? I had nothing else to do, so I thought I'd lend a paw".

Jayfeather smiled a bit, "Thanks" he meowed, "We should start looking, he could be halfway to ShadowClan by now".

The warrior agreed, as they headed off towards the WindClan border. It was full of tight spaces where kits could hide, and knowing Coalkit, that's where he would go. "Check holes and bushes, he might be in one" he hissed to Graystripe, sniffing again for the scent.

And then it happened, a faint scent of Coalkit drifted in front of him. Jayfeather immediately sped off, Graystripe struggling to keep up. _StarClan let him be ok, _he mewed hopefully in his head. He shouldn't have been that harsh with the kit, why was he so grumpy all the time, he was a medicine cat for StarClans sake!

"Coalkit?" he called out, hoping his yells would attract the kit towards them. No answer. But the scent was becoming stronger, and Jayfeather followed it.

"Where is he?" Graystripe panted, running alongside the medicine cat. He ignored the warrior, focusing all his senses on the scent. It was very strong, the kit was close by.

"Coalkit!" he called out again. As he walked ahead, he could hear horrifying mews in the distance.

"He's in trouble!" Graystripe growled, as Jayfeather and him sped off. _Really? I didn't think i could figure that out, _he shook his head in worry. Ahead of him, fear-scent was overpowering as a small body bolt into him, almost knocking him off his paws. He got up, and realized the small kit was right next to him.

"Coalkit are you ok!?" he started licking the black tom.

Coalkit mewed in distress, "Run Jayfeather!".

Jayfeather shook his head in confusion, why should he run? "Its ok, we can go back to camp now. You had us worried" he reassured the kit, hoping to calm him down. "No!" he squealed. "Fire's coming!" he insisted, pointing with his tail in the distance.

Jayfeather's senses immediately focused, the smell of smoke was overpowering.

"Jayfeather!" Graystripe growled, "I can see flames in the distance, there approaching fast!" he warned the medicine cat, his fur bristling.

_Not again, _If the fire spread out anymore, it would head towards ThunderClan camp. "Quick" he told the two toms, "We have to get back and warn the others!" he growled.

Graystripe nodded, picking up the frightened kit in his jaws, and ran off after Jayfeather. As Jayfeather ran through the smoke filled forest, he prayed he would make it in time.

*** * ***

As he bolted into camp, Jayfeather practically knocked Berrynose off his feet. He immediately ran towards the high-ledge, jumping up onto the rock. He needed to warn his clan-mates before it was too late! "Let all cats old enough......." he trailed off as he realized it was too urgent, s_crew it! _"Get out here now!" he growled loudly, his voice booming across the camp.

Berrynose walked over, staring angrily up at Jayfeather, "What do you think you're doing? Are you clan leader now?" he hissed.

Jayfeathers pelt bristled, "Berrynose just shut up and listen!".

Ferncloud ran out of the Elders den, Thistlepaw limping behind her. Poppyfrost padded over, worry in her eyes as she helped Hazeltail walk. What were they going to do? There were seven kits! And Hazeltail was due any day now! As the rest of the cats piled out, Jayfeather began.

"We have to hurry!" he burst out, "The forest is on fire, and the flames are approaching. If we dont leave now, then we are as good as dead" he told his clan-mates harshly."

A shocked silence filled the clearing, horror on all of there faces. But then they seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation.

"Get Honeyfern, Daisy and the kits out now!" Ferncloud ordered to Poppyfrost.

The tortosieshell she-cat nodded and soon came out with her sister, who was carrying both her kits. Daisy came out next, trying to keep calm as she herded her litter into the clearing. Graystripe brought over Coalkit, and Daisy licked him gratefully.

"Where will we go!?" the startled mew of Hazeltail called out.

Jayfeather didn't know what to say, "I..I dont know" he stuttered.

"I know!" the voice of Thistlepaw mewed, padding over to the high-ledge. "We can head towards the moon pool! There aren't many trees there right? And a fire wont spread much without trees". Jayfeather smiled, it was brilliance! "Great thinking Thistlepaw!" he called down to the apprentice, "We shall go to the moon pool, and take shelter in the cave. We will wait until the fire stops, then head back here in search of the others".

Many of the cats nodded in approval, only Daisy looking worried. "How will my kits make it?" she cried out, "They cant run fast!".

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "We can get cats to carry them Daisy, they will be fine" he assured the white queen, jumping off the high-ledge

He scanned the area for his mentor, he needed her help and guidance. "Leafpool?" he called out, trying to find her light brown pelt. He could smell Dustpelt with Ferncloud, and padded over.

"Have you seen Leafpool?" he asked the elder, hoping he would know.

"She was here awhile ago, but...." the elders voice trailed off as his eyes filled with horror.

"What!?" Jayfeather demanded.

"She said she was going to go down by the lake, to search for mouse-dung for my ticks" he mewed quietly, his eyes filled with sadness.

It took a moment for Jayfeather too accept this. There was nothing they could do, either he searched for Leafpool, or the rest of the clan dies. He sneezed, the scent of smoke was filling the air, the fire was approaching. "We leave now!" he called out to his clan-mates, heading towards the entrance. Graystripe was holding Violetkit, as Poppyfrost, Berrynose and Daisy held the others. A tiny mew came from in front of him, and Jayfeather realized it was Silverkit. There was no one else that could take her, Honeyfern and Ferncloud had Juniperkit and Maplekit, and Thistlepaw and Dustpelt couldnt take anyone, Cinderheart was going to help them. He picked the kit up in his mouth, fastening her scruff gently in his jaws. He flicked his tail, for his clan to follow, and they set off into the outskirts of camp. Jayfeather could almost sense the flames around him, as he padded quickly around the edge of the cliff that formed into ThunderClan camp. Smoke seemed to engulf the area, Jayfeather could hardly breath, But he had to continue on or he would die.

"Come on!" he called back to the other cats, mumbling through Silverkit's fur. They ran closely behind as he guided them around the fire, and towards the moon pool. Thoughts of his fellow clan mates rushed into his head, would they be safe on the island? Probably, it was surrounded by water, and as far as he knew, fire and water didn't mix. The terrain under his paws seemed to change from earthy bracken, too smooth grassy landscape. They were nearing the edge of WindClan's territory, the Moonpool wasn't far away. He stopped for a second, and checked on his clan mates. Most of them were right behind him, but Thistlepaw and Dustpelt were struggling, Cinderheart rushing to help them forward. He nodded at them to continue, and raced onto WindClan territory. The fire was catching up, burning a couple tail-lengths behind them, they had to hurry up! The landscape had small hills, which Jayfeather struggled over, Silverkit bouncing around. _Come on, You can do this, _he took deep breaths, trying to clam himself. As he raced along WindClan territory, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a horrified cry from behind. Dustpelt was lying on the ground, his back leg twisted almost totally backwards.

Ferncloud ran to his side, licking her fallen mate, "Come on" She mewed, "You can make it, just stand up!".

Dustpelt choked, smoke filling his lungs. "Ferncloud, go! You are expecting kits, you have to stay alive for them" he reassured his mate.

Ferncloud began to whimper, "No, I love you. Im staying here with you" she cried out, laying down beside him.

Jayfeather was horrified as he watched the two, there was no way Dustpelt could walk. Honeyfern padded forward, letting Maplekit down for a moment. "Ferncloud" she whispered to the gray queen, "We must go now, you have kits to survive for. They will always carry on Dustpelts memory" she mewed quietly.

Dustpelt nodded, "I have lived a long, good life. Im looking forward to seeing our kits there".

Ferncloud stood up, and covered him in licks, "I love you, and I will see you when my time comes" she mewed, stepping back from her mate.

The flames were almost on top of them, "We need to go now!" he hissed to the cats, turning to leave. The other warriors and queens padded away, Ferncloud giving her mate one last look before the bright red flames engulfed him. Jayfeather tried to imagine the ear-screeching yowls he was hearing, were just a dream, but they weren't. Dustpelt was in StarClan now, and he would have a happy life up there, watching his kits live on. A small stream ran alongside the group, as they were approaching the cave. It was a good sign, they were becoming closer. Jayfeather just hoped the fire wouldn't spread in the cave, he didn't know if it would. A mew below, reminded him that Silverkit was hanging in his jaws. The small kit stared up at him, her blue eyes shining with fear. The smell of smoke was fading away, they were making a head start on the fire, but it wouldn't be long before it caught up. He could feel the presence of Cinderheart, the she-cat running alongside him. Her pelt brushed up against his, as they ran towards the cave.

"I can see it!" she called out, pointing forward with her tail.

Jayfeather could sure enough hear the rushing water of the stream, leading into the pool that sat in the middle of the cave. He stopped, letting the other cats run ahead of him. Sniffing the air, Jayfeather realized the fire was closer than he had thought, in fact he could feel its head. Silverkit mewed, and Jayfeather realized he needed to get her out of there. His paws felt hot as they raced along the grassy surface, feeling the ground changing into smooth stone, they had made it! He breathed in a sigh of relief, _I did it! I saved them! _he cheered in his head. But his high hopes soon shattered as flames scorched the surface of the entrance. He quickly ran down the spiral of stones that led to the bottom, and jumped onto the cold, smooth ground.

"Is everyone ok!?" he asked the others, sniffing for any injuries.

Cinderheart counted, "Everyone's here, and fine" she meowed happily, "I think we did it Jayfeather!".

He let Silverkit down, giving the kit a swift lick, "Are you ok?".

She nodded, "Im fine, thank you! You saved us!".

The other cats agreed, Hazeltail giving him a lick on the shoulder.

"Thank you" she meowed, "My kits would be dead if it wasn't for you, I am eternally grateful".

Jayfeather smiled at there praise, he had saved the cats in camp, but what about the rest of his clan mates? What about his brother and sister? And Firestar! What if the other clans didn't make it, let alone his clan-mates. But as the fire above scorched the entrance of the cave, Jayfeather felt a cold breeze shiver through him, as a star made itself visible through the clouds. _StarClan was watching over them, but would StarClan be enough?. _


	22. Chapter 19: Counting The Dead

*~Hey guys, sorry it took me so long too update, been busy. I know this chapter is really short and kinda boring, but im gonna try and update again tonight, and probably tommorow. Please R&R!~*

Thanks

~Blaze~

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 19

_Dark smoke rose up over the trees, _shrouding the forest in darkness. The cats watched from the island, fear rising up as there camps became burnt to a crisp. Lionblaze felt as if it was a dream, it didn't seem real.

"What are we going to do?" the frightened voice of a WindClan apprentice squealed.

None of the cats answered, silence washing over the island. Lionblaze pulled himself out of the trance, gazing around the gathering territory. All around they were surrounded by the bright flames, igniting there pelts with bright red and crimson. His golden pelt could feel the heat waves, making him squint. _I have to do something! _His brother was back at camp, in the middle of all this! Let alone the rest of his clan-mates, what about the kits? Lionblaze's mind raced, searching for some idea or strategy. The entrance to the log was cut off, it was already on fire, falling into the harsh black water. They were trapped, the only other way off was too swim.

"We're doomed!" the wail of Onestar came from across the island. The leader of WindClan was staring at his camp from beyond the trees, in horror.

As he wailed on, Snaketail the new deputy of ShadowClan cuffed the leader.

"Shut up you old piece of Crow-Food. We cant be panicking at a time like this, we need to find a way off the island."

Onestar glared at the dark brown tom, as Breezepelt padded to his side. "What other way off? There's only one way, we have to swim!" the WindClan warrior growled, his fur bristling.

Many cats wailed in dissapproval, only the RiverClan deputy stepped forward.

"That is the only way off, but what do we do once we make it to shore? The fire has us surrounded, all four clans cant make it through that!" Rainstorm pointed with his tail to the circular wall of flames, rising high into the sky.

Lionblaze knew the tom was right, but what about the other cats at camp. He padded over to the small group, which contained Onestar, Breezepelt, Snaketail, Rainstorm and his sister, Hollyleaf. "Well we have to do something! Our clan-mates our in the middle of that, and we're just sitting here arguing". The other cats stared at him there eyes seemed to burn into his soul.

Hollyleaf spoke. "How about a cat or two from each clan tries to make it back to camp, and search for survivors" she meowed, "We cant just let them burn to death!".

Lionblaze nodded, a bit surprised that his sister would risk her life to save her clan-mates. "I'll go" he mewed defiantly, "My brother is there, I cant let him face this alone". His pelt bristled, as he realized the task he had to go through to retrieve his clan-mates, if they were still alive.

"I'll come with you!" Hollyleaf padded over and stood beside him, her black pelt still as night.

Rainstorm stepped forward as well, looking a bit wary. "I will come, there are many cats back at RiverClan. I can't leave them to die" the deputy mewed solemnly.

All heads turned to WindClan and ShadowClan, Lionblaze wondered what cats would come from those clans.

"I'll join the group" a voice mewed, stepping out of the shadows, it was Dawnfire, her light gray pelt padding over.

Lionblaze felt his sister's fur begin to bristle, he wondered why, Dawnfire and her had always been friends. Now the only clan yet too send anybody was WindClan. Ashfoot stepped forward, motioning for two cats to come forward. Crowfeather, and his son Breezepelt joined the group.

"I have sent these two too search WindClan for survivors. They will help the other clan also, if needed" Ashfoot mewed to Lionblaze, stepping back.

Crowfeather looked at Lionblaze weirdly, what was his problem? Breezepelt just looked bitter, seeming as if he didn't want to be doing this. His eye caught the sight of Firestar, his leader was striding over to him and the others.

"You have to find them" his leader told him hopefully.

He nodded, "I'll bring them back, i promise".

Firestar nodded to his grandson, as he turned back to reassure Sandstorm that they would make it back ok. Lionblaze turned to leave, motioning for the others too follow.

Breezepelt snorted, "What are you our leader now? Oh great, StarClan help us".

Lionblaze ignored the warrior, as Crowfeather cuffed his sons ears, "Shut up, just because Lionblaze wants to take command to help _our _clan, doesn't mean you have to be a mouse-brain."

Lionblaze smiled a bit, Crowfeather had always been hard on his son, perhaps that is why he hated everyone so much. As they made it down towards the shore-line, Lionblaze heard a call from behind. He turned around and saw the dark ginger pelt of Squirrelflight, she looked worried.

"Please be careful, I know im not you're real mother" she whispered, walking closer, "But I raised you and I love you more than you know" Squirrelflight gave him and Hollyleaf a lick, making his sister hiss and step back.

Lionblaze gave his aunt a smile, "I love you too. And don't worry, we'll be fine".

Nodding to Squirrelflight, Lionblaze turned back to the lake water, that was lapping at his paws. Its cold murky surface looked almost evil, as he motioned for the others to begin swimming. Lionblaze wasn't particullary the best swimmer, but he could swim if he had too.

"Go!" a voice hissed, it was Breezepelts.

The tom pushed him forward, making him almost fall into the water. Lionblaze gave Breezepelt a dirty look, and starting walking into the cold lake water. It felt like his paws were frozen solid, he could barely feel them. Lionblaze began shaking as almost his whole body, accept for his head, dissappeared beneath the glassy surface. The smoke from the fire blocked out the moon, making it nearly impossible for his eyes to reflect any light. But the bright flames illuminated the sky, castings its crimson glow onto the rippling waves. Rainstorm was already on the shore, helping Dawnfire in, as she shook off her gray fur. Lionblaze was still pretty far behind, Hollyleaf was a little ahead, seeming to have an ok time with it. Crowfeather was next to Lionblaze, giving him a smile of encouragement. But as Lionblaze turned, he saw the wet pelt of Breezepelt struggling to even swim.

"Hurry up you lazy cow!" Crowfeather hissed, giving his son a glare.

Breezepelt choked, "Im trying" his head dissapeared under water, then came back up.

Lionblaze was worried the tom would drown, so he swam through the water back to the WindClan tom. Breezepelt didn't seem to notice him approaching, and mewed for help. Lionblaze pushed his wet body under Breezepelts and supported him easily. The dark gray tom was shivering profusely, his teeth chattering. They were getting close now, Lionblaze struggled to keep both his head and the WindClan cats above water.

"Hurry!" a voice yowled from the shore, it was Hollyleaf's, his eyes darted to her sister, who looked panicked as the flames of the fire began catching onto the shore.

He struggled as his paws began swimming faster, swimming like an otter through the river. And before he knew it, Crowfeather and Rainstorm dragged him to shore, carrying Breezepelt in too. It was freezing cold, the water seemed to numb him as Lionblaze picked himself up. Rainstorm started licking his scruff, making him shrink back, a bit confused.

"You have to warm up, start licking your pelt" the deputy instructed, licking the ThunderClan cats scruff.

Well if a RiverClan cat said that, than it must be true, Lionblaze thought as he began licking his pelt the opposite way. And before too long, he was almost completely dry, his once Spiky wet fur was no big and fluffy. Breezepelt looked dry too, the tom gave Lionblaze a glare as his father pushed him forwards.

"Thanks" he mewed, looking at his paws, "For saving me".

Lionblaze was astonished the tom even knew was an apology was, but then he realized Crowfeather made him do it. "No problem, we arent all RiverClan cats" he meowed, chuckling a bit. Breezepelt forced a smile, as he bowed his head and turned back to his father. Lionblaze coughed as smoke began filling the air, the embers advancing towards the cats.

"We should go" Hollyleaf hissed, flicking her tail for them to follow.

Lionblaze nodded, and waited for the others to go first. Crowfeather and Breezepelt ran after Hollyleaf, as Dawnfire followed. Rainstorm was the only one left, walking alongside Lionblaze.

"Can we check RiverClan first?" the deputy asked, "Its right near here, and its almost full of water so I doubt much fire is there". Lionblaze thought about it, it was right next to them, and there wasn't many trees or shrubs for Fire to even catch on.

"Ok" he meowed, "If we find any survivors then you can take them back to the island".

Rainstorm nodded, thanking him as they caught up to the group. The embers were starting to fade away, the most damage being done was near ShadowClan and ThunderClan territory. Lionblaze shivered, praying to StarClan that his clan mates were ok. The ground started becoming muddy as the cats progessed through the ferns, as it turned into bits of streams that led forward. Rainstorm took the front, leading the group further into camp. Lionblaze didn't know wether the damage to there camp was from the first fire, or was done tonight. He shivered as a body came into view, Rainstorm rushed over and laid down to the cat. Lionblaze didn't know who the tom was, but he was badley burnt, and obviously dead.

Rainstorm raised his head, "Its Rippletail, he was supposed to go to the gathering tonight" the deputy mewed, lowering his head.

The deputies mottled fur continued on through the marshy terrain, as they entered RiverClan camp. Lionblaze as shocked as Rainstorm let out a terrified and saddened yowl. He soon realized why, as he made his way next to the deputy. There were burnt bodies of RiverClan cats, spread out across the camp, they were all dead. Lionblaze deep down knew there would be a death-toll, _he just hoped ThunderClan fared better than RiverClan. _


	23. Chapter 20: Return Of A Friend

**~*Hey heres the new chapter. Please read and review, I only got 2 reviews last time!*~**

**Thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

******************************************************************

CHAPTER 20

_Hollyleaf watched as the RiverClan deputy mourned over his lost clan-mates. _She could almost feel the sorrow coming of of the blue-gray tom, it was overwhelming. About four or five bodies lay across the camp, there fur scorched from the fire, that now moved on further into the forest. Rainstorm was laying next to his dead clan-mates, licking a scorched body Suddenly Hollyleaf had an Idea, this must not have been all the cats that staid behind, there had too be more! Taking a deep breath, she padded over to Rainstorm, who was laying buy a gray she-cat.

"Rainstorm?" she mewed quietly, bending down towards his level.

"Go away!" he hissed, baring his fangs at her.

Hollyleaf shrunk back, afraid the RiverClan tom would attack her, but she soon realized he was too distraught to do anything. "Rainstorm listen!" she meowed loudly, "These aren't all the cats that stayed behind are they? There has too be more cats!".

Rainstorm sniffed, then looked at her, "I....I dont know, I think about nine cats staid behind" he mewed quietly, gazing across his clan.

Hollyleaf sighed, this was the part she was dreading, "Rainstorm, you have to identify the dead, so we know who too look for" she told him silently.

Rainstorm gazed at her, his blue eyes burning with sadness. "This is my sister, Dapplenose" he mewed, standing up and gazing at the she-cat next to him.

"Im sorry" Lionblaze ran his tail on the deputies shoulder, moving on to the next body. From what she could tell, the next body was a large tom, he had dark gray fur that was almost completely scorched off.

"Thats Pebblefoot" he mewed solemnly, saying a prayer to StarClan as he pressed his nose into the toms fur. Hollyleaf knew the next cat that was dead, it was Beechfur, a light brown tom she had met at one of the gatherings. Once Rainstorm identified the older tom, there was only one more body, that lay outside the elders den.

"Reedwhisker" she mewed quietly, this cat she had known for a while, he was one of the strongest cats in the forest, and was once a great warrior. The toms black body was sprawled out, outside the elders den, he didn't appear to be burned that badly.

Breezepelt stepped forward to examine the elders body, and stepped back with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Lionblaze hissed, joining the WindClan warrior.

Breezepelt's face looked perplexed, "He wasn't killed by the fire" the gray tom gazed around at the rest of the group, "His throat is slashed".

"What!?" Rainstorm hissed, running over to the body, "Who would have done this? Especially at a time like this!".

Hollyleaf's mind raced as she looked closer at the gash, it could have been a badger or a fox.

Rainstorm thought the same, "Couldn't some other animal have done it? It might not have been a cat".

But as Hollyleaf peered closer, the possibility of another animal doing it dropped. The slash was small and thin, if a badger had done it, it would have been larger and messy. "What about a fox?" she asked the others, "Couldn't one have come across the bodies and killed him?".

Lionblaze shook his head, "I doubt it, Fox's rarely use their claws, they usually bite" he confessed, examining the body. She nodded, it was true.

"Then what?" Rainstorm hissed, "You're saying a _cat _did this!? It just doesn't make sense!".

There was a silence, as the cats gazed upon the body, the silver moonlight letting its rays shining through the clouds. Hollyleaf noticed the black smoke drifting over her head. "We need to hurry, The fire is in Thunderclan now. Lets see if we can find any survivors, then move on" She told the group, turning to Rainstorm. "So we identified the bodies, who else staid behind?".

Rainstorm looked around the camp, his mind searching for the information. "My sister Duskfur stayed behind, she was looking after Graymist" he sighed, "Graymist is expecting, she was due tommorow".

Hollyleaf nodded, "Anyone else?".

Rainstorm shook his head, "I think Minnowtail might have stayed, and Heavystep!" the deputy looked around, searching for the elder. A twig snapped behind Hollyleaf, making her shrink to the ground as she bared her fangs. A huge creature came lumbering out of the elders den, its eyes shining like the moon. Breezepelt hissed next to her and launched himself onto the creature. Hollyleaf gasped as she realized the creature's pelt, it was black with a long white stripe going down its back, it was a badger. Breezepelt hissed and scratched at the creature, that lay on its side.

"No!" the growl of Crowfeather came from behind, as he dragged his son off of the badger. The black tom growled, "Get off of her!".

Breezepelt stepped back, looking at his father, confused.

Hollyleaf was also perplexed, as Crowfeather advanced towards the badger, _was he crazy!? _

"What are you doing, have you gone completely mad!?" Lionblaze hissed, unsheathing his claws. Crowfeather turned, as his and the badgers face came into view. Hollyleaf was shocked, the badger didn't look mean or angry, she looked calm and pleasant.

"Do not fear young ones" she told them soothingly, as Crowfeather came towards them.

"You can't attack her!" he told them, as he guarded the badger. Hollyleaf was astonished, had he gone completely mad?

"And why not!?" Rainstorm growled, "That _thing _probably killed Reedwhisker, its a murderer!".

Hollyleaf agreed, a badger couldn't be trusted. Crowfeather looked them all in the eyes, "You can't attack her, because _this_, is Midnight".

****************

"This is Midnight?" Hollyleaf asked, trying to figure out if it was true. "This is the badger that guided the clans to the lake home?".

Crowfeather nodded, "Yes, she showed me, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and the others the way here. We had too cross the mountains first, which is where we met the tribe".

She nodded, it made sense. "But why is she here now? Didn't she go back home?" her brother asked, giving the badger a cautious look.

Crowfeather turned, looking a bit confused, "I don't know, Midnight, why have you returned?" the WindClan cat asked his old friend, standing to the side so she could talk.

As Midnight came into the moonlight, Hollyleaf was astonished that the badger could look so calm, and even more shocking, beautiful. She gave the cats a look, then spoke. "Long way I have come, but make it here too late Midnight did" she growled sadly. "Fire come, humans destroy lake, like they destroy last home of cats. I see this in stars, so Midnight come once more to try and stop deaths". Hollyleaf nodded, as the badger continued. "Once I come, Fire already begun. RiverClan cats dead, yes, but some still live" she told the cats, stepping aside.

Hollyleaf gazed past the badger, into a bush that stood unburned. A pale gray paw stepped out from behind the bush, revealing the pelt of the RiverClan's medicine cat, Willowshine. Behind her, followed a dark brown she-cat that Hollyleaf assumed was Duskfur, and the heavily pregnant Graymist.

"You're safe!" Rainstorm mewed happily, running over to his clan-mates especially his sister, and covering them in licks.

"Yes we are" a voice mewed, "And hungry!" the tabby pelt of Heavystep joined them.

"Thats all you think about" Minnowtail mewed, stepping out from behind a tree.

Heavystep was about to respond, but stopped dead in his plump tracks, as the bodies of the RiverClan cats came into view. "Oh StarClan no" he whispered, padding slowly forward.

Hollyleaf couldn't bare to watch as the other cats found out that their loved ones were dead.

"Dapplenose!" the cry of Duskfur filled the camp, as she ran to her sisters side. Rainstorm followed, pulling his remaining sister away from the body.

Willowshine entered the clearing, and quickly examined each of the bodies, before turning to the group. "Are there any other survivors?" she asked briskly.

Rainstorm shook his head, "We found Dappletail near the entrance of camp, he's dead. The rest of the clan is on the island, there safe. How did you surive?"

The medicine cat turned to Midnight, "She came during the fire, we didn't know who was dead or alive. But Midnight told us to hide in a badger set, behind that bush, and the fire didn't reach us" She mewed, bowing her head to the badger.

Hollyleaf was surprised, Midnight had saved a large part of RiverClan.

"Thank you" the deputy mewed, "You saved my clan, and my sister".

Midnight smiled, "No thank me young deputy, I always help, cats always get in trouble".

Willowshine smiled, then turned to look at the rest of the RiverClan cats."We should bring them back to the island, from the smell of it, the wind is changing, that means the fire could come back."

The deputy nodded, then turned to Lionblaze. "I'll bring them back to the Island, you guys search the other clans. I wish you luck, may StarClan have mercy on you're clan-mates" he mewed quietly, flicking his tail to the rest of his clan. They followed, bowing there heads in thanks to Midnight, and the rescue group.

Once there tails dissapeared safely behind the trees, Hollyleaf turned to her brother. "Where should we go next?" she mewed, looking into his golden eyes.

He looked to his sister, "ShadowClan is on the way, Dawnfire, should we go there?" he asked the ShadowClan cat.

There was no answer, Hollyleaf looked around, there was no sign of her light gray pelt.

"Where did she go?!" Breezepelt asked, a bit confused.

The ShadowClan cat had disappeared, probably gone since they found the bodies. Hollyleaf knew Dawnfire was going to be trouble, she should never have come.

"Maybe she went by herself to check ShadowClan" Lionblaze suggested, "Anyway we should go to ThunderClan as soon as possible, and then WindClan" he meowed to Crowfeather, nodding his head.

The rest of the group agreed, turning to leave the RiverClan camp behind. Hollyleaf cast one last look at the bodies, saying a silent prayer to StarClan, as they traveled back to ThunderClan. Her mind couldn't help but think, how many of her clan-mates were already dead?

*** * ***

_Flames still burned in the forest, _as Hollyleaf and the rest of the patrol made there way to ThunderClan on the beach. The sand cooled Hollyleaf's pads, they had too cross a burning patch of grass, and she had burned her paw. It hadn't been injured too badly, but it still hurt.

"We're almost there" Lionblaze mewed, as the terrain changed from sand, to sharp twigs and bracken. The forest smelled of burnt wood and smoke, this section had already been scorched dry, leaving ash and cinder beneath her paws. She wrinkled her nose, trying not too sneeze as smoke drifted there way. She squinted her green eyes, ahead of them, a thin wall of fire burned, stopping them in there tracks. How were they going to get around this?

Lionblaze seemed to be thinking the same thing, and peered alongside the flames. "We're going to have to jump through it" he mewed simply, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Midnight sniffed the air next to Hollyleaf, stepping close to the flames. Her small eyes gazed in the other direction, and she padded alongside the wall of crimson fire. Hollyleaf gave her brother a curious look, and decided to follow the badger. The heat radiating from the flames seemed to burn her black pelt, making Hollyleaf step back. Midnight stopped ahead in front of the wall, a tree was laying on its side, creating a pathway across the fire. "Cross fire with tree you will" Midnight told them, "Then search for friends" the badger nodded certainly, stepping back so they could cross.

"Great thinking Midnight!" Crowfeather mewed, smiling at his old friend.

"Yeah..Yeah" Breezepelt growled, "Now can we move on so we can check WindClan" he hissed to the rest of them.

Crowfeather cuffed his sons ears, "Learn some respect, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Midnight!" he scolded.

The young warrior gave his father a glare, while Midnight stepped towards Crowfeather.

"Son of yours he is?" she asked, gazing at Breezepelt.

"Yes, Breezepelt is my son" Crowfeather mewed, Hollyleaf detected a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Strong warrior he be, just like father" Midnight nodded with certainty.

Breezepelt smiled at the badgers compliment, and leapt onto the log, crossing it swiftly. Lionblaze followed, his golden pelt lit up brightly by the sparks.

She looked to Midnight, who nodded, "Go young one, it safe too cross"

Hollyleaf nodded, "Thanks Midnight" she mewed, taking a breath before she leapt onto the log. It was hot and weak as her pads quickly ran across it, the flames lapped at her pelt, longing to engulf her. But before she knew it, Hollyleaf had already crossed the log, jumping onto the other side. Her brother helped her forward as he guided Hollyleaf with his golden tail. The air was clearer on this side, ad least she could breath.

"Here comes Midnight" Crowfeather mewed, waiting for the badger to join them. Once the badger caught up, Lionblaze looked ahead towards camp.

"We aren't far now, lets go" he told them, padding away towards camp.

As Hollyleaf raced after the others, Midnight's huge paws lumbered beside her. "I have a question" she mewed to the badger. Midnight cast a beady eye in her direction, "Ask young one, Midnight know many answers". Hollyleaf smiled, she could speak cat rather well, but had a funny accent.

"I know that twoleg's started the first fire, In RiverClan" she began, "But how could they start a fire so huge, that it could destroy the whole forest". It seemed impossible to Hollyleaf that a twoleg could be so evil.

The badger seemed to think for a moment, then answered. "Humans very destructive" Midnight began, "They kill badger homes, and kill last home of cats. But Midnight never see human act like this, They come in numbers and bring huge nests to sleep in. Fire they make, but leave it at night. Fire spread and soon whole forest catch!".

It was a moment until it all really sunk in for Hollyleaf. Something as simple as lighting a small fire, could kill so many cats, and destroy the whole forest. Twolegs could be so careless.

"We're here!" the hiss of her brother brought her back into the present. What horror would they find at home, would her brother be one of the bodies they would find? They ran down the ledge that opened up into the camp, there was no bracken too guard, it was burnt away.

"Hello?" Lionblaze called out, entering camp. Her brother was cut off, as he gazed upon his home.

Hollyleaf soon found out why. The camp seemed dead, it was totally empty. All the dens were burnt too ashes, leaving it completely bare.

"Where is everybody?" Breezepelt meowed, seeming as shocked as the rest of them.

Hollyleaf didn't know, what if they were all dead?

Midnight gazed upon her friends home, a tear coming down her cheek._ "Anscestors watch over ThunderClan friends, dead or alive". _


	24. Chapter 21: True Prophecy

~*Heres the new chapter, sorry it took me along time to post it. Its not that good, but hey it reveals something im sure most of you knew already. I will probably update on Friday, but maybe tommorow. And check out my new story coming in March 2009

**HUNTERS: THE SCORCHED PATH**

~Also coming in March 2009~

**OMEN OF THE STARS: WARRIORS: AMBUSH**

Thanks

~Blaze~

******************************************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 21

_"I have to do something Sunpaw! I can't just stay here and do nothing!" _Burningpaw hissed to his sister, his ginger tail lashing.

"And what are you going to do?" she asked, "You're an apprentice Burningpaw, you can't save all the clans".

He snorted, Sunpaw didn't understand, didn't she care about what happened to her clan-mates?

"Well its a good thing Brambleclaw came with us, I still don't know why he insisted on coming" the golden apprentice mewed, casting a glance at there father, who was calming Squirrelflight. "Whats wrong with mother?" he asked Sunpaw, giving Squirrelflight a look of concern.

"Are you a complete mouse-brain? How would you feel if you're sister and three kits were out there by themselves!" she hissed, shaking her head in sadness.

Burningpaw shrunk back, he didn't realize how angry his sister was. "Im sorry" he mewed, giving her a lick on her golden fur.

Her golden eyes turned and looked into his, "Please don't go, I dont know what I would do without you" she mewed like a kit.

His amber eyes softened, "Fine" he grumbled, "But if they don't come back soon, im going to talk to Firestar" he told his sister, wheeling around, there was nothing more to talk about. There were surprisingly a lot of cats at the gathering, Burningpaw wondered why ShadowClan had brought so many. Now that he had though about it, most of ShadowClan were here, even Whitewater who was expecting. _Why would they bring a queen that's due any day now to the gathering? _it didn't make sense. He shrugged it off, maybe Whitewater just really wanted to go.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked in front of him, Burningpaw turned around and saw the white and tortoiseshell pelt of Sorreltail.

"Im fine" he mewed to the older cat, "Im just worried about my brothers and sister".

Sorreltail smiled and licked his ear, "Don't worry, those three have always gotten themselves out of trouble" she confessed, "Did you know, that when they were kits, there was a fox spotted in ThunderClan territory. And all three of them, even Jayfeather ventured off by themselves, and found the fox".

Burningpaw listened intently, he couldn't believe that they were so brave! "What happened next?!" he mewed, trying to get Sorreltail to tell the rest.

"Well" she began, "It turns out that the fox had cubs, and Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit found the den they were living in". Sorreltail paused, trying to recall what happened. "And those three kits, managed to bring the fox almost into ThunderClan camp. They almost got killed, Jayfeather got bit on his tail, but he was fine. And after that, we were able to drive the fox and her cubs out of the territory!".

Once the she-cat was done, Burningpaw smiled. His siblings were so brave, even back then, he would never be as brave as they are.

"So you see" Sorreltail meowed trying to get his attention, "If those siblings of yours can survive a fox attack when they were 4 moons old, they can survive a fire".

Burningpaw nodded, they had to survive the fire, no matter what.

"Thanks Sorreltail" the warrior had helped bring his spirits up, and kept him from trying to find them. He said his goodbyes to the warrior, and gazed across the island. The moon was high in the sky, the fire still burning intensely. Burningpaw shivered every time he saw the flames, his clan-mates could be right in the middle of them. A light breeze ruffled his fur, sending the smell of smoke drifting in front of Burningpaw. The clans seemed to be separated, ThunderClan in the middle, huddling close together. WindClan was next to ThunderClan, the warriors keeping watch for any signs of there remaining clan-mates. He gazed across the island, RiverClan was only three cats, Mistystar, Mosspelt and Otterheart. They seemed to look a bit apprehensive, searching the surrounding water for any sign of there clan-mates. Burningpaw felt sorry for them, most of RiverClan had stayed behind, and their clan had been burned the most. An eery silence engulfed the island, as Burningpaw circled the camp, under the moonlight. The sound of crackling fire, and waves washing up on the beach seemed to calm him. He didn't know how calm was even possible at a moment like this, but he was. The scent of Firestar came from behind him, and sure enough, Burningpaw turned around too face his mentor.

"Hi Firestar" he mewed, happy to see his leader.

Firestar smiled and lick Burningpaw's ear, "How are you, are you ok?".

_Why was everyone asking if im ok? _He wasn't a kit anymore. "Im fine" he meowed, looking into Firestar's green eyes, they were full of worry and concern.

"You should get some sleep, you look tired" Firestar told him, "I'll wake you if anything happens".

He was rather tired, it was past moon-high, and he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. "Alright" he sighed, "But dont let me sleep too long" he told Firestar. Burningpaw didn't want to look weak. Firestar smiled, and padded away to his mate. Drowsiness seemed to take his body over, making him yawn. _Maybe I should get some sleep, _He needed to be rested in case a search party needed to find his clan-mates. Laying down beside the shore, with the sand beneath his pelt, Burningpaw closed his eyes. The sound of the wind blowing calmed him, making him fall into a deep slumber. Shadows danced around him, as he seemed to drift on and on through darkness. Burningpaw could hear nothing except silence, and then he stopped drifting and sat still for a moment. Voices could be heard in the distance, _was it morning already? _He opened his amber eyes, expecting to see Firestar above him, but was surprised to see a golden tom standing next to his body. _Lionblaze! _his brother was there, he had made it back safely! But as Burningpaw peered closer, he realized it wasnt his brother, no this cat was much larger and older.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously, picking himself up off the ground.

The tom looked at the apprentice, "My name is Lionheart, I was once a warrior of ThunderClan" he meowed calmly.

Burningpaw tilted his head in confusion, he had heard that cats name before, but couldn't quite place it.

The warrior seemed to notice his confusion, "Don't worry young one. I was killed long before you were even born, even before you're mother was born" he meowed smiling.

Burningpaw gasped, this cat was old! "Did you know my grandfather Firestar?" he asked excitedly, this cat was probably around when Firestar was younger.

Lionheart smiled, "Indeed I did, you're grandfather was only a kit when he joined ThunderClan. He along with my apprentice Graypaw were best friends." Burningpaw listened intently, it was cool hearing about his leaders past. Lionheart seemed to notice the apprentices eagerness, and continued. "At the time, our leader's name was Bluestar. And our deputy Redtail, was killed in a battle with RiverClan" he paused, waiting a moment.

"Go on!" Burningpaw mewed excitedly.

"After that, Bluestar appointed me as deputy. Tigerclaw, a warrior im sure you have heard of" Lionblaze meowed, a disgusted look coming onto his face.

He nodded, Tigerstar was an evil cat. "He was my grandfather right?".

Lionheart nodded, "Yes he was. Tigerclaw was first a warrior of ThunderClan, who then betrayed his clan, attempting to murder his leader. Meanwhile, I was deputy, and in the way of Tigerstar being deputy".

"He killed you!?" Burningpaw burst out, he couldn't believe it!

"Yes" Lionheart meowed solemnly, "I was in his way, and anyone that stands in Tigerstars way, had to be taken care of".

_Piece of Fox-Dung! _Burningpaw spat in his mind, shaking his head, he was glad he was dead. Lionheart seemed to be finished, and Burningpaw was starting to wonder why he was in StarClan. "Why am I here? Im not dead am I?" he asked, hoping he wasn't really dead, that would be bad.

The Golden tom chuckled, "No you're not dead young one. But there is something we need to talk to you about" he confessed.

The apprentice tilted his head, "We?".

The StarClan cat nodded, stepping to the side. In the distance, a figure stalked through the ferns, her white pelt entering into the moonlight. Burningpaw gasped, this cat was beautiful. She had a long white pelt, with sparkling amber eyes.

"Hello Burningpaw" she mewed, with a voice that sounded even more beautiful than her looks.

"H...Hi" he stuttered out like a mouse-brain.

The golden cat to his side seemed to notice, and smiled. "Burningpaw, this is Moonflower" Lionheart introduced the two. He had never heard the she-cats name before, but she looked older.

"I see you haven't heard my name before" she mewed, "You may know me better as Cinderheart's great great grandmother".

"Woah" Burningpaw gasped, this cat was ancient!

The she-cat laughed, "I know, im older than the forest".

He smiled, Moonflower had a sense of humor. "So why _am _I here?" he asked again, hoping for an answer.

The white she-cat caste a glance to Lionheart, then focused her amber gaze on him. She breathed in, and then spoke. "As you know, the clans are in great danger at the moment. But this is just the least of their problems" she began, pausing. Burningpaw couldn't believe this, what could be worse then the whole forest catching on fire? "There is going to be an uprising" the she-cat looked sad, "Our time in this home is coming to an end, we will need to find a new home".

He gave Moonflower a look as if she was crazy, "How can we find a new home? _This_ is our home, we can't just leave it!". It was and has been the home of the clans for many moons, even though it was on fire, they could still rebuild it.

"I know this seems like a surprise, but something will soon happen, that will convince the others that they have to leave" Moonflower put in, trying to convince him that it was the right thing to do. It just didn't make sense, that something so big could happen, right after a fire destroys practically the whole forest. And why were they confiding in him? There was a silence, while Moonflower and Lionheart waited for the apprentices response.

"So" he broke the silence, "Why me? Why not a medicine cat like Jayfeather, or Leafpool?" it didn't make sense.

Moonflower cast another glance at Lionheart, who nodded back. "The clan's need you Burningpaw" she meowed, looking more serious than ever.

He looked perplexed, "Why me? Im just an ordinary apprentice, what can I do!?" he demanded.

The white she-cat cast her amber stare at him for a moment, then breathed in.

_"Because you are the fourth apprentice Burningpaw". _


	25. Chapter 22: Traitors

**~*Hey heres the update, I wanted too update yesterday, but my internet connection **

**was being retarded XD. Heres Chapter 22, Enjoy. And please R&R, the more reviews I get, the faster I post!*~**

**Thanks**

**~Blaze~**

**************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 22

_"What in StarClan's name does that mean?" _Burningpaw burst out.

Moonflower chuckled as did Lionheart. "You have spunk" she mewed, her whiskers twitching.

_I know _he mewed in his mind, _Now get to the part where you said i was going to save all the clans!_

"I know you must be confused Burningpaw" Lionheart hissed calmly, "But all will be explained soon."

He sighed, StarClan was _very _cryptic.

"All you need to know for now", Moonflower told him, "is that you have a destiny that will begin very soon. So be prepared for a long journey".

Burningpaw didn't know what the two StarClan cats were talking about, but he accepted that they weren't going to tell him anymore. "Fine" he mewed, "What now?" he wanted to wake up as soon as possible, maybe his siblings were waiting for him!

Lionheart shuffled his paws, "You can go Burningpaw, but be warned, shadows lurk in the most unexpected places. Be cautious of those around you" he told the apprentice sternly.

What did that mean? Couldn't they just tell him!? "Okay" he mewed, turning to leave.

"Good luck young one!" Moonflower called after the apprentice, her amber eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Burningpaw waved his tail in goodbye, and wandered through the forest. How was he supposed to wake up, did someone have to wake him? Starting to get frustrated, Burningpaw stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes so he could concentrate. _Take deep breaths, _he thought, trying to wake himself up. Darkness surrounded him as he closed his eyes, feeling calm and still. His body seemed weightless, as if he were floating in the air.

"Burningpaw" a distant voice could be heard. He ignored it, trying to stay in this state of calmness. He could feel something prodding him in the shoulder and opened his eyes.

"Burningpaw!" the voice said again, he realized it was his sister. "Sunpaw whats wrong?" he looked around wildly, looking for his siblings.

The golden apprentice looked worried, "Something is happening, come on!" she motioned with her tail, and he followed her.

The moon was still high in the sky, he hadn't been asleep all that long. Every muscle in his body tensed as Burningpaw followed his sister across the island. He noticed something weird, there were more cats on the island! "Are any of them ThunderClan?" he asked quickly, scanning the distance for any of his family.

She shook her head, "No not yet, the remaining cats from RiverClan came back. They said that the patrol is safe, and moved on to ThunderClan camp" Sunpaw told her brother.

He heaved a sigh of relief, _thank StarClan_. But his relief soon turned to horror, surely that couldn't be all of RiverClan, there were barely ten of them! "Where is the rest of RiverClan?" he asked his sister, feeling a deep sense in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong. The golden she-cat looked down, unable to answer.

"They're dead" a voice sounded behind him.

A chill ran down Burningpaw's back as he realized who the cat was, Dawnfire. "I thought you were on the patrol!" he burst out to his cousin. Why was she here? The light gray she-cat padded into the moonlight, her eyes gleaming with something Burningpaw couldn't quite place.

"I was" she mewed, "But I had a little change of plans".

Suddenly a yowl burst out through the clearing, he immediately turned around.

"What is this!?" the growl of Russetstar called out to her warriors. Ratscar and Kinkfur had pinned the ShadowClan leader down, what was happening? He half expected the rest of her warriors to protect their leader, but no one moved. Dawnfire ran her tail across his pelt and winked at him, as she padded into the clearing. Other cats joining her, some from WindClan. Burningpaw recognized Weaselfur, Emberfoot and Sparrowtalon join the young ShadowClan cat.

"Get back here!" Ashfoot growled, motioning for her warriors to return.

Emberfoot growled at the she-cat, "You can't command me anymore Ashfoot, WindClan isn't my clan!".

The deputy looked confused, and bared her fangs at the traitors. But Burningpaw was even more shocked, when one of ThunderClan's warriors joined the group. As the cat padded out to join the traitors, Burningpaw didn't believe his eyes.

"Thornclaw! Get back here now!" Firestar commanded his warrior. The leaders green eyes were full of anger as he approached his warrior, "I expected more from you Thornclaw, you were one of ThunderClan's best warriors!".

Burningpaw agreed, Thornclaw seemed like the perfect cat.

The golden-brown tabby sneered, "If I was such a great warrior, then why was I never deputy? Oh sure Brambleclaw is strong, but he is moons younger than me! And Brackenfur cant fight for fox-dung!" he insulted his brother.

Sorreltail growled, but her mate pushed her back.

Thornclaw didn't seem to notice, and continued. "Do you know how much work I have done for ThunderClan Firestar? I protected you, hunted, fought, everything! And what do I get? Nothing!" the golden tom growled.

Burningpaw gasped, he had no idea how much anger the warrior had.

Firestar seemed to notice, and stepped forward. "I appreciate how much you have done for your clan Thornclaw. But you have kits now! Think about Hazeltail, how much she loves you!" Firestar seemed sympathetic.

Thornclaw's mind seemed to race, his eyes darted back and forth. "Hazeltail will come with me, and we will raise our kits together!" he burst out, nodding to himself.

A cat snorted, it was Mousewhisker. "My sister will not be a part of this treachery! She loves ThunderClan more than you Thornclaw."

The golden-brown tom growled, as Mousewhisker continued.

"Thornclaw I thought you were a loyal warrior, but I was wrong! You're nothing better than a sack of crow-food!" he yowled at his sisters mate and leapt onto him.

Burningpaw gasped as a chain of fighting broke out across the island. It didn't seem real. Was this what Moonflower was talking about? He didn't have time to think about it, as a yelp form Sunpaw made him turn. All he saw, was a flash of dark ginger bolt into his side and the wind was knocked out of him, as he realized who his opponent was, Scorchpelt.

"Take that Kittypet!" the ShadowClan tom hissed at him, raking his sharp claws through his bright flame pelt.

He cried out in pain, it felt like hot fire burning through his pelt. He wasn't weak! Burningpaw could do this, he just had to concentrate. Scorchpelt was a strong warrior of course, but wasn't the sharpest stone. Suddenly he had an idea, and turned his head, facing behind the warrior.

"Lionblaze!" he said happily, trying to distract Scorchpelt.

Sure enough the dumb warrior turned, looking for the strong cat. Burningpaw took his chance and kicked with his back legs into the cats chest, knocking him over. He quickly scathed the toms ear with his claw, sending him yowling away. _That was easy, _he thought to himself, the tom was a mouse-brain. He gazed around the camp, cats were battling all over, from all different clans.

Sunpaw ran towards him, the black, white and tortoiseshell pelt of Ivytail chasing after her. He prepared himself for another fight, as the she-cat lunged towards them, but was wrong. A ginger flash threw the warrior aside, knocking her too the ground. Squirrelflight! His mother fought ruthlessly, swiping claw after claw onto the cats face.

"Never touch my kits!" she growled furiously.

He stepped back, a bit scared of his mother for a moment. With one last swipe, Squirrelflight let the warrior go, blood dripping from her face.

"Wow" was all he could say, as his mother approached her two kits.

"Are you both alright?" she mewed, panting hard.

Sunpaw nodded, "We're fine, are you okay?".

Squirrelflight didn't seem to be hurt, just angered. "Be careful" she mewed, "We don't know who is fighting with us, or against us" Squirrelflight warned her two kits, then turned and threw herself back into the battle.

Burningpaw watched as his mother's dark ginger pelt disappeared behind a tree. Hopefully she would be okay, he had never seen her fight like that before. Piles of fur lay across the grass, blood was spattered all over turning it scarlet in the moonlight. ThunderClan was fair in numbers compared to the other clans, RiverClan was fighting alongside WindClan as the two clans of cats struggled against their enemies. He noticed Whitewater, a ShadowClan queen, was cornered by two apprentices. Without thinking about it, Burningpaw rushed across the island and ran into one of them.

He identified one of them, a tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots, as Mosspaw. The other was Lizzardpaw, previously of ShadowClan. Whitewater growled fiercely, trying to defend her unborn kits. Burningpaw ran up to Mosspaw, and raked his claw through the she-cats pelt. She cried in agony, surprised by the sneak attack, and lunged for him. The tortoiseshell cat swiped her claws, aiming at his head, but missed as the ginger apprentice dodged to the left. Mosspaw fell to the ground, as Burningpaw took advantage and leapt onto the apprentice. She easily fell to the ground, as he forced all his weight onto her. Satisfied he was able to take down the she-cat, Burningpaw let his guard down. It was too late, as a flash of gray pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. Lizzardpaw threw sideways releasing Mosspaw from under his grasp. The gray tom smiled as he pinned Burningpaw down. _Oh great, This couldn't get any worse, _he mewed silently to himself.

"Time to put down the kittypet" Lizzardpaw sneered, unsheathing his claws.

But before Lizzardpaw could slice through his throat, Burningpaw heard a loud yowl from one of the rocks. _What now? _Burningpaw asked himself, as he tried to turn his head to look. Dawnfire stood, her pelt bristling as she gazed down at the cats.

"Stop fighting at once!" she commanded the warriors on her side.

Lizzardpaw gave him a distasteful look and released him. He cast a glare at the apprentice, backing away towards Whitewater, who gratefully gazed down at him. Silence filled the clans, all eyes staring at Dawnfire.

"A new time has come" she began, "A time for all clans to unite, with one leader" the gray she-cat stared down at the four leaders, who were bristling with anger.

Mistystar stepped forward, "And who will that one leader be?!" she demanded.

Dawnfire smiled, as she spoke, _"The new leader will be me of course, and our clan will be DawnClan"._


	26. Chapter 23: A Quiet Killer

***~Hey yall heres the new chapter. Please more reviews, I know lots more people are reading this story. And just so you all know, there will be 13 more chapters after this, and then soon after I will begin the next book. And as always, the more reviews I get, the fast I post.~***

**Thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 23

_Small flames still burned outside the cave entrance, _as the smoke began to die away. Bright embers floated down the spiral of stones that lead to the base of the cave, one landing right in front of Jayfeather. The crimson light lit up his shining blue eyes, as he gazed into it, trying to sense it. He waited until the smoke and fire died down, to check if it was safe above.

Pulling himself to his feet, Jayfeather sniffed around the Moonpool. Most of the cats were sleeping, Hazeltail especially. In the middle of all the chaos, her kits began to come. Jayfeather did know what to do, but he prayed to StarClan nothing went wrong, he had none of the herbs with him. Luckily it went smooth, and the gray and white queen gave birth too three healthy kits.

He padded over to the queen, who was almost completely knocked out. Cinderheart had been able to find some thyme to help calm her down, it worked. Nestled under the young queens belly, were three small, mewling kits. The first was a golden-brown tom, that looked surprisingly identical to his father, Thornclaw. Hazeltail had chosen to name him Tinderkit, because his pelt was the same shade as tinder. The next kit was a tom, more identical to Hazeltail then anyone else. She had a dark gray pelt, that looked a bit like Cinderheart for some reason, her name was Emberkit. And finally the third kit was named Aspenkit, for her bright brown pelt, with bits of white mixed in. Jayfeather smiled at the kits, ad least they were healthy.

"How are my cousins?" a mew made him turn around. Cinderheart ran her tail along his pelt, as she walked over to the new ThunderClan cats.

"Fine" he answered, "They're healthy and strong. They'll make fine warriors one day". It was true, the kits already appeared to be larger than normal, perhaps it was Thornclaw's part of the family.

"Do you think the fires gone?" he could smell fear scent coming off of Cinderheart as she asked the question.

He shook his head, "I don't know, but there's only one way too find out" Jayfeather turned to the stepping stones.

The gray warrior padded after him, "I can't let you go alone, its dangerous" she treated him like a kit in the nursery, but Jayfeather didn't mind.

Cinderheart was really his only friend in ThunderClan, other than Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. _Lionblaze, Hollyleaf. _His siblings had to be safe, they were on the island with all the other clans, they were fine. And Burningpaw, the young apprentice was surely fine.

"Are we going?" the sharp mew of Cinderheart jolted him alert, as she pushed him with her paw.

He rolled his eyes, she could be so impatient sometimes.

"Lets go then" he breathed a sigh of relief, as there was no nearby scent of smoke. As the two gray cats walked gracefully along the spiral stones, Cinderheart rested her tail on the medicine cats shoulder. Jayfeather felt hot with embarassment,_ what was she doing? _The stone was covered in ashes, probably from the tree above, the leaves were all scorched off, leaving dry, gray cinders on the forest floor. The first sight of dawn flooded through the entrance, as Cinderheart went ahead, and peaked her gray head out. Cautiously the she-cat glanced back and forth, and motioned to him that it was safe to follow.

Jayfeather felt breathless, as he walked out of the Moonpool, and stepped into the forest. It could barely be called a forest. He couldn't see it of course, but the smell was what made his breath run short. There were no smells except burnt trees, and fire. Not even a single scent of flowers, or prey, or even a leaf!

"StarClan no" Cinderheart let out a faint gasp.

Jayfeather tried to imagine the scene, ash covered forest, the leaves and ferns burnt to a crisp.

"What are we going to do Jayfeather? A clan can't survive in a forest like this!" the she-cat shook her head in sorrow, pressing her muzzle into his dark gray fur.

Jayfeather buried his nose into her soft pelt and whispered, "I don't know, I just don't know".

*** * ***

"Copperkit stop it right now!" Daisy scolded her young kit, batting him aside lightly.

The golden tom was prodding at Hazeltail's new kits, as if they were a dead mouse. Jayfeather sighed, this was going to be a long journey. After checking out the forest, he had decided it was best for them all to try and return to the island, that was the most likely place to find the rest of ThunderClan.

"I don't think I can go" the gray and white queen mewed, "My kits are only a few hours old, will they make it?". Hazeltail had a point, the kits were extremely young to be leaving safety, but they had no other choice.

"Im sure they'll be fine" he reassured the new mother, "We'll get cats too carry them". For a moment, Jayfeather thought the queen was going to object, but she nodded in agreement, pushing her kits closer to her belly.

Jayfeather gazed across the cave, checking to see if everybody was ready to go. Daisy was herding her kits together, as they ran in all different directions. Ferncloud and Poppyfrost were helping Honeyfern and Hazeltail with there kits. On the other side of the cave, near the pool, Graystripe sat, talking with his daughter. Briarpelt didn't look the least bit scared, but boldly puffed out her chest. And the last cat, Berrynose was giving his son Juniperkit a quick lick. _Looks like everyone's ready, _Jayfeather nodded, preparing for the journey to the island.

"My kit!" a voice shrieked, before Jayfeather could even speak. The cream pelt of Daisy was looking wildly around the cave, searching for something. "Violetkit's gone! She was here last night when I went too sleep!" the queen cried out as her pelt began to bristle.

Honeyfern darted to the queens side, licking her pelt too calm her down.

"She couldn't have gone far" Cinderheart meowed, we can send a search patrol before we leave.

Jayfeather sighed,_ great, that kit just had to wander off in the middle of all this! Kits are crazy. _

"Jayfeather?" Cinderheart mewed, "Can we send a patrol to look for Violetkit?".

His friends question rang in his dark gray ears, what kind of Medicine Cat would he be if he left an innocent kit alone out there. "Of course" he meowed, "Cinderheart, Graystripe and I will search for Violetkit. Poppyfrost and Briarpelt guard the kits".

The warriors nodded, as Daisy padded up to him. "Please find her" she mewed, her eyes watering from sorrow. The emotions coming from the queen were overpowering, it almost was too much for him.

"I'll bring her back safely" the medicine cat nodded with certainty, as he followed Cinderheart towards the exit.

Jayfeather could still smell the faint scent of the kit, she had left not too long before he awoke. Violetkit was a smart but reckless kit, she could have gotten stuck in a badger set, or even worse, a fire. The cave entrance appeared above him, dawn light flooding through. Golden sunlight drifted through the trees, allowing more light than usual in, there were no leafs to block the rays anymore. Graystripe leapt up, following Cinderheart through the ash covered forest. The gray Medicine Cat followed, taking in the air as he searched for the kits scent. It was almost impossible to distinguish the different smells coming from the forest, it was covered in left over smoke, and light gray ash.

"Anything?" Cinderheart was sniffing the air also, as she turned to the Medicine Cat.

He shook his head, "No. Its too hard to distinguish her scent from everything else. We'll have to go further". Trying to focus his senses, Jayfeather traveled towards WindClan camp, it was the most likely place the kit would have gone. Soft fur rubbed up against his pelt, as a voice spoke in his ear.

"What are we going to do?" Cinderheart was shaking from fear.

"Do about what?" he didn't know what his friend meant.

The gray warrior sighed, "About everything! Our home is destroyed Jayfeather, we can't rebuild our camp from nothing! We can't just live on the island forever, and there is most likely no more prey left in the forest, its all either dead or it fled."

It was all true, the clans couldn't survive on dead territory. The last fire too hit the forest was a few moons ago, when he was still an apprentice. That had only been on ThunderClan, but it didn't destroy the whole territory. "I don't know" he confessed, "We'll do whatever it takes too survive. Thats what we've always done".

The she-cat shook her head, he could feel overwhelming emotions radiating from her, it was complete sadness and horror.

"I have something!" a yell came a few tail lengths in front of them. Graystripe was sniffing the ground, as Jayfeather and Cinderheart ran too join him.

The senior warrior showed Cinderheart something, Jayfeather waited as the she-cat examined whatever he found.

"Come over here" she motioned for him to join. They were peering below, behind a bush.

"What are they?" he asked, did they think he could see?

"Footprints" the gray and white warrior answered, bending down to sniff the prints.

"They're Violetkits" Cinderheart meowed, "The tracks are way too small too be a warriors, and I think I can smell her scent!".

He could smell it too, it was faint, but the kit had definitely came this way. Cinderheart led the patrol through the burnt forest, Jayfeather and Graystripe following closely behind. As Jayfeather searched for the kit, his mind wandered back to the last time he visited StarClan. Bluestar and Yellowfang had revealed that Lionblaze should be deputy, and then Sandstorm. He couldn't quite place it, but something seemed wrong about the two omens. _Why would StarClan choose two deputies for ThunderClan? _It didn't make sense, but as everything else involving StarClan, he would have to wait for another sign. The wind shifted, blowing ash across the sky. Light was shining, as the Sun rose higher in the sky. As the wind direction changed, a scent blew under his nose, making his fur bristle. It was a cats scent, not a clan cat, but for some reason Jayfeather had smelled it before.

"Get away from her!" a growl came from Cinderheart. The gray she-cat sped forward as a hiss came from an unknown cat. Violetkit was on the ground, her small black body laying lifeless. Jayfeather could hear pads running swiftly away, and faded into nothing.

"No!" Cinderheart raced to the kits body, fear scent coming off of her pelt. Jayfeather bent down to examine her, the tiny kit was dead.

"What killed her?" the mew of Graystripe came from next to him.

It appeared that a slight gash was slit across Violetkit's throat, dry blood was on her pelt. "She was murdered" he told the two silently, his throat felt like a rock was stuck in it, he could barely talk. Jayfeather had promised Daisy he would bring her cat back safely, how was he going to face the queen now?

"Who was that cat?" he asked Cinderheart, the mysterious tom's scent still lingering.

"I dont know, just a black cat" she answered, "But he was the one that killed Violetkit, I just know it. That piece of Fox-dung was standing over her like she was prey" Cinderheart cursed the tom, a tear falling from her blue eyes. Jayfeather pulled himself up, not able to be around the kits body. "Whoever he was" Cinderheart growled, "I will find him, and get revenge for Violetkit".

The second he heard her voice, Jayfeather knew Cinderheart was serious, she was a bit scary. _Some cats deserve to die, _he meowed in his mind, that cat should watch his back. A rustle moved behind the group, coming from a bush. He ducked down, was the cat back?

"Its the black cat!" Cinderheart yelled, throwing herself into the bush. The two cats tussled, as Jayfeather realized it wasn't the same cat. _Hollyleaf, _his sisters scent flooded around him, as did his brothers.

"Cinderheart stop" Jayfeather grabbed the she-cats scruff, pulling her off Hollyleaf.

"What are you doing?" she growled furiously, her sapphire blue eyes burning with fury.

Jayfeather waved his tail at Hollyleaf, "Its the rest of ThunderClan, not the black cat" he explained soothingly to her.

Cinderheart tilted her head in confusion, as his sister gave her a dirty look with her green gaze. "Im sorry" she mewed quietly, turning away and lowering her head.

"Its fine" Hollyleaf hissed, padding forward, "Im just glad you're alive. We thought the whole clan was dead, it was totally scorched when we got there".

He could just imagine the scene, but forced it out of his mind. "Lionblaze is that you?" he asked into the cats, he could also smell WindClan, and another scent.

"Im here" his brothers calm voice meowed, "And so Is Breezepelt and Crowfeather, and Midnight".

_Midnight? The badger? _

"Hello young healer" a voice came from his side, it was a badger.

"You're the one in my dream, you're the badger that guided us too the lake home aren't you?" he asked excitedly, he had always wanted to meet the legendary badger.

She nodded, "Yes, long way I travel to save cats. But no time for talk, clans in danger they are".

_Right, we need to make it too the Island. _

"There are others right, you arent the only ones?" Hollyleaf meowed, gazing across the three of them

. "No, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Hazeltail, Ferncloud, Daisy and Thistlepaw are at the Moonpool. They're safe and so are the kits" he told his sister, his sightless gaze drifting to the small body behind him.

The golden body of his brother shuffled, "What about Dustpelt?".

Jayfeather only shook his head, it was enough to tell them he didn't make it.

"Lets head back too the Moonpool, And then the Island." A fear scent came from his sister, was she worried about her Clan-mates? "I have something to tell them" she meowed, "Something that could either save us, or destroy us" Hollyleaf stared at her brother, her green eyes hiding a dark secret.

Jayfeather knew instantly, that it was bad._ What was his sister hiding?_


	27. Chapter 24: Past Love

***~Hey heres the new chapter, kinda boring but the next one full of battle scenes! MUAHUAUHA! Oh and read my new story**

**WARRIORSL: EARLY CLAN DAYS**

**AND **

**OMEN OF THE STARS: WARRIORS: AMBUSH**

**COMING MARCH OR APRIL 2009**

**THANKS!**

**~Blaze~**

**************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 24

_Lionblaze could feel the sun on his pelt, _as he and the others traveled through the forest. Jayfeather was leading them back to the Moonpool, to gather the others to take back too the island. Lionblaze was just glad that they survived, if his brother hadn't made it, he didn't know what he would do. The forest was still and silent as the group made it towards the Moonpool, there wasn't a sound to be heard for miles on end. Not even a bird was singing its morning songs today, there were no trees to live in. Lionblaze couldn't even scent the slightest bit of prey, not even a mouse. His pelt began to bristle as a black pelt made its way over towards him, it was Breezepelt. Lionblaze's mind traveled back to when he and Icestorm had found the WindClan tom talking to Smokefoot. The cat couldn't be trusted, and Lionblaze shivered when he found out that Breezepelt knew of the Power Of Three.

The black cat walked alongside Lionblaze for a moment, before he spoke. "After we make it back from the Moonpool. Crowfeather and I are going to WindClan and find survivors, you can make it too the Island alright" it sounded more like a demand then a question, but Lionblaze ignored the toms coldness.

"Of course, and thank you for you're help Breezepelt" the curt mew of his sister came from behind.

For a moment Lionblaze thought he was looking at a double, Hollyleaf and Breezepelt looked almost exactly the same. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before, the only difference were there eyes, amber and green. The WindClan tom gave Hollyleaf an odd look, and then padded up to his father. Lionblaze shook his head, how could she be so nice to a cat like that, it was mouse-brained.

"Are you alright?" she meowed, walking closer to her brother.

_Oh yeah, im totally fine. My sister has some dark secret that could destroy the clans, and oh our home is burnt to a crisp! _

"Im fine" he hissed, not wanting to confess everything.

She shook her head, and continued on without giving her brother another look. He snorted and looked up too the sky. The sun was rising up into the light blue sky, fluffy white clouds drifting across its surface. How could the sky look so beautiful on a day like this? It didn't make sense to him.

"We're here!" the voice of his brother came from ahead, Lionblaze peered the horizon and could see the dark shape of the Moonpool up ahead.

Its crystal surface reflected the suns rays, casting beautiful gold and crimson onto the ground. His pelt shivered as Lionblaze remembered the small body he had seen back there, Cinderheart was carrying the dead kit back, so she could have a proper burial. The she-cat looked dead inside, Lionblaze didn't know how else to describe it, it was like she wasn't in control of her body, her blue eyes looked lifeless. The group stopped, as Jayfeather and Cinderheart talked for a moment. Lionblaze moved up, to try and find out what they were saying.

"Let me go first" his brother mewed to the gray warrior, "Im the medicine cat, I can tell her first before we bring her back".

Lionblaze didn't know how it was possible for his brothers sightless eyes to have so much emotion, when he didn't even use them.

"Fine" Cinderheart mewed, "The only thing I want is revenge, that cat will pay" she meowed, her eyes burning with rage.

Lionblaze titled his head in confusion, they had told him that a black cat was standing over Violetkit's body when she was found, but they never saw it actually kill her. He felt pity for his brother, Daisy was the one that suckled the three siblings as kits, she was like a mother to them in a way. The cream furred queen had already lost her son Toadspot not too long ago, this was going to be hard. Jayfeather led the group down the spiral stones, leaving the two WindClan cats to stand outside. Once they made it too the bottom, Lionblaze saw Ferncloud laying down next to Poppyfrost, giving her pelt a groom. Honeyfern was talking with Briarpelt, while watching her two kits. And lastly the small gray and white Hazeltail, was curled up with her mother, comforting her. The kit were all bundled in a circle, Daisy's litter curled up in a ball, they were waiting for their sister to return. Lionblaze noticed three new kits laying next to Hazeltail, the queen must have given birth last night. The cream she-cats head immediately rose up, as she saw Jayfeather approach. His brother motioned for the rest of them to stay away, while he sat down next to Daisy.

"Did you find her? Did you find Violetkit?" she asked, searching the rest of the cats for her kit.

Jayfeather's eyes said it all, as he lowered his head, "Im sorry Daisy".

Her pale blue eyes seemed to glaze over, as Cinderheart made her way down the spiral stepping stones. The small black body dangled helplessly as Cinderheart dropped it next to the queen lightly.

"Im so sorry" she mewed, her eyes beginning to water.

Daisy made no attempt to look at her dead kit, she just moved over to her other kits and began grooming them. Lionblaze knew it would be hard for the queen, but she needed to be strong for her litter. A movement in the corner made Lionblaze jump, but it was just Berrynose, the tom looked as if he had been in the corner of the cave the whole night. The cream furred tom gave his mother a lick on the ear, then turned to Lionblaze.

"Are you here to bring us back too the island?" he asked in a raspy voice.

He nodded, "Yes, it is safe there, the fire couldn't reach us". The cats back at the island were safe, for now. There was no prey there, and they would have too leave eventually, the island isn't exactly that big. Hazeltail got up, whispering something to her mother. "My kits are hungry, we should leave soon" Honeyfern mewed, huddling up Juniperkit and Maplekit. Lionblaze nodded, "Once everyone is ready, we will leave. We will travel through WindClan, and swim across too the island, it is not far now" he announced, nodding to his clan-mates. As the cats prepared to leave, Lionblaze hoped there wouldn't be any more casualties, ThunderClan needed to be strong for the dark times ahead.

*** * ***

"I caught a mouse!" Thistlepaw announced happily.

Lionblaze gave his former apprentice a lick on the ear, "Thats great, Maybe Firestar will start you're training again soon. It looks like you'll make a fine warrior. It was amazing how well the tortoiseshell apprentice had healed, his back legs were almost as good as they used too be, and his fur was starting to grow back.

"You really think I can be a warrior?" he asked, as if Lionblaze was lying to him.

"Of course, why shouldn't you?" he mewed to the tom, "You deserve it more than anyone. Jayfeather told me that coming to the Moonpool was you're idea, it was a wise choice".

Thistlepaw glowed at his former mentors praise, as he picked up the mouse in his jaws.

Lionblaze smiled, and cuffed his apprentice lightly, "Come on, lets bring that mouse back to the queens, then we'll go".

On the way back to the rest of the group, Lionblaze had a weird feeling spread over him. It felt as if something or someone was watching him. Stopping and turning around, Lionblaze gazed behind him, there was nothing.

"Whats wrong?" Thistlepaw mewed, stopping in front of him.

"Nothing" Lionblaze answered, giving one last look before turning back around. As the two toms padded on through the forest, Lionblaze noticed pelts up ahead. "I think I see them" he mewed to Thistlepaw, "Wanna race?".

The apprentice narrowed his eyes, "Only if you want to lose!" and sped off.

Lionblaze chuckled as he raced after the apprentice, "Cheater!" he yelled. His golden pelt streamed through the forest as he chased the younger tom. Lionblaze was surprised how fast he was, his leg had healed completely. His paws sped off on the ground as he ran up to Thistlepaw, the tortoiseshell cat gave him a look of determination, and pushed himself to run faster. _I should let him win, _Lionblaze knew it would lighten the toms spirits. The clearing where the group was came into view, as Thistlepaw ran right into Hollyleaf, winning the race. He couldn't help but laugh as the apprentice bolted his sister over, knocking her too the ground.

"Watch it will you!?" she scolded him, shaking her pelt free of ash.

"Go easy on him, he's having fun" Ferncloud meowed, giving her grandson a look of love.

Hollyleaf mumbled something Lionblaze couldn't hear, as he entered the clearing. He twitched his tail, motioning for Thistlepaw to give the queens the mouse he caught. The apprentice picked up the mouse and brought it too Daisy, the others had prey already.

"Thank you" she mewed emotionless, pushing the prey back to her kits.

Thistlepaw nodded, and ran back to Lionblaze, "Can we go now?".

Jayfeather answered Thistlepaw's question, before Lionblaze could even meow the words.

"We need to go now" he meowed, flicking his tail at the group.

Daisy finished eating the mouse, and gathered her kits closely to leave. Once everyone was ready, his brother lead them across WindClan territory. He was quite surprised, the grassy plains were barely touched by the flames.

"We're here" the mew of Crowfeather came from behind.

Lionblaze looked ahead, _this must be the WindClan camp. _It was perfectly fine, cats were laying in the grass, sunning themselves. How could they be so calm and happy, when the other clans were totally destroyed?

"Nightcloud!" the dark gray pelt of Crowfeather ran forward to his mate. The black she-cat looked up, surprised to hear her mates voice. She quickly greeted him and Breezepelt.

"Where is Heathertail?" the black tom meowed. Lionblaze flinched as he heard the she-cats name. The light brown pelt of his old friend padded out of the nursery, _why was she there? _But it soon all made sense, her belly was swollen with kits, as she ran to Breezepelt, covering him in licks. He looked to his sister who was also tense, she didn't like Breezepelt did she?

"Hello Lionblaze" the light brown queen mewed, walking up to him.

He was surprised she didn't claw his pelt off, "Hi Heathertail" he mewed, "I guess congratulations are in order".

The she-cat looked confused, then must of realized what he meant. "Oh thank you, im due any day now" she meowed, "Are the rest of ThunderClan ok? We could see the flames from camp"

. A black pelt moved forward, "We're all fine thanks, now can we go?" Hollyleaf mewed to Heathertail, then to Lionblaze.

"We should go" he mewed to the WindClan cats, "We'll see you soon enough probably, I'll tell Onestar and Ashfoot that everyone is ok".

"Bye" Heathertail and Crowfeather called back, as the group padded on.

It was only a few moments before the island came into view. He walked forward, to the shore, but fell over as he walked into Hollyleaf. "Can we move a little?" he mewed annoyingly, getting up. The whole group of cats were staring at the island in horror. It was filled with fighting cats, and ear-piercing shrieks filled the air. His muscles tensed, flexing for a battle.

_Whoever is fighting against ThunderClan, I will tear them to shreds!_


	28. Chapter 25: Death Revealed

**~*Hello here is the new chapter. I really didn't think i could write it so fast, but I did. And i will not update so quick next time unless i get more reviews. I only got two last time, thanks Icy and Blaze. I know there are a lot more of you reading it, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Anyways, please read my new story **

**WARRIORS: EARLY CLAN DAYS**

**and countdown to the end of **

**OMEN OF THE STARS: WARRIORS: THE FOURTH APPRENTICE**

**11 Chapters to go!**

**Thanks**

**~Blaze~**

********************************************************************************************************8**

CHAPTER 25

_Hollyleaf's heart raced as she swam across the lake. _The water was icy cold and it seemed to seep right into her bones. Lionblaze swam ahead of her, his muscles were speeding through the water as if he were a RiverClan cat. Hollyleaf had been dreading this moment for a long time, but she just had too be stopped. This was going too far, attacking her own clan mates was breaking the warrior code. Splashing could be heard, as Hollyleaf turned around, she saw the tortoiseshell pelt of Thistlepaw. "Thistlepaw what are you doing?" she hissed, mouth half full of water.

"I told you too wait back at WindClan with the others".

The queens had stayed behind at WindClan camp, too watch over the kits, This island was no place for them.

"Im not an innocent kit anymore, im old enough to be a warrior now" Thistlepaw defended himself, "I want too fight for my clan, and im going to do that no matter what you say".

The tom swam past Hollyleaf, she was amazed how fast he was in the water. Ad least some cats still used the warrior code, Thistlepaw would make a good warrior someday. The lakeshore came into view, the water lapping at the sides of the island. _This is it, _Hollyleaf mewed to herself, _I need to stop this once and for all! _And with that, the black warrior leapt out of the water, not even bothering to shake the droplets from her pelt. Cats were scrapping all over, fighting claw and tooth for there clan. It was going to be hard, Hollyleaf didn't know who was on ThunderClan's side, or her were the attackers. She noticed the light brown pelt of Birchfall racing towards her, a ShadowClan cat on his tail. It was Rowanclaw, the ginger tom looked huge compared to the the tiny Birchfall. Hollyleaf darted forward, blocking the older warrior from the traitor.

"Looks like Im having Kittypet for dinner" Rowanclaw taunted, licking his lips.

She growled back, "Being a kittypet is better than a traitor too my clan!".

Rowanclaw bared his fangs, as he leapt onto the black warrior. Hollyleaf was thrown too the ground, the wind was knocked out of her as Rowanclaw aimed a blow too her side. Hollyleaf yowled in pain, rolling onto her side. _My Power! _Hollyleaf hadn't used her so called power before, well not intentionally. Maybe it could save her and other cats lives! The ginger tabby leapt onto her once more, looking her straight into her green eyes. She had too convince him of something else, maybe that one of his allies were planning to kill him. Her chance came, as the mangy brown tom known as Ratscar darted to the warriors side.

"Finish this crow-food off" he growled mischievously.

Her eyes glowed as she gazed into Rowanclaw's shining golden eyes.

"Im not the enemy" she mewed, "Ratscar is, he is planning to kill you, you need to get rid of him".

At first Hollyleaf expected it not too work, but the ginger tom soon let her go, his eyes changed from golden to pure black, as he got off, with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?!" Ratscar growled, "You can't just let her go".

Soon the ginger toms face turned from confusion, to pure anger.

"You're planning to kill me Ratscar, aren't you?" he growled, advancing towards his clan-mate.

Ratscar eyes turned to horror as he back away. "No..No" he stuttered, "I wouldn't do that! Rowanclaw you know me!".

But none of it worked, as the ShadowClan tom bunched his haunches and bolted like a monster into his clan mates side. It only took one blow to the toms head, knocking him too the ground like a lightning bolt. Ratscar's head rolled to the side, the light fading from his eyes.

_It worked! _Hollyleaf couldn't believe it, she could control cats! The warrior looked down at his former clan-mates body, Ratscar had no life left in him. Hollyleaf was about to ask the tom she was controlling to go kill someone else, but soon his eyes turned back to golden. Rowanclaw looked utterly confused, he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the power that controlled him. Then he noticed Ratscar's body below his paws, and his face turned to horror.

"What did you make me do!?" he stalked towards Hollyleaf, his face full of hate and anger.

_Uh-Oh, _Hollyleaf knew she couldn't control him again, and she couldn't fight an opponent that large and tough.

"I'll make you pay!" the ginger tom threw himself at Hollyleaf, unsheathing his claws in mid-air.

Hollyleaf was about to dodge, when a flash of gold rammed into her attacker. She half expected to be on the ground, just like Ratscar, but when she opened her eyes Hollyleaf saw Lionblaze winning the battle against Rowanclaw.

"Go!" he hissed to Hollyleaf, holding the tom down so his sister could escape.

She nodded in thankfulness to her brother, and sped off towards the other end of the Island. Growls and hisses filled her ears as she searched for ThunderClan cats, gazing for one pelt inparticular. Jayfeather was no where to be seen, and Hollyleaf was worried he couldn't fight back. _He barely had any training as an apprentice, he's as good as a newborn kit! _Hollyleaf cursed herself for letting him get out of sight. Behind her in the reeds, two cats tussled, rolling on the ground fiercely. It was Thornclaw and a WindClan apprentice Amberpaw! Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes and prepared herself to leap on the tortoiseshell apprentice. Within a second her black pelt flew into the air, batting the apprentice aside. Amberpaw hissed, recognizing her attacker.

"What are you doing!? I thought you were on our side!" the tortoiseshell she-cat growled questioningly, her tail swishing angrily.

_Our side? _"What are you talking about?" Hollyleaf breathed heavily, her pelt was heaving from all the fighting.

"That warrior of ThunderClan betrayed his clan!" Amberpaw tried to convince her, "Oh and great, now he's gone!" she growled, running off and throwing herself back into the battle.

_Thornclaw?! _Betraying his clan, that didn't make sense, could the noble warrior she used to look up too do such a thing? Whatever the matter, Hollyleaf needed to find out. Pacing around the clearing, Hollyleaf sniffed for the toms scent. It was almost impossible, the only thing Hollyleaf could smell was the scent of blood and all the clans mixed in one! She weaved herself around the fighting cats, trying not to get scratched by a flying claw. Tracking Thornclaw's scent, which she finally found, Hollyleaf ran down by the shore line, where she could see the golden-brown pelt of the tom. Thornclaw was standing over something, and as Hollyleaf ran closer, she stopped in her tracks. Frozen with fear as she gazed down at a small ginger body, it was Gingerpaw's.

"Thornclaw how could you!?" she hissed, her eyes still round with shock. The tom turned his head, looking as surprised as she was.

`"Hollyleaf" he stuttered, "It's not what you think, I didn't".

Thornclaw was cut off by a caterwaul that was almost ear-piercing. Hollyleaf half expected too see a whole ShadowClan patrol, but just one glance and a tortoiseshell shape bolted into Thornclaw.

"Thistlepaw!" Hollyleaf shouted, Thornclaw was ad least two times bigger than the apprentice, and he really had no formal training.

"You killed my sister!" he growled, scratching at the warrior of ThunderClan.

He easily threw the apprentice off, Hollyleaf readied herself to come to his aid, but she needn't worry.

"I'll have you're pelt!" Thistlepaw yowled, jumping up into the air and striking an unexpected blow right into Thornclaw's belly.

_Woah, _was all Hollyleaf could say. She had never seen an attack like that, and it obviously was powerful, because Thornclaw was on the ground whimpering like a kit. The golden tabby thrived in pain, Thistlepaw must have hurt a pressure point.

"Where in StarClans name did you learn that?" she asked him, a bit appalled.

Thistlepaw seemed to distracted, his eyes were full of emotion as he gazed down at his dead sister. Hollyleaf hadn't realized that the apprentice was hurt so badly, it looked as if she hit her head against one of the rocks. Panting came from Thornclaw, as he rose himself off the ground. Thistlepaw prepared himself for a fight, but Thornclaw lowered his head in defeat.

"Please" he mewed, "I didn't hurt Gingerpaw, I could never do that to an apprentice" his voice seemed raspy from the blow he took.

Her black pelt began to bristle, how would she know if he was telling the truth or not?

Thistlepaw stepped forward, "If you didn't murder her, then tell me who did?" he looked suspiciously at the traitor.

"I don't know he mewed, but Im telling you I didnt!" Thornclaw tried to convince the two, as he stepped forward.

Hollyleaf didn't know what to do, she could attack her fellow clan-mate, and get revenge for Gingerpaw, but on the other paw, he may not have done it. "What did Amberpaw mean back there" she began, "Did you really betray ThunderClan?".

It was a moment before Thornclaw spoke, he seemed ashamed of himself. "A couple moons ago" he began, "You're cousin Dawnfire came to me at the gathering. She told me if I ever wanted to be more than just a warrior in a clan full of kittypets, that I should help her when she needed me".

Hollyleaf bristled, _that cat is no kin of mine! _Thornclaw seemed to notice, but still continued.

"At first I didn't know what to do, I mean Hazeltail is expecting kits, I couldn't just leave without her!".

Before he could finish, Thistlepaw broke in. "You mean _was _expecting kits" he gave the warrior a long stare, while Thornclaw looked shocked. His amber eyes gleamed with pride and excitement as he darted back and forth from Hollyleaf to Thistlepaw.

"She had the kits?! When, how are they?!" he battered them with questions.

"They're fine" she mewed, "Hazeltail had three healthy kits, Emberkit, Aspenkit and Tinderkit".

The new father gazed happily, as if he were staring his kits in the eyes. "Im glad I made the right choice then" he mewed, "I never really wanted to betray ThunderClan, I just wanted to be known as something more than just a warrior" Thornclaw admitted, shaking his head in shamefulness.

It was a long silence as Thistlepaw stared at his sisters body. Hollyleaf cut have cut the tension with her claw, neither knew if it was right too believe Thornclaw or not, but she had a feeling he was telling the truth. The wind blew, making Hollyleaf's pitch black fur ruffle. She gazed up at the sky, that was now covered with light gray clouds. In the distance, threatening gray, almost black clouds approached, carrying what looked like a lake full of rain.

"A storm is coming" she whispered to them.

The island seemed quiet now, for some reason Hollyleaf couldn't hear anymore fighting, did it end? Hollyleaf searched the island, all cats eyes darted to the rock that the leaders shared during the gathering. The cat that Hollyleaf feared and hated the most stood there, her light gray pelt blowing in the breeze. But what feared her more, was the cat laying beneath her paws, it was Onestar.

"You murderer!" Ashfoot cried out, her pelt bristling from rage.

Dawnfire growled, "Did I not warn you cats would die if you refused my demands?" she asked the warriors, looking down at each clan.

The WindClan cats mourned for their leader silently, as many waited to see what happened next. Deep down Hollyleaf knew that if Dawnfire saw her black pelt, then she would announce to everyone what she had been dreading to avoid.

"If you continue refusing what I have asked" Dawnfire called down to each cat, "Then I will be forced too do what i tried to avoid".

Thistlepaw glanced to Hollyleaf, confusion spread across his face. The same expression rose up on pretty much every single cats face, even Firestar. Dawnfire seemed to notice, and flicked her tail towards two leg place.

"I have a friend by the name of Slash that lives near twoleg place, he has a gang of cats, that will attack your clans without even a second thought!" she told them ruthlessly, a dark smile creeping across her gray face.

Hollyleaf was surprised, she knew that Dawnfire was evil ever since she saw her talking with Tigerstar, but never suspected something as drastic as this too happen. Many cats had horror scratched across their faces, whispering to one another. The first cat too step forward was Firestar, his flame chest leading his muscular body forward.

"I do not care how many cats you have Dawnfire, My clan will never join the likes of you. Bring all you want, we will stay and fight" he spat at her, his pelt bristling from fury.

Firestar usually didn't get like this, but Hollyleaf knew that he was dedicated to the warrior code, but not as much as she was.

Dawnfire growled, "Then prepare to watch your clan die Firestar, when the time comes of course" she added, eyeing the rest of the clans.

Hollyleaf prepared to make her escape, pushing past Thistlepaw and walking towards the reeds. Her paw stepped on a sharp shell, making her cry out in pain. Eyes turned to the black she-cat, who ducked down, hoping the one cat she was avoiding wouldn't see her.

"Ah Hollyleaf" the eery mew from Dawnfire padded down from the great rock, a smile creeping onto her face.

_Oh Foxdung! _She swore, why did she have too be so clumsy? The light gray she-cat walked up to Hollyleaf and faked butting heads with her. Hollyleaf could hear faint gasps from ThunderClan and other cats, as she pulled away from the she-cat.

"Get away from me" Hollyleaf hissed, walking away.

But paw steps followed, as Dawnfire slammed her paw down onto Hollyleaf's tail. She let out a squeak of pain, as the she-cat held on. _Don't do this! _Hollyleaf pleaded in her mind. She wanted to tell the clans her side of the story before it was too late, but it _was _too late.

"As many of you may remember" Dawnfire meowed to the group of many cats. "Many moons ago, a loner named Sol came in contact with ShadowClan and the rest of you" Dawnfire told them, waiting a moment.

Many cats nodded in remembrance. Hollyleaf shut her eyes, it was coming soon. "And you may also remember, ThunderClan in particular. That the warrior Ashfur was murdered at the same time Sol dissapeared."

Cats gasped in surprise, may from ThunderClan who eyed Dawnfire suspiciously. The light she-cat strode in front of the group, her tail running along Hollyleaf's pelt.

"And the question comes up, what ever happened to those two cats? Who murdered Ashfur?" Dawnfire mewed, faking a confused expression.

Hollyleaf felt limp, she wanted to go away in a corner and die. "Please don't..." she mewed silently, almost thinking it. But the worst part soon came, as Dawnfire revealed her darkest secret.

"I'll tell you what happened, Ashfur and Sol were murdered ruthlessly, and the cat who did it is standing right next to me!" Dawnfire growled, pushing Hollyleaf forward.

Her pelt felt hot with the gaze of all the cats lingering on her fur.

_ "Hollyleaf, would you like to explain why you murdered those two cats?". _


	29. Chapter 26: A New Hope

**~* Hello people, heres the new chapter. Its my longest one yet, over 3800 words! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, keep um coming! Still dont know how many more chapters, but i will get ALOT of writing done this weekend, i have 4 days off*~**

**Thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

****************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 26

_"Killer!" a shout came from the middle of the crowd. _

Burningpaw turned too see Birchfall bristling from anger, his golden brown fur standing straight up. He couldn't believe it, his own sister murdered two cats! It just didn't make sense, Hollyleaf would never do such a thing.

"Banish her!" Another voice shouted, it was a ShadowClan elder.

_Shut up and mind your own business! _Burningpaw growled in his head, _Hollyleaf didn't do it, she wouldn't murder two cats, especially one from ThunderClan!_ He caught a flame color dart from the side, it was Firestar.

"Prove it!" Firestar hissed, eyeing Dawnfire suspiciously. "Why should we trust a cat as evil as you?". Yowls of approval burst out on the island, as Firestar waited for an answer.

The she-cat glared, "What purpose would I have to lie? Think about it! Ashfur definitely was murdered, am I wrong?" she perked her ears to the ThunderClan leader.

Firestar's green eyes searched for the truth, "Yes, it appears that Ashfur was murdered, his throat was slashed" he mewed quietly. "But Hollyleaf would never do such a thing! Why would she...." the leader trailed off as he looked to his granddaughter.

Burningpaw wondered why he paused, did his grandfather know something that the others didn't?

"I will not trust the word of a cat that slaughtered countless cats!" Firestar growled, approaching Dawnfire. The she-cat looked as if she were about to attack, but stood her ground. "And if you threaten my clan one more time, I will be forced to do something I have never done before" the flame leader bared his fangs at the younger cat.

He had never seen Firestar act like this before, he was never this aggressive.

Many cats growled in approval, but some questioned the leader.

"What if she did murder Ashfur and Sol?" a voice called, it was Millie.

His sister was laying on the ground, staring at her paws as if there were nothing else to do. Her normal bright green eyes seemed lifeless, as if there was no more life left. Burningpaw felt helpless seeing his sister like this, he had to do something.

"If Hollyleaf did do such a thing, then I will find this from evidence, not a murderers word!" Firestar growled to his clan, as well as the others.

Dawnfire hunched down, baring her white fangs at the much older cat. "You will regret this, our battle can continue now if you like?" she asked, licking her lips.

Before Firestar could answer though, a loud yowl came from across the island. _WindClan! _Burningpaw gasped a surprise, cats ran into the clearing, in greater numbers than he had expected. Almost all of WindClan were there, with a few cats he didn't recognize. The so called "DawnClan" huddled to their leader, who was eyeing the new number of cats.

"Leave Dawnfire!" the voice of Ashfoot growled, having many cats now behind her.

The flame furred apprentice watch happily, as the traitors were driven towards the shore-line. The light gray she-cat seemed to be weighing her odds, but realized it was the best thing to leave. "We will go for now" she hissed loudly, "I will give you one moon to think about my offer. If by then you haven't made a decision, then some friends of mine will be paying you all a deadly visit".

Giving her clan one last glare, Dawnfire padded into the dark waves, now filled with tiny ripples from drops that were falling from the sky. Thunder rumbled as dark shapes swam into the lake, heading in the direction of Twoleg-Place.

"Traitor!" Tigerstripe yowled, his tortoiseshell and gold pelt bristling from anger. His brother Flamepaw came to his side, resting his tail on the pelt of their mother Tawnypelt, who looked weak. His aunt who was usually feisty and full of energy, now she just stared at her daughter with a look of complete loss. It was the total opposite from the rest of the cats. Mixed feelings of anger and of winning the battle, ad least for the moment.

"We won!" an excited mew sounded behind Burningpaw.

"Sunpaw you're okay!" he burst out, butting into his sister. He was so glad she was okay, he hadn't seen her during the battle, and worried for her safety.

"Of course I am" she mewed defiantly, "I even fought Emberfoot and won!".

He gave his sister a curious look, how did she beat the WindClan warrior all by herself? Emberfoot was ad least twice her size. "_All _by yourself?" he asked again, smiling a bit.

Sunpaw shuffled, "Well Squirrelflight kind of helped me, but im the one that chased him off!".

He laughed, "Thats great Sunpaw".

The golden apprentice smiled, as she said goodbye too go talk to a WindClan apprentice.

Burnignpaw looked up as rain started to pour from the sky, a drop fell on his nose, turning it cold and wet. Thunder rumbled above, making some cats jump. A strong breeze filled the air, carrying with it the scent of a storm. It washed away all the scents of the fire, and the battle, it seemed as if everything was normal again. But Burningpaw knew it wasn't, from what he heard from Briarpelt, There was nothing left of ThunderClan camp. They couldn't rebuild the dens from nothing, and there would certainly be no more prey left in the territory. The only clan that seemed untouched was WindClan, and even that wasn't enough for all four clans. More rain fell from the sky, making the grass soft and muddy. He caught the black pelt of his sister still laying on the ground, she looked depressed. Taking a deep breath, Burningpaw walked over to Hollyleaf, and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he mewed, bending down towards her level.

Her green eyes moved, "What does it matter" she sighed, "My whole clan thinks im a murderer".

"I don't!" he meowed, giving her a lick on the ear. "You're my sister, you would never do anything to harm one of your clan mates, and nothing anyone says will change that!".

It was true, even though Hollyleaf was a bit obsessed with the warrior code, she was a loyal warrior of ThunderClan. His sister looked him in the amber eyes for a short moment, then turned over and stared at her black paws, that were outstretched in the muddy grass.

"We should get going" a mew sounded behind Burningpaw, it was Firestar.

"Go where?" he asked the flame furred tom, giving him a curious look.

Firestar pointed with his tail to WindClan. "WindClan said we will have a home there for now, RiverClan and the rest of ShadowClan are going to the horseplace" he mewed, sighing.

Burningpaw tilted his head forward, RiverClan and ShadowClan combined barely made up the number of cats in ThunderClan. They looked weak and tired, especially RiverClan, after losing so many cats in the fire.

"Is she alright to go?" Firestar asked, giving his granddaughter a worried look.

"Im fine" Hollyleaf meowed quietly, picking herself off the ground, and walking towards the shore.

_I feel so bad for her, _Burningpaw mewed in his head, his eyes watching his sister wade into the water.

"She'll be okay" Firestar gave his grandson a look of assurance.

"How do you know? Do you think she really murdered those cats?" Burningpaw questioned the older cat, his amber eyes searching for the answer.

The leader of ThunderClan looked into the sky, a moment before he answered. "Sometimes there are secrets Burningpaw, secrets that protect those that need protecting, and if Hollyleaf did do what Dawnfire said, than im sure it was for the good of ThunderClan".

He knew that Firestar believed what he said, and so did Burningpaw. Rain battered the island, as cats began walking towards the islands edge, stopping a moment to help the injured across.

"Was anyone hurt?" Burningpaw asked Firestar, gazing across the terrain covered with blood and fur.

"A lot were yes, but only two from ThunderClan" he sighed sadly, "But im afraid Gingerpaw and Roseheart are in StarClan now, they will missed".

_Gingerpaw!? _Burningpaw felt a deep weight of sadness inside him, he and Burningpaw had become good friends ever since he became an apprentice. Now that he thought about it, Thistlepaw and his parents did seem rather distant, when he saw them crossing the lake.

"We need to go" Firestar meowed, "I need to speak with Leafpool as soon as I can" the flame tom nodded to Burningpaw, and padded towards the others.

He watched as Firestar's tail disappeared behind the reeds, entering the murky water. Thunder crackled above, making the ground shake. A lightning bolt shot across the sky, as rain pounded the earth below Burningpaw's feet. _I wish I could be in my nice warm den again, _Burningpaw sighed, remembering his camp. But he would never go to his home again, it was totally destroyed by the fire, it would be ad least two seasons before it was back to normal.

As he gazed across the island, Burningpaw realized he was the only one left, everyone else was swimming across the lake towards WindClan. His cold fur stuck to the sides of his body, making a chill run across Burningpaw. _I should go, I dont want to get sick. _His paws padded through the muddy grass, covered with bits of fur, and even some blood. Suddenly he felt a weird feeling, as if someone was watching him. As he turned around, Burningpaw confirmed that there was no one behind him. Maybe he was going crazy, he chuckled as the lake water began approaching.

_"Burningpaw"_

A voice made him jump towards the sand, his fur bristling. "Who's there?!" he called out, searching behind the reeds for a cat. But once again, there was nothing. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Or was there really someone there? Shaking the voice from his head, Burningpaw waded into the lake water, the coldness seeping through his fur. The water felt cool on his pads, as his outstretched paws streamed through the lake. The rain made huge drops that hit the surface, making it spread out into hundreds, maybe thousands of small ripples. Waves washed out in front of his eyes, some even taking him under for a short moment. It filled his mouth, making Burningpaw choke as he coughed it out. This wasn't good, the storm had powerful winds that transformed calm waters into crashing waves. Burningpaw tried to keep his head above water for as long, but it was getting harder and harder as his legs began to tire out.

_StarClan please! _He begged his ancestors. After going through the fire and then the battle on the island, was this how it would end? More Lightning struck above, lighting up the dark gray sky that was hanging above his head. Burningpaw could see WindClan territory a couple fox-lengths ahead, but it looked vast as he suffered through the terror of the waves. Water splashed into his eyes, making him lose sight for a moment. A huge wave could be felt only a mouse-length from his body, as it washed over Burningpaw, making him sink beneath the water. He hoped he wasn't going to be joining his ancestors, not now.

*** * ***

Whistling wind blew through a crack, carrying with it a cold breeze. Thunder couldn't be heard anymore, or the pattering of raindrops. The storm had stopped. Burningpaw lay on smooth stone that rested in the middle of a cave. His muscles ached all over, he felt as if a monster had ran into him.

What had happened? Was this StarClan, was he dead? Opening his amber eyes, Burningpaw gazed around the cave. It wasn't particularly big, but it had vast amounts of tunnels, that seemed to stretch forever. Not very much light shone through, just tiny cracks coming through out of the sides. This wasn't any part of the forest he had been to before, and it certainly wasn't StarClan! Ad least he didn't think so. Something moved out of the corner of his amber eye, something big.

"Hello?" he mewed cautiously, turning his head to look in the direction of the figure.

It was gone, how could something move so fast? Even though shadows took up most of the cave, Burningpaw could still make out a shape hidden in the corner.

"Who are you?" he asked again, taking a careful step forward. Nothing moved, for a second Burningpaw thought maybe his mind was playing tricks on him again, in tended to do that. But he thought otherwise, as a figure came out of the darkness, it looked like a nightmare come true. At first he thought it was some kind of mouse or something, but it was far too big. It was totally hairless, and its eyes were shut tight. The claws of the cat were curved upwards, facing like long thorns.

"Who...who are you?" he stammered, taking a step back. The cat moved forward, twitching his whiskers.

"Don't be scared young one" it meowed, "I know im not the best sight to look at, but I wont harm you" it assured him.

For some reason, Burningpaw believed the cat who he now could tell was a tom. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked again, feeling a little more comfortable.

The cat stepped towards Burningpaw, he seemed to have a glide in his paws, instead of just walking. "My name is Rock" he meowed, "I lived here many many moons ago".

_Rock? What kind of name is that? _He had never heard a name like that before.

"I died in these tunnels" Rock meowed out of the blue, sniffing the air.

"You mean you're dead!?" Burningpaw burst out, if this cat was dead, than that meant...

"Don't worry" Rock turned to the apprentice, "You aren't dead, you're just visiting for now".

_For now? What did that mean? _He asked silently. "But why am I here?" he asked another question, following the cat as he walked around the cave.

The hairless tom sniffed the cool air, as he traveled the wall, until he found an opening. "Follow me" he meowed, walking into the darkness.

Debating weather or not to go, Burningpaw sighed, he was stuck here without Rock. "Here goes nothing" the flame furred apprentice grumbled as he padded into the small shadowy tunnel. It was wet with condensation, as he listened for paw steps ahead. He couldn't smell the cat, or hear any sounds. _Fox-dung! _Burningpaw spat, he lost Rock!

"Aren't you coming?".

The hairless cat was standing right in front of him, looking him in the eye. The toms eyes were completely closed, but it seemed as if he didn't need them.

"How can you tell where you are?" the apprentice asked, "You can't see anything!".

"I dont need to" Rock meowed, "Come with me, and I will explain everything" he assured, beginning to walk again.

This time Burningpaw made sure to follow close behind as they traveled through the winding tunnel. He had too squint in able to see anything in the utter darkness, he was like a fish out of water.

"Don't worry" Rock meowed back, "We're almost there now, not too far".

How did this cat always know what Burningpaw was thinking? It was like he knew the future or something. Suddenly light flooded through the tunnel, making him close his eyes shut. It was a short moment before he was able to see again, and he was shocked when his eyes focused.

"Woah" Burningpaw couldn't help but mew as he saw the small cave they were in. A flame burned in the middle, shining crimson lights across the cave. On the walls were shapes made by what looked like berries. There were cats and various other things painted on the walls, he saw a picture of what looked like a cat stalking a mouse.

"Amazing isn't it?" Rock's voice echoed across, as he padded to the apprentices side.

"What is it? Its so cool!" Burningpaw exclaimed gazing wildly around the walls. Rock fidgeted and motioned for Burningpaw to sit.

"It is time for me to tell you the story of the tribes" Rock told him, sitting on the smooth stone.

_What were tribes, were they like clans? _Burningpaw agreed to the cats demands, and sat down by the burning fire in the center of the cave. It was a moment before the cat began, Burningpaw forwarded his ears to listen.

"As I told you, I died in these caves many many moons ago. But before that I was a healer" .

"Whats a healer?" he couldn't help but ask, as Rock gave him a look.

"If you would let me finish" he hissed half jokingly half serious, "Then I would tell you".

Burningpaw shuffled his paws, "Sorry" he mewed, "Please continue!".

Rock cleared his voice and did as the apprentice requested, "As I was saying, before I died, I was a healer. Usually a Healer is both the leader of the clan, and as you would call it Medicine cat".

"You mean they do both?".

Rock hissed when Burningpaw interrupted. How stupid could he be, he just needed to be quiet!

"Yes they do both" Rock chuckled, "But that was not in my case. A cat named Furled Bracken ordered me to stay in these tunnels, and guide those who seek to be sharp claws, through." As he heard the words in training, Burningpaw wanted to ask if they were like apprentices, but hesitated this time. "Yes they are like apprentices" Rock answered to Burningpaw's astonishment, "When a cat is ready to become a sharp claw, they must make it through the tunnels, alive."

"But why did Frog Bracken tell you to do that?" the apprentice asked, a confused expression washing across his face.

"_Furled _Bracken" Rock hissed, "It wasn't so much an order than a task, i wasn't much of a Sharp Claw, and not many of the cats liked me, I was too different."

_Poor cat, _Burningpaw thought, he would have been all alone in these tunnels for seasons, thats probably why his eyes and fur are like that.

"But I survived" Rock meowed glumly, "And now to the important part" he mewed enthustiastically, getting up off of the stone. Burningpaw groaned, not another tunnel!

"Oh stop it" Rock hissed, "Its not far, its just right on the other side".

The apprentice got up off of his paws, and followed the ancient cat to the other side. More paintings covered the wall, some designs Burningpaw couldn't recognize. "These are cave markings from even before I was born" Rock meowed, "Once there were three cats that lived in this area, they all had families of there own, and needed to provide for them".

"What were their names?" he asked curiously, looking at Rock.

"Well first there was Rushing water, he was a strong dark gray tom. Rushing Water was a very corageous cat, but he could be a bit stubborn" Rock admitted, "And then there was Falling Snow. She was a beautiful she-cat, with a bright white pelt that glowed like a snowy day".

Burningpaw smiled, the two cats sounded interesting.

"And finally there was Burning Flame" Rock meowed, looking in the direction of the apprentice. "He was a very strong dark ginger tom, that had a dark past. "

"How so?" Burningpaw asked, he was interested in the tom, they had almost the same name!

"Well, it is said that Burning Flame's mate and kits were killed by a band of rogues. After that, he went mad. He trusted none of his friends or any other cats for many moons".

Burningpaw listened intently, that was horrible.

"And those three cats, were the beginning of the tribes of Rushing Water, Burning Flame and The Tribe of Falling Snow. Those three tribes were the equivalent of your four clans, they had border markers, and there own gatherings. And they lived in the lake-home for many moons" Rock answered with a smile.

Burningpaw could tell that the tom was remembering the times when he was alive, it was kind of sad. "What happened to the tribes?" Burningpaw meowed, his tail twitching in anticipation.

"Well" Rock began, "The Tribe Of Rushing Water, is still very much alive, thank to your parents" he meowed with a smile.

"What?" Burningpaw asked confused, what did Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have to do with this.

"Your mother and father were part of the cats chosen to lead the clans to the lake home. Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Rock asked, unsure of why he didn't already know.

Burningpaw shook his head, no one had ever told him anything about a tribe.

"Well its true, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw saved the tribe from a terrible threat, which cost them the life of Feathertail".

He was about to ask who Feathertail was, when Rock silenced him with a flick of the tail.

"Enough of that" he meowed, "Now to get to the part you play in all of this" he meowed with a smile. "Look at this wall, what do you see?" Rock asked, turning to the wall.

Burningpaw looked over, the wall was filled with crimson from the fire, but it had three symbols painted in the middle. "One of them looks like a river" he meowed, looking inquisatively at the others. "This one is a flame" he told Rock, "And the last one looks like a snow flake".

"Those are the tribe symbols, used to guide those who need guiding".

What in StarClan's name did that mean? Why were these dead cats so cryptic?

"Touch your nose to the fire symbol" Rock meowed, pushing the apprentice forward.

"What?" he hissed, "What is that going to do?" he asked confused.

"Just do it" Rock hissed, waiting for the apprentice to do what he was told.

Burningpaw groaned again, and padded towards the fire symbol. He sat down in front of it, and reached forward to press his nose onto the fire. Suddenly images streamed into his head, they were going so fast, Burningpaw could hardly tell what they were. He could make out a few, a waterfall, a huge cliff, and golden sand the blew through the air. And as quickly as it began, it ended. He felt dizzy as he stepped back, Burningpaw gave Rock a curious glare. "What in StarClans name was that?" he meowed angrily, now his head hurt!

Rock chuckled, "That young apprentice is where you will guide the clans to their new home".

For a moment Burningpaw thought he had water in his ears, "Excuse me?".

The ancient cat stepped forward, resting his furless tail onto his flame colored shoulder. _"Remember those images well, because you are going to travel to The Tribe Of Burning Flames old territory. That will be the clans new home". _


	30. Chapter 27: Signs

**~*Okay guys here is the update. Expect another update every day until Tuesday, when the final chapter will be posted. There will be 32 chapters in all, so expect 5 more. The more reviews I get, the faster I post, thanks!*~**

**~Blaze~**

*****************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 27

_"Its all sticky!"_A voice jarred Jayfeather back, making him turn around.

"Gustpaw its cobwebs, its supposed to be sticky" he meowed to the gray WindClan apprentice.

ThunderClan had been staying in WindClan camp for only the afternoon, and he was helping Kestrelwing and his apprentice with the injured cats. Rain was still battering the forest, but he was safe in the small underground cave that was the Medicine Cats den.

"Ow!" a cat growled from the other side, it was the warrior Antpelt. Gustpaw was attempting to wrap his injured paw in cobwebs, but he wrapped it way to tight.

"You have to wrap it tight, but loose enough so they can still feel it" the brown-gray pelt of Kestrelwing meowed to his apprentice.

"Im sorry" the small gray tom meowed to the warrior, his hazel eyes round with apology.

"Its fine" Antpelt meowed, "You'll make a great Medicine Cat".

Jayfeather snorted quietly, _He passes out at the sight of blood, yeah a great Medicine Cat someday! _It was true, when Leaftail came in with a long scratch down her pelt, Gustpaw fainted. Jayfeather didn't know why Kestrelwing had chose an apprentice so early, he was still a young cat. And Gustpaw didn't seem like the kind of cat that wanted to be around sick and injured cats all the time.

"Where is Leafpool?" the WindClan medicine cat asked, once Antpelt exited the cave.

The question caught him off guard, he didn't know where Leafpool was. "I don't know" he answered truthfully, "When the fire started, Dustpelt had said she was looking for Mouse-bile in the forest. I had no other choice but to take the clan and run, if I didn't we would all be dead".

A deep feeling of sorrow waved over him, what if his mentor, his _mother _was dead?

"You did what you had to" the toms brown eyes assured Jayfeather, "If you hadn't, then none of the future ThunderClan warriors would be alive" he smiled, pointing with his tail to a small nest in the corner.

Juniperkit, Maplekit, Emberkit, Tinderkit and Aspenkit were sleeping all bundled up quietly. Jayfeather bent down to the small kits, they were warm and safe, their bellies full with milk. He had made the right choice.

"I have to tell Firestar" he meowed to himself, and to Kestrelwing.

"Go, we can handle the rest of the patients" the tom nodded for Jayfeather to leave.

Sniffing the air, Jayfeather cautiously padded up the tunnel that lead to the entrance. The base was muddy, as rain streamed into puddles, casing it slippery to walk up. The air was heavy with the damp smell of the storm, the worst part was over, but it was still raining rather hard. Exiting the safety of shelter, Jayfeather could feel his pelt being soaked as he tried to sniff out the way to Firestar.

WindClan camp was rather confusing, most of their dens were underground, all accept for the leaders den, which was a large cave near the nursery. Firestar was staying their with Ashfoot, and his senior warriors, they needed to decide what to do about Dawnfire. He didn't even want to think about that piece of fox-dung, she was a disgrace to the whole species of cat. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he decided to track his way towards the leaders den. He could smell the milk of the nursery, and padded towards it. A cat guarded the nursing queens, it was the WindClan cat Gorsetail.

"Jayfeather!" the pale gray and white tom called out beneath the loud sound of the rain.

He turned, looking at the warrior, "Can you tell me where Firestar is?" he asked, hoping the tom could tell him.

"Of course" he meowed, "I'll take you there if you like".

Jayfeather nodded, he hated it when cats guided him places, he felt like a total defenseless kit. The cat put his tail on Jayfeathers shoulder, and walked through the drenched grass. They curved to the side, going up a steep hill. It was only a matter of moments, before Jayfeather felt cool stone beneath his pads.

"We're here" Gorsetail meowed, "If you need anymore help, just come get me".

"Thank you" Jayfeather told the warrior, for a WindClan cat, Gorsetail was rather nice.

The cat nodded, and raced back to guard the nursery. Jayfeather could sense the gaze of a couple cats, resting on his pelt.

"Jayfeather" the recognizable meow of Firestar came towards him, "Is there something you need?". This was it, he had to tell his leader the truth, but how could he tell Firestar that his daughter was missing, or maybe even dead!?

"Jayfeather?" Firestar asked again.

He could sense concern waving off of the ThunderClan leader. "Can I talk to you alone?" he mewed, giving him a look of urgency.

"Of course" he mewed, "Ashfoot, may I have some time alone?".

The gray she-cat nodded, leaving the den with the other warriors. Once they were all gone, Jayfeather turned to his grandfather.

"Its Leafpool!" he burst out, "Shes missing, before the fire she was gathering herbs in the forest. I didn't have time to look for her, I had to take the rest of the clan to the Moon Pool!".

It had all came out so fast, Jayfeather wasn't sure if Firestar even understood was happened. He was so useless! He couldn't even protect his own mentor, he was a disgrace.

Firestar's green eyes seemed filled with sorrow, "Its okay Jayfeather, you put your clan first, that is what StarClan asked of you when you chose to become a medicine cat."

_Okay, Okay?! _How was it okay? Leafpool is out in the forest alone, or possibly dead!

"Leafpool is a strong cat" Firestar meowed, "And I believe that StarClan will watch over her, no matter where she is".

Thunder rumbled outside, but it didn't frighten either toms.

"There is work to be done" Firestar spoke, "Dark times are ahead, and Ashfoot will need to travel to the Moon Pool to receive her nine lives. I would like you to join her, speak with StarClan, and see if they will tell us anything".

What could StarClan help them with? Maybe Firestar was wondering if they had any say in what Dawnfire was doing.

"Brackenfur and a few WindClan warriors will join you, we don't know what might still be in the forest" he meowed, nodding to the Medicine Cat.

"Have you spoken with Midnight?" Jayfeather asked, he had only seen the badger for a quick moment since they returned.

"Not yet, but she is coming soon to discuss some things. Now go Jayfeather" Firestar spoke urgently to his grandson, giving him a nod of good luck. "May StarClan be with you".

Jayfeather flicked his tail in goodbye, as he exited the stone cavern. The sun was setting beneath the dark gray storm clouds, as darkness shrouded over the forest. Harsh rain still fell, as Jayfeather made his way to the warriors den, which was also an underground cavern. The golden brown pelt of the ThunderClan deputy stood their, two warriors at his side. "Brackenfur" Jayfeather mewed in greeting, as he gave the two WindClan cats a sniff.

"Im Leaftail" a dark brown tom meowed, "And this is Willowclaw, my mate".

Jayfeather could sense the dark gray she-cat next to her mate, she smelled of grass and bracken.

"When will we leave?" he asked his deputy, trying to sniff out the newly appointed WindClan leader.

As the sun set, Jayfeather knew they had to be going soon, they needed to travel by night in order for Ashfoot to receive her nine lives.

"Soon enough" the strong meow of the WindClan leader came from behind him. "I need to appoint the new deputy first, then we shall leave". The gray she-cat ran past Jayfeather, towards the center of camp.

The rain was lightening up, as Ashfoot leapt onto a tree trunk. _That must be their version of the High Rock _Jayfeather examined, stepping closer to the trunk.

"May all cats old enough to fight, gather around the Tree Stump" she called out to her clan.

Jayfeather could smell different scents swerve around him, some were queens, elders and even apprentices. He recognized a few from both gatherings, and the battle. Especially the sweet scent of Heathertail, she smelled of kits.

"Hello Jayfeather" her sweet voice greeted him, walking to his side.

He could sense apprehension radiating from the she-cat, "Hi Heathertail" he meowed crossly, "How are your kits?".

"Due in two sunrises" she answered, "Ad least that's what Kestrelwing says".

He sniffed again, the kits would come sooner than that, most likely tonight. "I wouldn't bet on it" he hissed to her, "Your going to be a mother tonight" he meowed assuringly.

He could sense confusion from the queen, "But how do you...".

Her question was cut off by the voice of her newly appointed leader.

"It is time for me to appoint the new deputy of WindClan. Im afraid this has come far to soon, Onestar was a great young leader, and I pray to StarClan he will have a happy place in his new home".

Many cats meowed in agreement, as Ashfoot continued. "I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and abide by my choice" she meowed, and it was a long silence before she spoke.

"Crowfeather shall be the new deputy of WindClan" she announced, shifting a glance to her dark gray son.

He could feel shock form the deputy, he probably hadn't expected this.

"Thank you" he meowed, to his mother and his clan. "I will do my best to protect all of you, and I will until the day I die".

As cats congratulated him, Jayfeather felt as if a rock fell to the bottom of his stomach. He realized these feelings were coming from a cat nearby, it was Breezepelt. Why was he so angry, could it be he was jealous of his father? Paw steps padded towards the Medicine Cat, it was Ashfoot.

"We shall leave now" she meowed to him, and her three body guards.

Jayfeather nodded, as they made their way out of WindClan camp, he prayed nothing went wrong.

Small bits of Moonlight peaked its way out of the clouds, that sprinkled light rain drops onto the grassy floor. His paws stepped from stone to stone, as the terrain changed from grassy area, to rocky forest floor. Bare landscape shifted to tall trees that overlooked the whole entire forest. Jayfeather could feel anticipation bouncing from the leader of WindClan, as she traveled by his side. _She has a lot to live up to, _Jayfeather remembered Onestar, he was a strong, noble leader.

"We're almost there" she whispered to him.

He knew already before she even announced it, the sound of small streams began to appear around him. The three cats chosen to guard Jayfeather and Ashfoot circled them, Brackenfur taking the lead, as Leaftail and Willowclaw took the sides. The rushing water became closer, as Jayfeather soon felt the cool smooth stone beneath his pads.

"I'll wait out here" Brackenfur offered, "Leaftail and Willowclaw can join you two down there" he meowed, nodding to the two warriors.

Ashfoot flicked her tail in thankfulness, and made her way down the spiral stepping stones. Flashbacks of the fire only last night rushed through Jayfeathers mind. It seemed as if that was seasons ago, like a distant memory. Once they were at the bottom of the cavern, Jayfeather motioned for Ashfoot to take a drink of water.

"Brace yourself" he told her, he remembered that getting your nine lives was very painful.

"Thank you for coming with me Jayfeather, and Im sorry about Leafpool" she meowed, "Im sure she'll be fine". The gray she-cat bent down, and lapped up the cool water, as she curled herself into a ball.

Once he could feel her faint breathing turn into sleep, Jayfeather bent down as well, his small nose touching the cool silver colored water, as his tongue lapped up the water. It was only a matter of moments before he felt his breathing slow, and he drifted off into sleep. The two warriors of WindClan made their place at the bottom of the stones, making sure they stayed alert. Darkness covered his eye lids, as Jayfeather felt as if he were floating through the air. He felt a faint pressure gravitate around him, as his body landed softly on hard ground. Light blue eyes opened with a start, as Jayfeather got up. He knew instantly that this was StarClan. Bright silver stars shone in the sky, as the beautiful silver moon hung carelessly above, sending its light onto his dark gray pelt. _Okay, _He meowed to himself, _Im here, Now what? _He liked this better, there was no storms, or rain pouring any longer.

"Welcome young Medicine Cat" a voice made him turn around instantly. The old leader of ThunderClan stood there, studying him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Bluestar, im glad to see you" he meowed, padding towards the she-cat.

"And I you" she meowed softly, her blue-gray pelt shining with bright stars. "I am sorry to hear about Leafpool" she meowed, "But do not worry, her destiny hasn't ended yet".

Jayfeathers head shot up, "Are you saying she's still alive?!" he demanded.

Bluestar didn't say anything, until a moment later, "I do not know for sure, but what I do know is that Leafpool still has a very important part to serve in your destiny" she meowed, nodding in certainty.

_Can you just tell me for once? _he pleaded in his mind, they never actually got to the point, just something confusing.

"I know why you are here" Bluestar smiled, "Firestar wonders who should be deputy, and what to do about the so called DawnClan, am I right?" she asked, tilting her head.

Jayfeather nodded, explaining to her what Firestar had told him.

"I have good news, Spottedleaf has had a vision, and the choice for deputy is much clearer now" she told him confidently, her face transforming into a smile.

"Who is it? Lionblaze or Sandstorm?" he asked, itching for the answer.

"In a moment young one, first I must explain to you about the vision" Bluestar gave him a look of patience, as she continued.

"As im sure you remember, the last time you were here, there were two clear signs for deputy, or so we thought. Lionblaze was obviously a clear enough choice, but Sandstorm perplexed me. Why would she be deputy of ThunderClan? Firestar loves his mate, that is for certain, but I do not think she is leader material" Bluestar spoke, pausing.

"And then last night during the battle, Spottedleaf came to me, and shared her vision".

Jayfeather listened intently, and Bluestar seemed to be pausing for a moment, "Well what was the vision?" he pressed the ancient cat, wanting to find out the truth.

Bluestar chuckled, "Not particularly patient are we?" she asked, twitching her whiskers.

_Yes I know, im a grumpy stuck up Medicine Cat! Now tell me the vision!_

Bluestar seemed to notice the urgency, and told him what she had heard. "You remember the vision of the Sand Storm, correct?".

Jayfeather nodded, it was a clear sign in the pool, when she and Yellowfang had showed him it.

"Well, In Spottedleaf's vision, the Sandstorm doesn't stand for your grandmother, it stands for the Desert" she told him, finally revealing it.

_Desert? What in StarClan's name was that? _He had never heard of such a thing before, maybe it had something to do with sand.

"I see you are confused" she spoke, her voice raspy. "A Desert is not known to the clan cats, but StarClan can see many things. A Desert is a huge range of nothing but golden sand, where no trees or grass grow. It is scorching hot during the day, and freezing cold at night. It is a hard place to survive".

Once the she-cat was finished, Jayfeather was stunned. He didn't think a place of such magnitude could ever exist, and what part did a desert play in all this? "What does that have to do with the clans? It sounds like its very far from the forest" he exclaimed, shocked for the reason Spottedleaf would have a vision for it.

Bluestar shuffled her paws, "I cannot tell you right now" she meowed, "But someone will explain all very soon".

"Why cant you tell me?" he finally burst out, he was sick of them leaving him without answers! As he waited for Bluestar to respond, her gaze quickly shifted to horror. Jayfeather could smell fear scent waving off of the former leader, what was scaring her?

"Are you okay?" he mewed, tilting his head in confusion.

Her blue eyes darted from side to side, "Something's wrong, I can sense it. You need to wake up now" she commanded him, pushing him away.

"How?" he meowed, "I don't know how to just wake up, it just happens!".

It was the truth, he usually just wandered around until it happened, or someone woke him up.

"Goodbye for now, and remember StarClans choice for deputy. I have a feeling you will need that information soon" she meowed glumly, what did that mean?

_Jayfeather! _A voice hissed in the distance, it sounded all around him. Jayfeather felt the same floating feeling, and it all went black. His eyes jolted open, as he sat right up. Ashfoot was still sleeping peacefully behind him, and Leaftail and Antpelt were dozing off, keeping one eye open as they guarded the stair well. He ran past them, without even a hiss of questioning.

_Some guards they are! _He spat, someone could have snuck right past them. The smooth stone cooled his pads, as Jayfeather padded up the spiral stairs, something wasn't right. It was too quiet, and he remembered Bluestar warning him about something. His worst fears came to life, as blood hit his nose, it was overpowering. Suddenly the sound of tussling could be heard only a few tail-lengths in front of him. At first he had though Brackenfur had came across an enemy, or a rogue.

But his dark gray paws soon tripped over something hard and limp. He stared in horror, as the scent of Brackenfur waved across his nose, _the ThunderClan Deputy was dead. _


	31. Chapter 28: Once Missing

***~Heres the new chapter, 4 more to go! Please more reviews *Sniffles*. I only got three for the last chapter, and four for the one before that. So look forward to four more chapters, and then Ambush is either coming Late February, or early March. Thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

****************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 28

_"Break them up!" the newly made Ashstar commanded her warriors._

Leaftail and Willowclaw obeyed, advancing towards the two scrapping toms. Jayfeather was still frozen with terror, trying to recover from the shock of finding his deputy dead. It didn't seem real, as he pulled himself off the ground, it happened so fast. The pale gray pelt of Willowclaw came back holding an injured cat in her scruff, it was the former ShadowClan deputy, Snaketail.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Ashstar mocked the tom, advancing towards him.

Jayfeather wanted to claw the tom's eyes out for what he had done to Brackenfur, the deputy certainly hadn't deserved that!

"Why are you here!?" she growled, "Are you the one that killed Brackenfur?".

The striped dark brown tom snarled, "I ripped that pathetic excuse for a cat to shreds! And I was going to finish you lot off when this mouse-brain attacked me!".

Jayfeather's sightless gaze drifted to the cat that Leaftail was holding. He didn't recognize the tom, but he was almost certain he had smelled that scent before. Jayfeather's memory tried to track down where he had seen this cat before, but nothing

came.

"Who are you?" Ashstar demanded.

He could smell fear scent coming from the young cat. Leaftail loosened his grasp on the black tom, as the cat stepped forward, his green eyes looked scared.

"I came here to help the clans" he mewed, "But i smelled the stench of this cat, so I followed him, and then I saw him kill that cat" he pointed with his tail to Brackenfur, "And then you guys found me".

The voice he also recognized, but he still couldn't quite place it.

"You still haven't answered my question, What is your name?".

As the cat answered, Jayfeather's mind traveled back to a few moons ago, to the time when ShadowClan attacked their camp. The scent reminded him of the small black kit that came to ThunderClan, what was his name?

"My...My names Adder" he meowed, his voice stuttering.

_Adderkit! _Could it be that this cat was the little ShadowClan kit he had met so many moons ago?

"Adder, do you remember me? My name is Jayfeather, I'm the Medicine Cat of ThunderClan" he mewed, stepping towards the small cat. Jayfeather could sense apprehension coming from him as he decided what to do next.

"I don't think so, I have never been to ThunderClan" he meowed, looking at the dark gray tom.

Jayfeather was sure that this cat was Adderkit! How could he not remember him?

"I thank you Adder, you saved my life, as well as my warriors" Ashstar nodded in thanks, as Snaketail struggled to get free.

Leaftail padded over to help his mate with the prisoner, as the DawnClan cat tried to bite her legs. Willowclaw looked to her leader, "What shall we do with him?" she meowed, her blue eyes full of fury. Ashstar walked up to Snaketail and her eyes rested on him with anger.

"Get rid of him" she told her warriors, flicking her tail, "This piece of Fox-Dung deserves to die".

Leaftail nodded, as he and his mate picked the tom up by the scruff and dragged him a few tail lengths away. Jayfeather was glad he couldn't see them kill the tom, but he was glad for revenge on behalf of Brackenfur. Ear-piercing screams filled the night-air and then were suddenly cut short by a sharp claw to the throat. It was brutal yes, but he deserved every bit of it.

Blood hit his nose as Jayfeather turned back to the Moonpool and Brackenfur's body. The deputy deserved better than this, he was still a young cat and had three great kits and a mate. How was he going to tell Cinderheart that her father was dead? The she-cat would be heartbroken and so would her family. But it had to be done and he wanted to be the one to do it.

"We need to go" he meowed to Ashstar, "I have important news to tell Firestar, and he needs to decide who the new deputy is".

It felt wrong, it was too soon to choose a new deputy and for some reason Jayfeather didn't know how he felt about his brother being next in line to become leader. Lionblaze was of course a strong noble cat but he had a dark side to him also. All that time he had spent training with Tigerstar had to have some effect on Lionblaze, even though he decided not to lead that path.

"You two carry Brackenfur back to camp" Ashstar hissed to her warriors, turning to Jayfeather. "I am very sorry" she mewed quietly, "We can bury him in WindClan territory if that is what ThunderClan wants".

He nodded, there was no place in ThunderClan to bury him and WindClan was as good as any place.

As the two cats picked up the former deputy lightly, Jayfeather turned to Adder, who was standing off to the side. "Come back with us" he meowed, "Im sure our leader Firestar would like to thank you" Jayfeather prompted. Adder was Adderkit, he just knew it!

The black tom shuffled his paws, "Okay I guess, if it's no trouble".

The patrol walked on under the moonlight, their pelts lit up with bits of silver. Clouds had dispersed, giving way to the huge half moon, and shining bright stars. His paw prints molded in the muddy grass, as the group of cats padded on. Jayfeather could still smell the scorched part of the forest, as they crossed the WindClan and ThunderClan border.

The ground changed also, from wet muddy grass, to soft ash and burnt twigs. Adder padded next to him, sniffing the area warily. Jayfeather took his chance to get as much info as he could from the young cat and asked him some questions.

"So where are you from?" he meowed, making sure he heard the question.

Adder turned, "I lived near twoleg place, but I'm not a Kittypet".

"So you're a rogue?" Jayfeather asked, the cat certainly didn't smell as if he were starving.

"Not really, a few moons ago I woke up in a cave. Some cat had dragged me there, and i had a bad injury to my head. I couldn't remember anything other than my name" he meowed truthfully. "And then I ventured into Twoleg place and met Slash".

Jayfeather flinched, stopping in his tracks. _Slash? _Wasn't that the cat Dawnfire was speaking of? The cat she would call upon if they refused her demands.

"Whats wrong?" Adder asked, giving him a questioning gaze, "Do you know Slash?".

"No" he answered quickly. If Adder knew what happened with Dawnfire, then he might not tell Jayfeather anything.

"Well anyway" the black cat continued, "Slash is a huge black and white tom, he took me in and cared for me".

Jayfeather could sense sadness coming from the black tom, what had happened? Adder seemed to stop for a moment, his bright green eyes shining in the darkness.

"I had to leave though" he finally mewed, his voice becoming soft.

Jayfeather was perplexed, "Why did you leave? I thought he had saved you.

It didn't make sense.

"Slash did save me" Adder admitted, "But after I lived with him for about two moons I started noticing weird stuff begin to happen".

"How so?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well" Adder meowed, "Cats began disappearing. Like one night, a cat named Raven talked back to Slash, saying he was a piece of fox-dung. The next morning Raven was nowhere to be seen and no one heard from him ever again."

Jayfeather nodded. It sounded as if Slash was punishing his cats for disobeying him. "So you think he was killing cats?" he asked the tom, giving him a stare of confusion.

"I _know _he was killing cats" Adder responded, "When I was living with them, i had a friend named Jade. She was a very nice cat and Slash's daughter. He wanted her to be the next leader of their clan, but she refused, saying it was too much work and responsibility." The black cat paused, once again strong emotions were emanating from him, it felt like love.

"Slash had asked Jade to come into his den one night" he began once more, "I decided to follow her, wondering what her punishment would be for disobeying her father.. I just assumed he would go easy on her because she was his daughter, but when I snuck a peak into his den..." Adder cut off the last words, his voice seemed rasp with sorrow. "Jade was on the floor dead" he meowed quietly, "Slash had slit her throat. His own daughter!". The tom acted as if it were happening all over again, right in front of his eyes.

Jayfeather felt sorry for the tom, it seemed like he loved the she-cat. How could a cat murder their own kit? It seemed like only a cold hearted creature could ever even think about doing such a thing. But Jayfeather thought about it closely, if Slash would murder his daughter that easily, then what did that mean for the clans?

*** * ***

The wet WindClan terrain was slippery as Jayfeather crossed a fallen log. They were approaching WindClan camp now, the underground dens were beginning to come into sight. He was apprehensive about showing his clan-mates Brackenfur's body, it seemed a bit barbaric. But he knew that this was a dark time, and they didn't have any more time to spare. He needed to speak with Firestar as soon as possible, to tell him about Lionblaze, and the Desert.

"We're home" Ashtar whispered into his dark gray ear.

_You mean your home, _Jayfeather thought, _ThunderClan didn't have a home anymore, their's was burnt to a crisp._

"Wait here a second" Jayfeather mewed to Leaftail and Willowclaw. He wanted to tell Firestar first that Brackenfur was dead before he showed the rest of the clan.

The warriors nodded as Jayfeather braced himself. The grass was wet from the previous rain as Jayfeather stumbled over tiny hills. He still wasn't used to the bumpy open territory of WindClan camp. He much preferred the closed in and guarded camp of ThunderClan.

More cats were out now that the rain had stopped. Warriors were watching their apprentices, as queens and elders basked themselves in the moonlight. ThunderClan and WindClan were pretty mixed now, he could barely distinguish their scents anymore.

As Jayfeather made his way across camp; the scent of Lionblaze crossed his nose. His brother padded up to Jayfeather, butting his sibling's shoulder.

"How are you?" he mewed, his amber eyes full of happiness.

"I'm fine" Jayfeather answered, giving his brother a weird look, "Why are you so happy?".

Lionblaze fidgeted, "Firestar said that Thistlepaw can be my apprentice again! His leg has healed completely and he's ready to train to be a warrior!" he mewed excitedly.

As his brother acted like an amused kit, Jayfeather just nodded. Thistlepaw did appear to be ready, and he had heard of a weird move the apprentice had used, some kind of strike.

"Thats great" he meowed abruptly, "Where is Firestar?".

Lionblaze pointed his tail to the leader's den, "He's in there with Sandstorm, Why? Is something wrong?".

Jayfeather ignored his brother. Lionblaze would be even more excited when Firestar announced the next deputy. Once he found the hill that lead to Ashstar's new den, Jayfeather entered the large cavern. Firestar was lying down talking with his mate, as he entered.

"Jayfeather!" Sandstorm mewed, "Its so nice to see you". His grandmother got up and covered him in licks.

"Hi" Jayfeather mewed, returning a lick to the ginger she-cat. She smelled different. "Can I talk with Firestar alone, please?" he mewed to her, hoping not to offend the older she-cat.

"Of course" she answered, giving her mate a lick before she turned to leave.

Firestar got up. "Don't you want to tell him the news?" he mewed, a huge smile on his face.

Sandstorm stopped in the entrance, "It's no big deal really, it can wait".

Jayfeather gave his grandmother a curious look, "What news?" he asked, approaching his grandparents.

The dark ginger she-cat gazed happily at Firestar, before she turned to Jayfeather. "I'm expecting kits!" she mewed, her gaze drifting towards her belly.

"You're what!?" Jayfeather burst out. He had said it a little too loudly, but it was just so shocking! They were practically ancient, how could they be having more kits!? Firestar was old enough to be a great grandfather by now!

"Oh come on" Firestar hissed playfully, "We aren't that old" he cuffed his grandson. "Besides" he meowed, "I always have loved kits, it will be nice to be around more".

Jayfeather faked a smile, somehow it just seemed weird. "Congratulations" he told the expecting mother, "Have you told Squirrelflight?" he meowed, wondering how their daughter would react to having more siblings. It would be pretty strange now that he thought about it. His aunts or uncles weren't even born, yet they were even younger than their nephews.

"Not yet" she meowed, "But I will, and I'll tell Leafpool when she gets back also" Sandstorm told him, as if Leafpool was just out collecting herbs.

Sandstorm gave a curt nod to both of her kin, and exited the den, stepping out into the moonlight. As he watched the ginger cat leave, Jayfeather knew it was time to tell Firestar the news. It was what he had been dreading, why did he always have to tell when cats have died? Firestar noticed Jayfeather's concern, and walked up to him.

"Is something wrong?" Firestar mewed.

"No. Yes" Jayfeather corrected himself, "I have some bad news Firestar".

The ginger tom looked curiously at the medicine cat, his green eyes wondering what was wrong.

Jayfeather breathed in, "Brackenfur was ambushed, he's dead".

The ThunderClan leader gasped, his fur standing on edge as he got up. Firestar stared out of his temporary den and then his green eyes closed. "How did he die?" he asked quietly, his voice raspy from sadness.

Jayfeather shuffled his feet, "Ashstar and I were in StarClan when it happened, Leaftail and Willowclaw were guarding the Moon Pool, and Brackenfur took the cave entrance."

Jayfeather paused, waiting to find out Firestar's reaction. "I awoke and found two cats fighting, Snaketail, and a cat named Adder".

His whiskers twitched as Firestar hissed from fury.

"How dare they! I will find Dawnfire and rip every hair from her pelt out one by one!" he growled, "What did you do with Snaketail?".

Jayfeather got up, "Ashstar took care of that, Leaftail and Willowclaw killed him".

"Good" Firestar responded, "And where is this cat Adder?".

He poked his muzzle out the entrance searching for the cat's scent. "He's with the warriors, but Firestar there's something else" Jayfeather meowed, hoping his leader wouldn't get distracted.

"What now? Are any more ThunderClan cats dead? Maybe foxes are planning another battle?" Firestar growled, his eyes blazing with fury.

It was a moment until the leader calmed down, his flame fur lying flat. "I'm sorry" he meowed, "Now what is it?".

Jayfeather sighed, "StarClan had told me who should be deputy now, it appears they made a mistake." He waited to see how the cat would react, but Firestar just stood there.

"Sandstorm wasn't a choice for deputy" he meowed, "But Lionblaze it appears, is their proper choice".

Firestar nodded, "Then Lionblaze will be the next deputy of ThunderClan. Let's hope he lasts longer than the other ones" the leader grumbled, turning to leave.

Jayfeather was about to call after him, to tell Firestar about the desert, but decided now wasn't the best time. ThunderClan needed to get itself in order first and he didn't even know what part it even played in the power of three's destiny. But he did know one thing for sure, this certainly wasn't the end of the four clan's pain.

_There was more to come, there always is. _


	32. Chapter 29: All Is Well

**~*Here is the new chapter. 3 MORE TO GO! Please review more, i needs inspiration! And please read**

**WARRIORS: EARLY CLAN DAYS**

**Thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 29

_Lionblaze stalked through the dark forest, sniffing for prey. _It was still and quiet, not a sound could be heard, not even the wind blew. A single leaf fell from the tree top of an Oak tree, landing on Lionblaze's golden head. He batted it aside, and played with it. He felt like a kit again, not a care in the world, or any battles to worry about.

A tingling sensation slithered its way down his spine, as he realized where he was. There was no light, something peculiar that only happened in one place, the dark forest. Anger flared inside him, as his claws cut its way through the leaf, slicing it in two. Why did that stupid cat keep bringing him back here!? He wasn't even his kin anymore!

Getting to his paws, Lionblaze squinted his golden eyes, trying to search for the tabby tom. If he found Tigerstar, then he was going to end this all once and for all! Stalking his way through the dense woods, he sniffed for any sign of the dead tabby cat. Lionblaze wished he could just wake up, but it could only happen if someone woke him up, or if it just happened by itself. His paw stepped on a sharp bramble patch, making him yowl in pain.

"Fox-Dung!" he cursed, giving his paw a good lick.

"Such language" a voice made him jump in the air.

Amber eyes glared at him through a bush, as their owners big bulky body made its way closer. Lionblaze calmed himself, as his muscles bunched for a fight.

"Why do you keep bringing me here?" he demanded, inching closer.

Tigerstar smiled, "Its fun taunting you, and its great to see your home get destroyed" he meowed evilly.

Lionblaze wanted to kill the tom right then and there, but he doubted if Tigerstar could even die, wasn't he already dead?

"I wish you were alive" he hissed to the huge cat, "So then I could kill you again and again".

The tabby growled, baring his long sharp white fangs, a low hiss escaping his mouth. "Let's test your skills" Tigerstar demanded, motioning with his tail for Lionblaze to attack him.

The golden warrior smiled, "Gladly!" and bunched his muscles to pounce. But before he could, a voice made him turn. _Lionblaze! Lionblaze wake up! _Stopping in mid-jump, Lionblaze felt himself being drawn awake, and turned to Tigerstar.

"Next time, your mine!" he growled, as he slowly woke up.

Bright moonlight flooded into his eyes, making him totally alert. Lionblaze looked around, the warriors den was empty, all except the bright white pelt of Icestorm. "Finally" she chuckled, "You sleep worse than Cloudtail" she joked, pushing his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, why were all the cats gone?

"No" she hissed, "Ad least I don't think so, Firestar called a meeting though. Come on we don't want to be late".

Her white tail disappeared above him, as Lionblaze watched in drowsiness. He felt half asleep as he forced his body to carry him up the pathway to the WindClan camp. Outside, the huge silver moon was shining brightly in the sky, he was glad he could actually see the moon. Cats were gathered around the Tree Stump, it looked as if all the cats from both clans were their. The two leaders of ThunderClan and WindClan sat a top the tree, gazing down at their clans. Lionblaze padded over, sitting down next to the white pelt of Icestorm.

"Cats of all clans!" Firestar spoke, his eyes full of sorrow.

It made Lionblaze wonder if something bad had happened.

"I am very sorry for what i am about to tell you, but while Jayfeather and Ashstar traveled to the Moon Pool, their was an accident".

_An accident? Was Jayfeather okay!? _Lionblaze looked around the clearing for his brother, but realized he had seen Jayfeather before he went to sleep. But something weighed down Lionblaze's stomach, something wasn't right.

"Brackenfur was killed by the warrior Snaketail" Firestar said finally, his pelt shaking.

Gasps came from many cats, and Lionblaze gasped as well. Sure enough, two WindClan cats were carrying a limp golden brown body into camp. A cry burst out from behind him, and a tortoiseshell cat darted to the deputies side. Sorreltail licked her now dead mate, as if he were still alive.

_Why Brackenfur!? Why did good cats always have to die!? _It angered Lionblaze so much, he felt like running his claws through the throats of every single evil cat in this forest! His blood boiled as he watched Brackenfurs kin mourn over his dead body. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost had now ran to their mothers side, comforting her. Honeyfern was in the nursery with her kits, she probably didn't even know yet. Lionblaze turned his gaze back to the Tree Stump, Firestar gave the cats a moment to grieve, before he spoke.

"Brackenfur was a noble warrior of ThunderClan for many moons" Firestar meowed, "And he was the best deputy a leader could ask for, I hope he has a nice life now in StarClan".

ThunderClan cats nodded in agreement, as they lowered their heads in respect for the former deputy.

"But as ThunderClan is in need for a deputy, and the moon is full, then it is once again to appoint a new deputy".

The flame colored pelt of Firestar seemed to glow majestically in the moonlight. He lowered his head for a moment, then spoke. "I say these words in hope that StarClan will hear and abide by my choice" he paused, and looked out across the cats.

Lionblaze wondered who would be deputy, maybe Birchfall or possibly even Graystripe. It was another short moment before the leader answered.

"Lionblaze shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan!".

*** * ***

Lionblaze stood their, shocked, not even able to think of anything to say. _He _was deputy of ThunderClan, was this a dream!?

"Uh...Thank you" he stuttered to Firestar. He remembered when Jayfeather had told him about the premonition of him or Sandstorm becoming deputy, but he never predicted it would come this soon. Firestar bowed his head to the new deputy, and turned to the rest of his clan.

"We will sit vigil for Brackenfur now, and then the elders can bury him nearest to ThunderClan as possible".

The cats began to disperse, as Lionblaze noticed Sorreltail and her two kits still crowded around their dead mate and father. He padded over, not knowing what to say. "Im so sorry" he mewed to Sorreltail, and her kits.

The she-cat didn't bother to look at him, only licked her mates body. Cinderheart forced a smile, probably knowing he meant well.

"Come on" Poppyfrost mewed quietly to her mother, "Lets go see if Jayfeather has any herbs that will calm you down".

The young she-cat helped her mother up, and walked alongside Sorreltail, towards the medicine cats den. Cinderheart was sitting across from Lionblaze, her dark gray pelt hidden in the shadows of a tree.

"I am sorry" he said again, bowing his head to the she-cat.

"I know" she mewed quietly, "I just can't believe he's gone. Just a few hours ago we were talking about Honeyfern's kits, and now Brackenfur's gone forever".

Her blue eyes began to water as she stared down at her fathers body.

"Are you going to sit vigil?" he asked her.

She nodded, and laid down, laying her head across the golden toms body. Lionblaze nodded, and turned to leave. His paws felt as if they were floating in the air, he still couldn't believe he was deputy of ThunderClan. The whole of ThunderClan was _his _responsibility, and if something happened to Firestar, then that would make him leader of ThunderClan! It was all to much for Lionblaze, he didn't want to think about it right now.

"Can I have a word?" a voice asked to the side, it was Firestar.

"Of course" he meowed to his leader, he was second in command now.

His grandfather gave him a stare, "Ashstar wants ThunderClan and WindClan to learn each others fighting techniques, I think this could work in our favor".

Lionblaze nodded, it made sense, WindClan might have techniques that worked better than the ThunderClan moves.

"Take some warriors tomorrow morning, and meet them at the Rabbit Hollow" Firestar motioned with his tail past the medicine cat den.

"Sure" he meowed, "Is there anything else?".

Firestar shook his head, "No, thats it. And don't worry Lionblaze, its not as hard as you think" the leader nodded to his kin, turning to leave.

As Lionblaze watched the flame furred tom walk away, he could only think that one day that could be him, leader of the clan. His feet felt heavy as they walked around, he assumed that they were tired from the long day.

Wind drifted a cloud across the full moon, it looked like a sign from the stars as a shadow spread over the forest. Lionblaze sighed, he needed sleep. Walking into the WindClan warriors den, Lionblaze padded to the back, his nest was next to Icestorms. She perked her head, noticing that he was their, and smiled.

"A congratulations are in order" she mewed, "Oh so great deputy".

Lionblaze cuffed her white ears playfully, as he laid down beside her. "I shouldn't be deputy" he admitted, "Brackenfur should, he died to early". His thoughts told him that this is what he always wanted, but now that he had it, Lionblaze wasn't so sure.

"Yes Brackenfur did die early. But that was in StarClan's paws, and so are you. Something or Someone obviously told Firestar who to choose for deputy, their must be a reason he chose you" she meowed, giving him a lick on the ear.

He smiled, Icestorm always knew how to make him feel better. She and him had become quite close over the following moons, extremely close.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, her icy blue eyes looking into his golden ones.

"Of course" he meowed back, wondering what she wanted to know.

Icestorm shuffled and laid her head on her tiny white paws. "I...I think I love you".

Lionblaze perked his head, he knew she had feelings for him, but never love. But another feeling sprouted in his stomach, it felt funny, was he in love with her too? Icestorm stared at him for a moment, and when he didn't speak, she turned her head the other way.

He raised his paw and put it on hers, "Icestorm, I love you too".

She chirped, and smiled, licking his ear. Lionblaze shuffled and laid beside her, warming her white body. For this moment, he felt peaceful. _He was deputy of ThunderClan, he had love, and nothing was going to take those away from him._


	33. Chapter 30: Revenge

**~*Here is Chapter 30! YAY 2 more chapters! Please review people, *Sniffles* no one likes me*~**

**Thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

**********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 30

_Hollyleaf stared across the lake, as the water lapped at her outstretched black paws. _Clouds covered most of the sky, blocking out the sun, and causing the temperature to drop considerably. She wanted to do nothing else except lay here, and relax. Everyone back at camp thought she was a murderer, and a traitor to her clan, all except her siblings and Firestar.

Suddenly she perked her ears, remembering something. Hollyleaf hadn't seen Burningpaw since he was on the island! Where in StarClans name was he? Squirrelflight was looking for him last night, but Firestar said he was probably just playing with the other apprentices. She had to find him! Racing back to WindClan camp, Hollyleaf could feel the brisk winds ruffling her fur.

As the camp came into view, Hollyleaf immediately looked for Firestar or Lionblaze. The closest cat that could help her, was her brother Jayfeather. He was sunning himself on a rock, allowing the few rays that came through the clouds to warm his fur. She padded over to him, and prodded him in the side. He rose his dark gray head, looking around sleepily.

"What do you want?" he hissed, laying his head back down.

"Burningpaw's missing!" she hissed back, pacing around.

Instantly Jayfeather got up, "What do you mean missing? I thought he was with the other apprentices".

She shook her head, "He hasn't been back here since we left the island. And now that I think about it, I never even saw him leave the island." It was true, the last time she saw him, her cousin was comforting her, but she just ignored him.

"Are you sure?" Jayfeather pressed, making sure his sister wasn't just exaggerating.

"Yes im sure!" she hissed furiously, why couldn't he just take her word for it!?

"Go get Lionblaze" he told her, "Im going to talk to Firestar, I have a feeling where Burningpaw might be".

Hollyleaf nodded, racing to the back of the Medicine Cats den. The Rabbit Hollow, was a large ditch, with plenty of Rabbit holes, where WindClan cats used to train their apprentices. Sure enough, Lionblaze's golden pelt stood out next to the other cats. Hollyleaf approached, even though he was talking to Icestorm.

"I need your help" she interrupted the two, making her brother cast a look in her direction. She didn't care, all she cared about was finding Burningpaw.

"What's wrong?" her brother, _and deputy _asked.

Hollyleaf sighed, she was sick of explaining it. "Burningpaw is missing, no one has seen him since yesterday on the island!".

Her brothers expression changed from annoyance, to pure worry. He said something to Icestorm, and then turned to his sister.

"Lets go" he meowed, "Is Jayfeather coming?".

She nodded, "I think so, but I don't know where we can look, he could be anywhere!". Worry formed a pit in the bottom of Hollyleaf's stomach, what if something happened to her cousin? Leading Lionblaze back towards Firestar's temporary den, Hollyleaf noticed a cat she had never seen before.

"Who's that?" she hissed to her brother.

He looked up, and glanced to the black cat who was chatting with a WindClan apprentice. "That's Adder" he meowed, "He's a rogue that Jayfeather found, he tried to save Brackenfur".

She nodded, but her green eyes narrowed as she remembered the tom from somewhere. "I think I've seen that tom before" In fact, she knew she'd seen him someplace before!

Lionblaze turned his head to examine the cat. "I don't think so" he mewed, "I don't recognize him".

Her mind tried to think of where she had seen him, but it all came up blank.

"Don't worry about it, lets just work on finding Burningpaw" he meowed, flicking his tail towards Firestar's den.

Hollyleaf nodded, but wondered why her brother was acting so nice to her? Didn't he think she was a murderer like the rest of them?

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf" the familiar meow of Firestar came from outside the cave. He was standing next to Jayfeather, who was sorting through some herbs that were packed tightly in a leaf.

"It has come to my attention that Burningpaw is missing" Firestar began, "Lionblaze, take Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Breezepelt to go look for him. If you don't find him, then I will send a larger patrol to search".

Her brother nodded, and Hollyleaf approached forward.

"Jayfeather you said you might know where he went? How do you know" she asked curiously, as her brother looked at her.

His sightless gaze revealed nothing as he spoke. "I just have a feeling, I'll show you guys soon" he gave Firestar a worried look, and padded towards his litter-mates.

As his dark gray pelt streamed by, Hollyleaf followed Jayfeather.

"Do you think Dawnfire may have taken him?" she hoped for the she-cats sake she didn't, if Dawnfire harmed one hair on his pelt, Hollyleaf would have _her _pelt.

"I doubt it" he hissed back, "What good would kidnaping an apprentice do? It doesn't make sense".

Even though he brother tore down her idea, Hollyleaf still had her suspicions that Dawnfire may have played a roll in all this.

"Go get Breezepelt" Jayfeather barked an order to Lionblaze, sending the golden tom racing to the warriors den.

_Maybe Jayfeather should be deputy instead of Lionblaze, _Hollyleaf chuckled, Jayfeather was so bossy.

"I am not bossy" he hissed, licking his paw. Hollyleaf glared at him, she hated it when he did that thing to her. "So" he began licking through his fur, "Have you done anything with your power?".

She flinched, caught off guard by her brothers question. She didn't know what to say, Hollyleaf didn't really know how to use it yet, and she only used it once since she found out.

"I have only used it once" she admitted truthfully, "On the island I told Rowanclaw to kill Ratscar, and he did".

Jayfeather looked up, his sightless eyes were round with something Hollyleaf couldn't quite detect. "You were able to tell a cat to kill one of his clan-mates, and he did?" the Medicine Cat mewed, a questioning tone in his voice.

Hollyleaf nodded, wondering why he was making such a big deal about it. Jayfeather stared at her for a short moment, then perked his ears when their brother arrived. Next to him were two toms. One of them being Breezepelt, and the other was the black tom Hollyleaf had seen earlier, Adder.

"Adder wants to come with us" Lionblaze told them, "We should leave now, it looks like it might storm again".

As they walked in the forest, Hollyleaf cast a glance to the rogue walking beside her. He was a small cat, probably eight or nine moons old, almost the same age as Burningpaw. Adder smelled of Twolegplace, was he a kittypet? Probably not, Lionblaze had said a rouge, not a kittypet. Hollyleaf noticed the dark gray pelt of Jayfeather stop in his tracks. He was smelling the air, trying to determine what direction they were heading in.

"Where are we going?" Breezepelt hissed annoyingly, "Do you even know where this apprentice is?".

Jayfeather ignored him, and motioned for Lionblaze to follow him. Hollyleaf knew Breezepelt would think her brother was crazy for not knowing where they were going, but she had a feeling that Jayfeather did. As they headed only StarClan knows where, Hollyleaf suddenly had an idea! If this cat Adder was from twolegplace, and she could tell he was. Then maybe he knew about this group of cats that Dawnfire was threatening the clans with.

"Adder?" she mewed to the small black tom, making his yellow gaze turn.

"Did you used to live in Twolegplace?" she asked abruptly, whats the worse that could happen?

"A couple of moons ago I did" he meowed, "But I left, and never want to go back".

Hollyleaf nodded, wondering why Adder never wanted to go back, didn't he live their? "Do you know a group of cats that live their?" she meowed, "One of the their names was..." Hollyleaf forgot who the cat was that Dawnfire mentioned.

"Slash?" Adder guessed, shifting his gaze to his black paws.

"Yeah, Slash thats it!" Hollyleaf meowed happily, "How did you know?".

"I used to live with them" Adder told her truthfully, "But Slash is an evil cat, he takes orders from no one".

She pricked her ears, _no one? _If Slash took orders from no one, then how was Dawnfire going to get him to attack ThunderClan as well as the others. "Did you ever see a cat come around, a light gray she-cat named Dawnfire". Adder's head shot up like a rabbit running from a fox.

"That cat is evil!" he growled, "She always came around, acting like the boss of all the cats!".

_That sounds like her, _Hollyleaf thought. If Adder knew where DawnClan was living, then maybe they could launch a surprise attack!

"Where are Dawnfire and her cats staying?" she meowed, "With Slash?".

Adder nodded, "But no one could get in, Slash makes sure he keeps guards around" he shook his head in sadness.

But what if only a few cats went? Couldn't they disguise themselves at night, or make a distraction so the guards wont find them? Now wasn't the best time to batter this young cat with questions, Hollyleaf decided she would search for Burningpaw.

"Jayfeather" she meowed, walking up to her brother. "Where are we going, do you know where he is?".

Jayfeather nodded, "I think so, StarClan showed me a dream after I came back from the Moon Pool last night. Showing me the underground gave where Lionblaze and..." Jayfeather cut himself off as he realized Breezepelt was standing their.

"Where Lionblaze and I used to play" he answered quickly, Breezepelt hadn't even noticed.

"The cave?" Lionblaze meowed, "Why would Burningpaw be their? I didn't even think he knew about it!".

"I don't know" Jayfeather hissed, "But he might be their, so we may as well give it a look".

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes, once Jayfeather had something in his head, their was no talking him out of it. The patrol rounded a corner, and Hollyleaf could see a whole in the ground, beside an old Badger set. She couldn't help but glance up at the sky, it was cloud and pregnant with rain.

"Are you sure we should go down their, you remember what happened last time don't you?" she meowed cautiously to Jayfeather.

He snorted, "No Hollyleaf, I forgot the time we almost died in the tunnels".

She glared at him, as Jayfeather made his way into the whole, Lionblaze following. The tunnel was very dark, the caves were dripping from the rain of last night. Hollyleaf narrowed her green eyes to try and see ahead, but all she saw was darkness.

"This is a mouse-brained idea! Why would anyone come down here?" Breezepelt hissed behind her.

Jayfeather growled from ahead, "Shut up and follow me" and traveled farther along the tunnel. Breezepelt was about to shoot back a retort, but Lionblaze interrupted him.

"So Breezepelt, I heard Heathertail had her kits last night".

Hollyleaf was surprised that her brother would bring that up, she had thought the two cats were still in love.

"Yeah she did!" Breezepelt meowed happily, "Three healthy kits!".

Hollyleaf smiled, even though at one time she thought maybe the tom liked her, she was happy for him, and happy that Heathertail wouldn't be bothered with Lionblaze.

"What are their names?" Adder asked, walking next to the WindClan cat.

Breezepelt was still smiling as he answered, "Well the first one looks exactly like Heathertail, her name is Auburnkit".

"Thats a beautiful name" she mewed, Hollyleaf had always liked that name.

The dark gray WindClan cat smiled even more, "And the next one is a black tom, his names Eaglekit. And finally the other kit looks exactly like me!".

"What's his name?" Lionblaze asked, his golden head turning to find out the answer.

"Well first of all its a _her, _and Crowfeather wanted me to name a kit after Ashstar, but I didn't really like Ashkit. So Heathertail thought of the name Ashenkit".

That was a nice name too, she was about to comment on it, when Lionblaze stopped and she rolled into him.

Her brother cast an apologetic look, than an angry look at his brother, "Why did you stop?".

Jayfeather didn't answer, he just sniffed the damp air. "Can you smell that? Its Burningpaw!" he exclaimed, excitement flooding on his face.

Hollyleaf tensed, and sniffed the air. Sure enough the apprentices scent was recently here.

"Come on" Lionblaze meowed, "Lets find him".

The Medicine Cat sped away down another tunnel, and the deputy of ThunderClan raced after him. Hollyleaf followed closely behind, not bothering to find out if the other two cats were following. A cavern was up ahead, Hollyleaf could see tiny peaks of light coming through the cave walls. But the cats soon slowed, and Hollyleaf found out why. A scent drifted through the air, that made her bristle in disgust.

"It smells like ShadowClan" Jayfeather meowed, "But a mix of the other clans as well".

It did, it smelled like all four clans mixed in one, but the strongest scent was ShadowClan.

"We have to hurry" she pleaded to her brothers, "Burningpaw might be in trouble!

The patrol, as one, sped off through the tunnel, that then lead into yet another tunnel. Hollyleaf's hearted raced, she didn't want to think about all the stuff Burningpaw could have gotten into! As they neared the cavern, Jayfeather stopped altogether, she was about to retort something, when Lionblaze covered her mouth with his golden tail. Both her brothers were staring at something in the cavern. Her heart jumped when she saw Burningpaw standing in the middle, staring at the wall in interest.

"Burningpaw!" she meowed, making the apprentice turn around in delite.

"Hey guys!" he meowed happily, looking at the patrol, "How did you know I was here?".

She stepped forward, as hisses came from her two siblings. She ignored them, only wanting to see her cousin. But as Hollyleaf stared past him, in the shadows she could make out eyes staring at the apprentice. Many cats stood their, one identified as Dawnfire, who was preparing to leap.

_"Burningpaw watch out!"._


	34. Chapter 31: Tooth And Claw

*~Here is the new chapter peeps! One more to go! WOOT WOOT! Please review, the more reviews I get, the fast I post the last and final chapter of the fourth apprentice~*

Thanks!

~Blaze~

********************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 31

_"Watch out!" Hollyleaf yelled in his direction._

Burningpaw tilted his head, why should he watch out? A sudden pain knocked him to the ground, a blow to the head made him dizzy. Scrambling on the bottom of the cave, Burningpaw looked up to see his opponent.

"Dawnfire!" the she-cat that was now standing over him, was his own kin.

"Hello cousin" she spat, circling him.

Cats surrounded her, he recognized them from the island, they were the ones that betrayed their clans.

"Get away from him!" Burningpaw saw two cats dart to his side, it was Lionblaze and Hollyleaf.

They were quickly cut off by two of Dawnfire's warriors, Burningpaw recognized them as Kinkfur and Emberfoot. Immediately fights broke out around the small cave, Hollyleaf and Kinkfur fought, while Lionblaze tussled with the huge lump that was Emberfoot. _Why does Dawnfire always have to cause trouble? _Burningpaw hissed in his mind, couldn't his cousin just be nice for once!?

Suddenly Burningpaw looked up, a loud hiss from the corner near him made him turn. Jayfeather was cornered by the former ShadowClan warrior Scorchpelt. The Medicine cat held an un-sheethed paw up, ready to swipe the ginger toms face. But Burningpaw knew his brother really had no formal training as a warrior, and he was blind.

"Get away from my brother!" he spat, leaping onto the tabby tom.

Scorchpelt screeched in surprise as he was thrown to the stone floor. Burningpaw tried to rake his stomach with his short but sharp claws.

"Get off me apprentice!" he spat, easily throwing him to the side.

Burningpaw sneezed as dust got in his face. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _Now Scorchpelts attention was directed at him instead of Jayfeather, _Ad Least he's safe, _Burningpaw was glad of that, but how was he going to fight off a full grown warrior by himself?

As the huge tom approached, Burningpaw stepped back, a wall was behind him and he was running out of space. Suddenly a black shape darted out of no where and flung itself into the bright ginger cat. At first Burningpaw had thought it was his sister, but this cat was much smaller, not to mention it was a tom. Not taking another second to think about it, Burningpaw helped out the cat by flinging himself onto Scorchpelt and biting his ear. The cat cried out in pain, as the black tom scathed his belly, and that was the end of Scorchpelt. They hadn't killed him, he just ran off like a kit with its tail in between the legs.

"Are you okay?" the cat asked, turning to face Burningpaw.

He was about to respond, but as he looked more closely at the mysterious tom, Burningpaw gasped. Those same yellow eyes from so many moons ago, could it be?

"Adderkit!?" he burst out.

The tom tilted his head to the side in confusion, "No, its just Adder, not Adderkit".

"Don't you remember me!?" Burningpaw couldn't believe this, it had only been about three-moons.

"Sorry, but no. Should I?" he meowed questioningly.

"You traitor!" a voice called out of no where, and he saw Dawnfire throw herself onto Adder_kit. _Gasping in surprise, the tom was thrown to the ground easily. Dawnfire was much larger than him, and had plenty of experience in fighting.

"Slash was right about you! You should have staid in ShadowClan when you had the chance, maybe then you wouldn't have turned out so pathetic" she spat in his face.

So it was Adderkit, who else would be from ShadowClan. Adder looked confused, "I've never been to ShadowClan, what are you talking about?".

The light gray she-cat smirked, then her blue eyes narrowed. "You really don't remember? Slash had told me you hit you're head when you were fighting with his warriors, but I thought he was just kidding about your memory loss".

Burningpaw was even more confused then Adder, memory loss? He remembered when ShadowClan attacked, he had seen Adderkits body himself lying in the nursery, but when Burningpaw returned the tom was gone. Did Adderkit leave by himself, or did somebody take him?

"Well little _kit" _Dawnfire hissed happily, "Then I guess its time for a little story. Many moons ago you were just a small kit living in ShadowClan. You're mother was Snowbird, and you're sister Fawnkit. You were convinced that Russetstar was the one ordering kits to fight warriors but you were wrong. You see.." she meowed to both Adder, and now Jayfeather, Burningpaw and whoever else that was listening. "Our little group back in ShadowClan cornered the oh so great leader of ShadowClan. We first asked her nicely to strip herself of her duty, or we would take all her lives. But of course Russetstar refused. So one by one we took her lives until now, she only has two left."

Gasps came from Jayfeather and himself, how could a cat be so cruel?

"And one day we launched a battle against ThunderClan Adderkit, and you were hurt. Don't you remember me telling you to fake you're death? Trying to lie as still as you can, or maybe your mother Snowbird would be dead the next morning".

Horror spilled onto the black toms face, "I remember" he choked out, barely a whisper.

"Then you'll also remember me driving you away, because you saw something that night, do you remember that?" she asked, stalking towards him.

Adder's eyes narrowed, trying to remember. Then they sparked with shock and he backed away. His voice rasped as he began to speak. "You....you talked to that cat! The one with all the different color spots! He told you about three cats that would destroy the forest, and..." the black cat was cut off, as Dawnfire lunged at him, slicing her claws through his throat in one final attack.

It had happened so fast, Burningpaw hadn't even realized what truly happened.

"No!" he cried out, rushing to the cats side. For the short time he had known Adderkit, they were friends, and he was a nice cat. "Please don't die" he pleaded, trying to soak up the blood.

"Burn...Burningpaw" he was able to speak, the light fading from his eyes.

"Im here!" he mewed, "What is it!?".

Adderkit choked on the blood, but was able to make one final sentence out.

"Sol" he meowed, "Traitor....In ThunderClan, kin not who you think they are".

The words were so jumbled that Burningpaw could barely hear what he said, "No don't die!". But it was to late, the light faded from the young cats bright yellow eyes, as he made a new home in StarClan. He fell to the ground, sitting while staring at his lifeless friends body, laying still forever. Anger surged inside of him, his own cousin killed this cat!

"How could you!?" he growled, his pelt bristling from white hot anger.

Dawnfire growled back, "Easily, he was a weak cat, he got what he deserved!".

He wanted to leap on her and rip the she-cats throat out, but something was stopping him. Even though Dawnfire was a murderous terror, she was still his cousin, and he couldn't kill her.

"Dawnfire" the voice of his sister growled from behind the she-cat, "This ends now".

Burningpaw saw the black pelt of Hollyleaf stalk towards her cousin, her green eyes full of anger. The fighting had ceased around the cave, eyes watching the two she-cats. Before it even started, Burningpaw knew the two she-cats were about to fight, so he stepped back out of their reach.

"Tigerstar told me about you Hollyleaf!" Dawnfire growled, baring her fangs. "He told me you were a disgrace to his blood-line, and to the clans!".

Hollyleaf bristled, "Did Tigerstar also tell you what he told me?" she meowed, walking towards the pretty gray she-cat.

For a moment Dawnfire looked confused, "What are you talking about?".

Hollyleaf smiled and stepped forward so she was face to face with her kin. Burningpaw thought that Hollyleaf was going to attack Dawnfire, but then the black cat leaned forward, whispering something into her small ears. It was a moment until Hollyleaf leaned back, her face wearing a huge smirk.

"It's not true!" Dawnfire cried out, her eyes round with disbelief.

"Oh yes it is" Hollyleaf meowed, "How would Tigerstar even know? He's in the place with no stars, that means he can't watch over us like StarClan does!" the black she-cat proved her point, and smiled.

Dawnfire didn't speak, she just stared at the black warrior.

"Would you like to see a demonstration?" she asked out of no where, perking her ears to Dawnfire.

"A demonstration of what?" she asked, a bit interested and confused at the same time.

"You'll see" Hollyleaf smiled, "Oh you'll see" she repeated her phrase.

Burningpaw felt a chill run down his spine, Hollyleaf wasn't the same, she seemed different. This new Hollyleaf scared him.

"Sparrowtalon? Weaselfur?" Hollyleaf meowed to the two cats of DawnClan, "Would you two like to help me demonstrate?".

The two former WindClan cats looked uncertain, but then glanced at their leader. She gave Hollyleaf a look, then nodded for them to do as the warrior told. Sparrowtalon was the first to step forward, his brown pelt bristling from fear. But his friend next to him seemed brave and sure that he would be fine. Burningpaw was also curious for what Hollyleaf was going to demonstrate, was it a trick?

"Now I need both of you to step over their" Hollyleaf motioned to a huge stone sticking out of the ground.

They gave each other a look, but realized Dawnfire would make them, so they obeyed. Once the two cats were in position, Weaselfur looked to Hollyleaf.

"Now what?" he hissed, starting to get annoyed.

Hollyleaf stepped forward, glancing at the stone that had jagged edges pointing in all angles. If a cat accidentally fell on that, then they would be dead for sure!

"I want you" Hollyleaf began, "To throw yourself on the stone".

Cats gasped, as Weaselfur let out a chuckle. "Do you think im a complete mouse-brain, I don't want to kill myself" he laughed, giving the she-cat a glare.

But Sparrowtalon looked more worried, as Hollyleaf turned to him.

"Sparrowtalon" she mewed, "Throw yourself onto the rock".

Burningpaw watched, unable to divert his eyes, as Hollyleaf seemed to stare into the brown toms eyes. In disbelief, Burningpaw watched as the tom stepped closer to the stones.

"What are you doing!?" Dawnfire hissed, "Sparrowtalon don't listen to her!".

But the tom was unable to look away from the stones, and put one paw on the spiky jagged rocks. Blood poured from his paw, but the tom didn't let out a single mew of pain.

"Don't Worry" Hollyleaf assured him, "It won't hurt you I promise".

Sparrowtalon looked at the she-cat and smiled, "I believe you Hollyleaf" and with one last breath, threw himself onto the jagged rock.

Burningpaw couldn't help but yowl out of horror as he turned the other way. The same yowl's of terror came from the remaining cats of DawnClan. Kinkfur and Weaselfur raced out of the den, as if their tails were on fire. Once they left, the only evil cat left was Dawnfire. Burningpaw was speechless, not only from his sister just killing a cat, but from how she did it!

"How...How did you do that?" Dawnfire stammered, her eyes round with shock as she stepped back.

Jayfeather moved towards Burningpaw, moving him back with a push of the paw. Hollyleaf seemed different, her eyes were a darker shade then her normal green ones.

"I told you already" Hollyleaf hissed, "And now im going to finish you off!". Burningpaw expected Hollyleaf just to be bluffing, but she didn't act like it, what if she killed Dawnfire? Burningpaw couldn't let that happen, even though Dawnfire was evil, he couldn't let his cousin die! The black she-cat approached Dawnfire, the light gray she-cat was moving back, until she was against the cave wall.

"Please Hollyleaf don't" she pleaded, "I'll leave the forest I promise. I'll do whatever you want!".

His sister laughed, "Yeah right, I can't trust a cat like you! You'll probably go back to twoleg place and get that cat Slash to kill us all!" she growled, her black pelt bristling from rage.

"No I wont!" Dawnfire assured Hollyleaf, "I promise I'll leave, I wont hurt anybody else!". The light gray cat seemed desperate to convince Hollyleaf not to kill her, she wanted to live.

Burningpaw was caught in between good and evil, he stared at the body on a tail-length away from him. Dawnfire had killed his old friend, and she deserved to die, but wasn't murdering her doing the same thing she did to Adderkit? Hollyleaf was now face to face with his cousin, staring her in the eyes.

"Throw yourself onto the rocks" she growled, motioning for Dawnfire to walk over.

The she-cat stopped for a moment, staring at Hollyleaf. Then horror spread onto her eyes, as she began walking towards the spikes.

"No!" Burningpaw yelped, barging into Dawnfire's side, knocking her over. Maybe he could knock her out of the trance. But the she-cat didn't even look at him, she kept on walking towards the jagged stones, her eyes transfixed on them. He narrowed his eyes, Hollyleaf was the one controlling her, maybe he could tackle her and that would break the trance.

"Hollyleaf stop it!" he growled, walking to his sister. She was still staring at Dawnfire, not moving her eyes when she spoke.

"She deserves to die Burningpaw, do you know how many cats she killed!? Brackenfur, Adderkit and countless others!" she growled back, still eyeing Dawnfire as the cat approached the rocks. He had to convince his sister that this was wrong.

"You're no better than her!" he meowed to his sister, "Is killing her any better than what she did to Adderkit?".

Hollyleaf wasn't listening, but he did notice her eyes starting to look confused. Dawnfire was now standing over the rocks, about to fling herself into them.

"Stop it!" he yelped, throwing himself into the larger she-cats body, knocking her to the ground.

Gasping in surprise, Hollyleaf tried to get him off, but Burningpaw had the help of his brother to hold her down. Lionblaze nodded to Burningpaw, then looked to his sister.

"Hollyleaf, he's right. We're no better than her if we let you do this, Let her go". Her green eyes were burning with fury, Burningpaw could tell she would have killed Dawnfire if he let her.

A cat growled behind him and Lionblaze, Burningpaw saw Breezepelt blocking the she-cat from leaving. Obviously she was out of Hollyleaf's control, and looked to Burningpaw.

"I promise I'll leave the forest, just let me go!" her blue eyes looked believable, but he still couldn't tell.

Lionblaze was still holding Hollyleaf down, and Burningpaw knew he could handle the she-cat. Walking over to his cousin, he nodded, telling Breezepelt to stand down. The warrior nodded, giving her a cautious look before stepping back a few paw-steps.

"Why?" he asked simply, looking his kin straight in the eye.

She looked confused, "Why what?" looking at him a bit intimidated.

"Why did you murder all those cats? Why did you break the warrior code? Just so you can be leader?" he looked perplexed as his angry gaze stared at her.

Dawnfire didn't answer for a moment, and she looked down at her paws. "I wanted power, and I wanted to be more than just a warrior all my life. Tigerstar said If I did this, then I would have more power than even StarClan."

He stared at her, dumbstruck by her answer, _Tigerstar was behind all of this!? _

"Why didn't you just ignore him?" a voice came from behind Burningpaw, the bulky body of his brother came to his side.

"I ignored him, i did what was right for my clan. Now look at me, im deputy of my clan!" he had pain in his eyes, "You could have perfectly ignored him".

Dawnfire shook her head, lowering her gaze to her paws. The golden tabby next to him inched closer to the she-cat, until they were right in front of each other.

"If you ever go near my clan, or any of the clans for that matter again! Then I will personally kill you, or better yet, watch Hollyleaf make you kill yourself" he meowed with a smile, "Got it?".

Burningpaw switched his gaze to his cousin, who looked scared, but finally shook her head.

"I understand" and nodded once to Burningpaw, before dashing out of the cave as fast as she could.

Watching is kin disappear, Burningpaw felt a sense of accomplishment, they had prevailed through the fire, and ThunderClan was still alive. They had beat the dreaded DawnClan, and now they could get on with regular life. Well that wasn't totally right, ThunderClan couldn't sustain them, and as nice as WindClan had been, they wouldn't let them stay forever. And ShadowClan and RiverClan can't live in the horseplace, its to dangerous. They needed to find a home, a new home.

And Burningpaw knew where that would be, The Tribe of Burning Flame's old territory, would be the clans new home, and he was going to lead them their. He remembered the images that Rock had showed him, a beautiful waterfall, water as blue as Sapphires. A cliff that out looked the sun, crimson rays shining down on its hot surface. And finally a sandstorm, it was an endless place, where sand filled everywhere, it looked to be scorching hot. That was where they would travel, and maybe just maybe they would find a place for the clans, and they would never have to move again.

"Come on" he meowed to the cats, as Hollyleaf shook off her pelt from dust.

"I have something you all need to hear, lets head back to camp". And with that, the five cats disappeared behind a tunnel, _Burningpaw couldn't wait to reveal their new home to ThunderClan. _


	35. Chapter 32: Harsh Path Ahead

**~*THE FINAL CHAPTER*~**

**Yay the fourth apprentice is finally done! please guys take the time to review what you thought of this chapter, and the whole story!**

**Thank you, and Ambush will be coming some time next week, i need a break to relax and to think of ideas. And sorry i didn't have time to edit, wanted to post it before my computer lost its connection**

**~Blaze~**

***************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 32

_Grassy Plains soon came into sight, _as the patrol entered WindClan camp. Cats were scattered across the territory, queens basking in the sun, apprentices training with their mentors. Even the ThunderClan cats seemed to be enjoying themselves, mingling with their new WindClan friends. Burningpaw smiled, peace finally surrounded the clans, the battle to survive was over. For the time being that is.

The events that had just occurred, seemed to have happened extremely fast. Adderkit dead, some very strange power that Hollyleaf has, Dawnfire leaving the forest. But Burningpaw wanted to push those thoughts out of his mind, Rock had given him a task, as did the cats in StarClan and he wanted to fulfill that task. As they entered camp, Burningpaw headed straight for Firestar's den.

"Where are we going?" Hollyleaf complained, stopping behind them.

"I told you" Burningpaw hissed back, "I have something important to tell all of you, and Firestar!".

The black she-cat sighed, but seemed interested as well, and followed him towards the cave. Ashstar was sitting outside, talking to her deputy Crowfeather.

"Welcome back" she meowed to them, "I see you found the missing apprentice, nothing out of the ordinary I hope" casting a look to her grandson. "Where is that other cat, Adder?" she asked, her gray gaze searching for the already dead cat.

"He's gone" Lionblaze meowed, "And if its okay with you, may we speak with Firestar?" the deputy asked the leader of WindClan, his golden pelt shining in the now sunlit sky.

"Of course, but he's not in here. He's in the nursery speaking with Sandstorm. You can find him there".

The cats nodded, as Lionblaze thanked the she-cat. Breezepelt staid behind to talk to his father, who was probably scolding him about something.

Burningpaw looked curiously to his brother Jayfeather, "Why is Sandstorm in the nursery? Is she visiting Ferncloud?".

The gray tom laughed, "No, it looks like we're going to have some more aunts and uncles" he meowed with a flick of the tail.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lionblaze exclaimed, his golden face astonished. "That's kind of sick. I mean Firestar's pretty old to be having another litter of kits".

The four cats laughed, as they traveled into the nursery. It was one of the bigger dens, surrounded on all sides by earthy shrubs and bushes, which then branched down into a small cave, where the kits slept. Sure enough the bright ginger pelt of Firestar was sitting next to Sandstorm, who looked extremely happy. Noticing his grandkits were there, Firestar welcomed them.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he mewed happily, licking his apprentices head.

Burningpaw smiled, "I'm fine, but can we talk to you about something?" he asked, hopeful that his leader had the time.

"Of course" Firestar turned to the nursing queens in the back. "I was just visiting Sandstorm and the new future warriors of ThunderClan".

Burningpaw felt a warm feeling inside, as tiny mews of Honeyferns litter came.

"I'm hungry!" a dark cream tom's high pitched mew came from behind Hollyleaf.

"Hi!" another voice sounded, it was the light brown pelt of Maplekit, skirting next to Juniperkit.

Hollyleaf bent down with a smile on her face, "Hello little one, how are you?". The she-cat was like a totally different cat, Burningpaw could sense a bit of motherly love in Hollyleaf, something he had never seen her do before.

Suddenly a harsh growl came from the back. He saw Honeyfern dart to her kits sides, pushing them behind her.

"You get away from my kits your murderer!" she growled, her light brown pelt bristling.

"Honeyfern....I was only..." she was cut off by the queens growls. "Leave now!".

Hollyleaf looked astonished, but her green eyes soon realized what was going on, and she slowly exited the nursery. The queen left, going down into the cave, hushing her two kits down below.

"Thats it!" Firestar growled, his green eyes angered.

"Whats it?" Sandstorm hissed, looking confused.

"It's time for the truth to come out" he growled, exiting the nursery. The kin of the great leader all looked confused, especially Burningpaw.

"Come on" Sandstorm sighed, "StarClan only knows whats going on in his mind now, but we should find out".

The cats nodded, Lionblaze gave Burningpaw a questioning stare. He didn't know anything about what Firestar was about to do, he was as confused as them. It was only a matter of seconds after daylight hit his eyes, that the same call came from the tree stump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the tree stump" he called out loudly. All the cats of ThunderClan poured out, but only a few from WindClan decided to join, probably because their leader hadn't called the meeting. The apprentice noticed the bright white pelt of Icestorm running over to Lionblaze, the two greeted each other with a lick. Were they mates now?

"It is time for something that has been blamed on a good cat, to come out, and let the truth be revealed" Firestar called down to the cats of ThunderClan.

Gossiping whispers could be heard around, as Firestar rose his tail for silence.

"On the island, the cat Dawnfire proclaimed that Hollyleaf was the one that murdered Ashfur and Sol" he meowed loudly, "But let me tell you, that is a false accusation".

Gasps came from the cats next to Burningpaw, he was shocked as well.

"How do you know she didn't kill him?" A voice asked, belonging to Birchfall. Eyes gazed up at the ThunderClan leader, as he answered all their questions.

"I know Hollyleaf didn't murder them" he meowed, "Because I did. I killed Ashfur and Sol".

Shocked gasps filled the WindClan camp, as Burningpaw felt as if his feet were frozen to the ground. Suddenly memories came rushing back to him, it was after he and Firestar were attacked by the ShadowClan patrol, he remembered lying in the medicine cats den and hearing Leafpool and her father talking. 

_"No I don't, I don't remember you losing anymore lives than that" she had told her father._

_ Firestar then prompted her, "Think about it, it will come"._

_ The light brown she-cat stood there a moment, then it came, like a monster ran full force into her . "You mean when you finished it?" she asked, looking at her father._

_ Firestar nodded, "Yes, I lost a life then. The water was quite cold and Im not the best swimmer. Plus I had to get rid of Sol somehow"._

It was Firestar the whole time! But what reason would he have to kill Ashfur and that rogue Sol? Burningpaw had never met either of them, they had both died before he was born. But Ferncloud had told him that Ashfur was a strong noble warrior, and was greatly missed.

"Some of you may remember" Firestar called out, "Many moons ago when Hawkfrost was still here".

The apprentice tensed, Hawkfrost was his uncle, an evil cat that was in the place of no stars.

"Hawkfrost had tried to kill me" he announced, "But before he died, he told me something. Hawkfrost had told me that their was a traitor in ThunderClan, someone who helped in the plan to kill me".

Cats gasped, most of them probably didn't know that part.

"And that cat, was Ashfur".

A cat growled from down below, it was Ferncloud. "How do you know it was him!? He would never do such a thing!" she cried out, her pelt bristling.

Many cats nodded in agreement, but one cat in particular stepped forward.

"Its true, Ashfur told me that he tried to kill Firestar. He was a traitor to ThunderClan" Squirrelflight defended her father, her eyes full of knowledge.

The gray queen was still bristling, but decided not to fight her leader and his daughter.

"But why did you kill him?" Brightheart asked, "Couldn't you just have banished Ashfur?".

Firestar nodded, "I was going to, but I was in the forest one night, and I heard two cats talking. I went to investigate, and found that it was Sol and Ashfur. They soon found out I was their, and Ashfur attacked me, I tried not to kill him, but their was no other way."

That cat deserved to die if he tried to kill Firestar, ad least thats what Burningpaw thought. Cats were talking quietly to one another, some agreed with Firestar's decision, others didn't.

"I realize most of you are shocked to hear this, but I am not ashamed or sorry for what I did" Firestar meowed down, "Ashfur had a choice, either live a loyal life In ThunderClan, or be a traitor. He made that choice, and he paid for it. Sol on the other paw, did not have a choice, he was not part of a clan, just a loner".

"But what happened to Sol?" Millie asked up to her leader, her mate standing next to her.

Firestar then took a moment to remember what happened, then spoke. "After Ashfur had attacked me, Sol tried to escape. I tackled him, and asked why he was causing so much trouble in the clans. He ignored me and ran for it, jumping into one of the streams. I swam after him, but the water was so cold, that I lost a life".

Burningpaw gasped, he remembered Firestar saying he had only two more lives left, that wasn't good. He could understand why Firestar had done what he did, a cat was trying to kill him, and he defended himself.

"So is Sol still alive?" The golden furred cat that was Lionblaze asked his leader, his golden eyes curious.

The ginger tom sighed, "While I was losing my life, I was unconcious, when I woke up Sol was gone".

So its a possibility that this cat Sol was still out there somewhere, maybe even wandering the clans territory.

"Dead Sol is not" a raspy voice sounded from the back of the cats. Burningpaw jumped back with a hiss, the voice came from a badger!

"Calm down" the voice of his father sounded, making him turn. Brambleclaw was laying on the ground near the apprentice, and limped over. "That's Midnight, she helped us on the journey through the mountains. Without her we wouldn't have found the lake home".

As the badger walked closer, Burningpaw let his pelt lie flat. She had a calm voice, and he didn't think she would cause any harm.

"Omen I see, stars send to Midnight" she growled, "Clans travel far and fine new home".

Firestar stared down at the badger curiously, as did Burningpaw.

_Did she see the same vision I did? Does she know about The Tribe Of Burning Flames old territory? _

"Midnight, we will speak of this in the leaders den." He flicked his tail, telling that the clan meeting was over.

The leader jumped off of the tree stump, landing lightly by his deputy.

"You said you all needed to tell me something?" he asked with a meow, "Well nows you're chance, come with me".

As Firestar walked, Burningpaw followed, unable to hold his secret in any longer.

* * *

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Firestar meowed to Lionblaze, thinking his deputy was the one with the information.

"I'm not the one who needs to talk, Burningpaw is" he meowed, giving his brother a glance.

Firestar looked surprised, probably wondering what an apprentice had to tell him. "Well go on" he instructed Burningpaw, folding his ginger paws under his body.

Burningpaw looked around, all the cats their were his kin, well except for Midnight of course. "I think I know where we can go" he meowed finally, "I know where the clans home will be".

All the cats gazes immediately shot up, even including Midnight. Firestar looked stunned, his green eyes round with surprise.

"How do you know?" he meowed, "Did StarClan send you a dream?".

He nodded, "Two cats named Moonflower and Lionheart talked to me". Firestar smiled, "Moonflower was Bluestar's mother, the leader before me. And Lionheart was a noble warrior, he was deputy of ThunderClan once" the leader seemed to be reliving fond memories.

"But those cats didn't know much about the clans new home" he objected, "Rock did".

Jayfeather looked at his brother stunned that he knew about the tom. Did his brother know of Rock also?

"Rock show you omen?" Midnight asked, looking curious. "Speak you will young one" she instructed him with a nod.

Burningpaw gave her a look of respect, then told them his story. It was a moment after he began speaking, when Jayfeather piped in.

"Their was more than one tribe? What happened to them?" his blind brother asked.

"Yes their were three tribes, the tribe of Rushing Water, Falling Snow and Burning Flame".

Jayfeather looked shocked but motioned for Burningpaw to continue.

"It was a beautiful place" he meowed, "On the journey their was a waterfall, a beautiful cliff and even a place full of sand!".

"A desert" Midnight spoke, "Desert full of sand, hot place, no home for cats".

Burningpaw nodded, that was what he had expected, it looked far to hot and their was no wildlife that he could see.

"So what?" Hollyleaf butted in, "Rock showed you this place, now what should we do?".

Burningpaw shuffled his paws, "Well, Rock told me that we have to travel to the Tribe of Burning Flames old territory, and that shall be the clans home for many moons on end". It sounded perfect, why weren't his siblings excited about it?

"Will the other clans agree?" Lionblaze mewed, wondering if they would be traveling alone. They had to agree, they were mouse-brained idiots if they didn't!

"Im sure they will" Jayfeather looked to his brother, "So you're sure about this? This will be our new home?".

Finally they were believing him! "Im certain!" Burningpaw burst out, "Its perfect for the clans!".

Once he was done, Firestar nodded. "Then it is settled, the four Clans will travel to the tribe of Burning Flames territory. I just hope it lasts longer than our last home".

Burningpaw nodded excitedly, he couldn't help but letting out a high pitched mewl. Midnight got up, and talked to Firestar.

"Smart cat kin of yours is" she smiled to Burningpaw, "Fourth apprentice did well".

Burningpaw gasped, Midnight knew about that!? Jayfeather looked attentive as well.

"I see young ones confused" Midnight chuckled, "Apprentice is Fourth apprentice of leader".

Burningpaw looked puzzled _what in StarClan's name did that mean? _

"It means" Firestar meowed, "That you are my fourth apprentice to train. I've had three others, Cinderpaw, Cloudpaw and Bramblepaw. You are the fourth".

It all made sense now, so this was his destiny, to lead all the clans to their new home? _Burningpaw prayed that he was right, because if he was wrong, then the clans were as good as dead. _


	36. Ambush Synopsis

**~*OMEN OF THE STARS: BOOK 2: AMBUSH*~**

~COMING SOON~

After prevailing through the destruction of their home, The Power Of Three and The Fourth Apprentice must guide the clans through unknown territory. Lionblaze is still getting used to his new position as deputy, and his love for Icestorm. Meanwhile Jayfeather is doing his best to search for Leafpool before the clans leave, and realizes a startling secret. Hollyleaf is now done with Tigerstar ad least those are her intentions, she knows she wants to be good, but can she fulfill it? And lastly Burningpaw is trying to learn all he can from Firestar, knowing the great leader can teach him how to be a great warrior, but what will happen when while the clans are traveling, an enemy is preparing and waiting to ambush them at every turn.

COMING SOMETIME NEXT WEEK

(If I get enough reviews I will)

Thanks!

~Blaze~


End file.
